Rest and Relaxation
by rhavensfyre
Summary: Summary: This is an AU where Andy never worked for Miranda, and there was no Paris incident. Nigel convinces Miranda to take some much needed R & R at his nieces' farm. His Niece, Andrea Sachs, runs a large Horse farm and is used to being alone. What happens when Miranda is in her home 24/7 and sparks fly? This is femslash at its best and it will contain romance, angst and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We don't own DWP but we do retain rights to original storyline and plot.**

**Summary: This is an AU where Andy never worked for Miranda, and there was no Paris incident. Nigel convinces Miranda to take some much needed R & R at his nieces' farm. His Niece, Andrea Sachs, runs a large Horse farm and is used to being alone. What happens when Miranda is in her home 24/7 and sparks fly? This is femslash at its best and it will contain romance, angst and drama. This story may build up slowly, but if you are familiar with our other works, the wait is worth it in the end. Rated "M" for future chapters. **

**Chapter 1**

Miranda slouched casually in the back seat of the town car idly watching the passing scenery as Roy drove farther and farther out into the countryside. It hadn't taken long for the familiar flat grey's and blacks of concrete and steel of the city to give way to the bold green and browns of fields and forests as the car steadily headed west out of New York. She couldn't believe she had let Nigel talk her into this. She sighed quietly, her unexpected conversation from this afternoon now had her heading to a place she had only been to one time before and that had been over three years ago. It hadn't been long after her divorce when Nigel had asked her to come with him to Pennsylvania for a funeral. He was her closest friend, and she hadn't realized that his long time partner Jay had been sick. True to form, Nigel had kept his own problems to himself, offering his support to her without divulging the fact that someone he loved was terminally ill. When Jay died, she had insisted on joining him for the trip. It was the least she could do after he had been so supportive of her for so long. It had been a messy divorce and like always, the media had been all over it, gleefully exposing her personal life for the world to inspect and pass judgment.

Playing their conversation back in her mind, she was still surprised she had agreed to this impromptu vacation so easily. Miranda had been so wrapped up in her work that she hadn't even heard Nigel walk in and close the door. That Nigel had been able to sneak up on her more then once that week should have been a good indicator that she was coming to work too tired and distracted to notice when someone was walking up on her. If it wasn't for her well established set of rules, it could have been chaos at Runway. As it was, long time fear and intimidation held fast where her own lack of motivation to play the Ice Queen did not.

"_Really Nigel, why don't you just come in and have a seat?" she asked sarcastically, the question patently redundant since he had already taken the chair in front of her desk._

"_Miranda we need to talk. You know I am your friend, right?" Nigel hesitated, his look slightly apologetic as he waited for Miranda to respond to his question. She simply nodded, unsure where he was headed with his questioning. _

_Nigel cleared his voice nervously before continuing. "Good, because I can't handle seeing you do this to yourself anymore."_

"_And, what exactly is that I am doing?" Miranda didn't have a clue what he was talking about. _

"_You are killing yourself with all this work. The girls are with their father for the summer, and since they left you have been here at Runway all the time. I know that having the girls gone is hard on you but you can't work yourself to death just to keep yourself occupied, it's just not healthy."_

_Miranda narrowed her eyes at Nigel, purposefully ignoring a big chunk of what he just said to focus on her girls. "Yes, I miss them fiercely." She could admit that, she was their mother, and it was terribly hard to send them away each summer to their father as part of the custody agreement. _

"_But, I'm not talking about the girls right now, I am talking about you. You aren't taking care of yourself, you're exhausted, and it's affecting your work. I know you think you are good at hiding it, but it's becoming very apparent to me. You really need to get away and take some time for yourself before other people start to notice too."_

"_And where do you suggest I go?" she asked him dismissively._

"_That's easy, the farm. It's not that far away, it's peaceful and I can email you the book every night. You need the break and some rest and relaxation never hurt anybody, so what could it hurt?"_

"_You want to send me to your niece's farm?" Miranda asked incredulously, she wasn't quite sure that Nigel's offer was as straight forward as he was putting it out to be. _

"_Yes, she won't put any expectations on you and, as I said before, it's very peaceful there." _

"_And, when do you suggest I go? I have a desk full of work." She frowned, looking down at all the paperwork gracing her desk this morning. It was the same every morning, a stack of paperwork appearing on her desk for her to chisel away at. The depleted pile magically reappearing the next morning to do all over again. _

"_Now. Leave all of this to Emily and me and just go. We can handle the basics and you will only be a telephone call away. The farm is only a couple of hours out of the city if something comes up you have to handle personally. You have plenty of vacation time. Take it."_

_It sounded so reasonable, the way Nigel put it. Glancing down at the never-ending paperwork she suddenly found the idea overwhelmingly appealing. Why shouldn't she be more spontaneous? Nigel was right, with the girls gone all she had to look forward to was going to work and going home to knock around in a big empty house. Maybe it was time for a long overdue vacation._

"_Fine, call Roy." Throwing down her pen, she found herself looking forward to a change in scenery. She couldn't believe how easily she had caved in, agreeing so readily to Nigel's suggestion. She must be more exhausted than she had even realized._

"_Already done. He is waiting out front for you."_

"_That was kind of you Nigel; I just need to stop by the house and get some things and then I can head out."_

"_Nope, you don't even have to do that. I already got what you should need and anything else can be bought after you settle in." The message was clear; Nigel wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind. He was a smart man, Nigel knew her to well. _

"_Roy has your bags already. You should be good for at least a month, if you need it." At the mention of a month, Miranda felt her eyebrows' climb up her forehead. How far gone was she that Nigel believed she needed that much time away from work to rest?_

_Miranda suddenly felt tired all the way down to her bones, it was as if her conscious decision to leave had let her body feel everything she had been ignoring for so long. She was exhausted; she just hadn't been willing to admit it until now. _

_Patting her friends shoulder lightly as she gathered up her things, she gave the surprised man an unexpected peck on the cheek in gratitude. _

"_Thank you Nigel, you are a true friend." _

"_Your welcome Miranda, just get some well deserved rest, OK? Who knows, maybe you will find something worthwhile out there?" _

_What the hell did he mean by that?_

XXX

There wasn't much else to do to occupy her mind while Roy drove towards the sunset, so she wasn't surprised to find her thoughts going farther back, the recollection of her one and only trip into Pennsylvania less fresh but still holding memories and thoughts she couldn't shake.

It had been a cold and dreary day, an appropriate backdrop for a somber occasion. She had never met Andrea, Jay's niece, although she knew quite a bit about her from Nigel. She remembered meeting Jay several times when he came to visit Nigel, but it had been years ago, ever since Andrea's parents were killed in a car accident. When Jay took custody of his niece after the accident, he had stopped visiting the city and Nigel had taken to commuting there on the weekends and holidays. She could tell that although Nigel spent most of his time in New York, his heart was firmly back on that farm with his partner and niece. She was thrilled that she had been able to be there for him, since he had already proven himself a dozen times over that he was a loyal and true friend.

As she stood next to Nigel during the funeral, she had noted how Andrea had stood apart from the rest of the group, her face pale and drawn as she watched the casket being lowered slowly into the ground. Even in her grief, Miranda had to admit that the younger woman's appearance was striking. Her dark brunette hair was being tossed wildly in the brisk wind dancing across the hillside they stood on, looking almost black under the overcast sky. It stood out in stark contrast to a face gone pale in the cold, crisp air, her checks and lips ruddy from the brisk breeze that left a chill whenever it skated across the family plot. It wasn't until the funeral was almost over that the sun finally won its fight against the dreary day and burst out between two heavy cloud banks, dowsing the somber group in the weak warmth of pale yellow sunlight. The light softened Andrea's features, bringing out the warm chocolate highlights in her hair. Miranda was stunned for one silent moment as she was caught in the vision of Andrea's grief stricken countenance, standing there like some weeping angel as her uncles casket disappeared into the ground. The sun fled just as she turned abruptly, her long legs carrying her along the hillside away from the waiting line of vehicles. She hadn't let anyone approach her the entire time, and had fled into the woods bordering the small cemetery on their farm and away from the expected niceties that followed every funeral. The small group descended on Nigel instead, offering their condolences in quiet tones that held sorrow for his loss. He was proper and polite, accepting the handshakes and embraces with barely contained reserve, but she could tell that his mind was on his niece, his eyes staying glued on her retreating back until she disappeared into the stark line of trees that stood like sentinels around the small graveyard. Miranda could tell that it had bothered him greatly, that Andrea had left without speaking to him.

So here she was, going to his niece's farm, a young woman she had never even officially met. At the funeral Andrea had made it such a point to stand alone, it didn't seem like the right time to introduce herself and the young woman had made herself scarce after the funeral so she didn't have another opportunity to speak with her and offer her condolences.

Miranda remembered the long driveway bordered by white rail fences that seemed empty at first until you looked closer. Rolling fields laid out in geometric patterns held small dots here and there that grew larger as they drove closer, the large animals grazing in their green fields raising their heads at the sleek black car driving by. Jay had raised horses, and evidently Andrea had continued his legacy, but she really didn't remember any other details of the place she had only seen once before and for such a solemn occasion.

Her thoughts kept travelling back to Jay and Nigel's niece. She seemed so young the last time she had seen her, but she had been in charge of running the farm for a few years now. From what she could remember, the young woman should be around twenty six now, still young for such a huge responsibility.

Nigel had met Jay when they were both in their 20's. Jay had a huge farm out in the country and Nigel had a budding career in New York City, but they made it work somehow with both of them going back and forth between their two homes until Andrea suddenly came to live with him at the age of 12. Andrea's parents had lived in New York as well, until they were killed by a drunk driver coming home from a school play. Jay wasn't the only relative Andrea had, but he was the only who willingly stepped up and took her in without a second thought as to how it would affect his own life. Jay stopped coming to New York after that, and Nigel had started commuting back and forth to visit his small family, instantly adopting Andrea into his life and treating her like his own. She had asked Nigel once why Jay never visited anymore, and he had simply told her that Andrea refused to leave the farm. She hated the city and flat out refused to go back to the place where her parent's had died and where she had been so badly injured.

Miranda was bumped out of her reminiscing when the town car came to a stop in front of a very large farm style house. Evidently Roy had found the one pothole in the entire driveway, and she wasn't sure if he hit it on purpose to get her attention. He could be quirky that way. Looking up at the white clapboard monstrosity, she couldn't believe only one person lived there. She knew Nigel still came up on the occasional weekend but still it was an awfully large house for one young woman. It was an old house that had grown and morphed into a series of additions that was so common in the earlier part of the 1900's when families simply added onto the main house as each generation expanded and kids were born. There was also a smaller version of the main house set to one side, almost doll house looking in comparison, with one entire side of the building covered in stone and ending in a tall chimney stack. She wondered what the purpose of such a quaint little building was for; perhaps she would ask Andrea after she was settled in.

"Let me get your bags, Miranda." Roy, her driver said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Roy." She murmured, watching her step as she started up the steps of the large wrap around front porch in her Prada heels. She was so not dressed for a trip to the country, and was sure she stood out like a sore thumb in her power suit and high heels. But, since Nigel had practically kidnapped her, she really hadn't had a chance to change into anything else. While her suit looked completely at home and appropriate in New York, she wondered just how pretentious she would appear in Andrea's eyes.

As she stepped onto the whitewashed wooden porch she turned to get a good look at the view around her and found Nigel's niece looking at her. She was leaning on the railing in that boneless slouch that only cowboys seemed to be able to pull off, facing the setting sun as it gave up its ascendancy to the darkening sky accented with the brilliant shades of burnt orange and deep crimson that slashed bright splashes of fading light haloing the bright orange sliver of sun that was rapidly disappearing into the cool earth of the distant horizon. Natures display of her amazing color palette was something she rarely enjoyed in the city, and she just stood and watched in silence for a minute until the last bit of sun winked out of existence, pulling the warmth out of the sky and turning the crimson shadow following the sun an intense purple and deep blue no one could truly replicate in art and fashion.

"Hi, I'm Andy." The taller woman peeled herself away from her perch and approached Miranda with her hand extended. She was dressed in faded old blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt that emphasized her leanness. The steady clap of her dusty brown cowboy boots beat out a clipped rhythm as she strode across the wooden porch, her tan cowboy hat pulled low over her brow so her face was in shadow with the darkening sky.

"Miranda Priestly." She introduced herself in kind, slipping her manicured fingers into Andy's offered hand, not really surprised at the strength of her grip, the slightly rough calluses raspy against her smooth palm.

"Yes, I am aware of who you are. Nigel called me this morning and asked if you could stay here for awhile." Her voice was smooth and clear and not anything like she expected, the silky tones caressing Miranda's ears pleasantly.

"You can just leave her bags here; I will get them into the house." She told Roy, speaking over Miranda's shoulder when Roy joined them on the porch with Miranda's luggage in tow.

"Thank you, Roy." Miranda put as much warmth into her words as she could muster. She really did appreciate Roy's dedication to her. He never complained and he was always circumspect, two qualities she was grateful for in her world where the media was always looking for something to sink their teeth in. Roy smiled; he knew a dismissal when he heard one. He also knew that Miranda was a prickly woman who was absolutely austere when it came to offering heartfelt thanks.

"Call me if you need anything at all." he tipped his hat at the two stone-faced women and left quickly, hoping to get home before it got to late.

Andy grabbed Miranda's bags and opened the door for her, letting Miranda enter her house first.

Miranda turned around to offer her help with the bags after belatedly coming to the realization that Andy was not Roy and she shouldn't expect her to lug around her stuff like a hired porter. Her words died in her throat, however, when she found herself unexpectedly fascinated by the smooth curve of Andy's neck as she hung her cowboy hat on a convenient hook in the entranceway. The memory of Andy's chocolate brown hair came flooding back to her, the wispy curls lying along her collar line suddenly became the most interesting thing in the universe to her as she contemplated how those soft tresses would feel running through her fingers.

_What the hell? _ Miranda's brain felt like it was on fire. A year, it had been a year since she had admitted to herself that her failed marriages had more to do with her lack of interest in any man rather then her lack of interest in the men she had married. It was also a year of not acting on her attractions, her intense need for privacy overruling her desires as she shied away from offering herself up as another feast for the buzzard like paparazzi. She could imagine the field day they would have, announcing that Miranda Priestley was a lesbian to the whole world for the sheer titillation of the masses. She just couldn't bear having her girls go through that so soon after the mess that her last divorce had caused.

Miranda's struggle to compose herself wasn't fast enough to save her from an inquisitive set of soft brown eyes as Andy turned and found Miranda staring at her with the oddest expression.

"Uh, are you OK?" Andy asked, Miranda seemed frozen in place, her eyes wide as she tried to look anywhere but at Andy. _Had she already done something to offend her guest?_

"I'm fine. I'm…..I must be tired from the long day." Miranda stuttered through her excuses as she tried to recover from then unexpected surge of desire that had claimed her mind and body. What was wrong with her, Andy was Nigel's niece, she was so much younger then her. Hell, she was just wrong for her, period, so why was she even entertaining the thoughts running through her head now?

Miranda tried to ignore the small voice in her head answering her own question. There were no paparazzi here and no one knew who she was, or even cared. She was just Miranda, and she was in the company of a very attractive and available woman who didn't seem to know how incredibly sexy she looked. It was a sure recipe for disaster, and she knew it. She just couldn't bring herself to call Roy back and rescue her, not just yet.

_The next month was going to be interesting, that was for sure_.

Lucky for her, Andy seemed to be oblivious to the internal turmoil her guest was suffering.

"OK. Make yourself at home; I'm just going to take these upstairs to the guest room."

"Thank you." Miranda responded politely, looking around the large front room they had just stepped into, looking for a distraction. Luckily for her, that distraction came running in on four paws. She heard the familiar clicking noise of nails on wood getting louder and she turned towards what she thought was the kitchen just in time to see a rather fluffy looking dog come running into the front room and right up to her. The dog looked up at her with the silliest expression, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she smiled a toothy doggy smile at her. An excessively feathered tail was wagging wildly, practically creating its own breeze as she squirmed unabashedly for attention. When she didn't pet the happy dog immediately, an insistent nose pushed against her hand for a second before looking up at her with liquid eyes that gave her an adorable and seal like look that she couldn't resist. She started petting the silly dog, noting how soft the fur felt beneath her fingers, she was a gorgeous pup, and looked like some kind of collie mix from all that fur and her coloring. "What's your name, pup?" She asked the dog, encouraging a new round of wriggling as the dog got more excited at having a new person to adore her.

"Callie" Andy's voice answered for the dog, coming back downstairs to find her dog shamelessly begging for attention.

"Yes, I know Callie the Collie. I have already heard it before." Andy continued wryly. "I hope you don't mind dogs, as you can see she is very friendly."

"No, I don't mind at all. We lost my dog Patricia last year and haven't gotten around to getting another one." Miranda was running her fingers through Callie's soft hair absently. She missed her giant Saint Bernard terribly, but she at least had gone peaceably in her favorite spot at the foot of her bed. It would be nice to have a dog around again, even if she wasn't ready to get another of her own.

Andy couldn't believe she was having a normal conversation with the vaunted Miranda Priestly. From what she had heard from Nigel, she had expected a bit of a prima donna who was used to ruling the roost. Instead, she was standing here while this very real woman was talking about her beloved pet and letting her obviously expensive clothes get covered in dog hair. She thought she knew a lot about Miranda Priestly from her conversations with Nigel, but he had obviously neglected to mention how stunning the older woman was. She was pretty sure that had been done on purpose.

She knew that Nigel thought a lot of Miranda and he had kept trying to get Andy to come to the city and meet her, even though he knew that Andy never went to the city. She knew that this was his way of trying to set her up with the other woman. She had a vague memory of Miranda from the funeral, but she really hadn't paid any attention to much that was going on that day. Hell, she had barely said anything to Nigel, let alone playing hostess to his boss. A good chunk of that harrowing day was nothing but a tear stained blur as she said her final goodbyes to her uncle. It wouldn't have done her any good to have noticed the woman that day anyways, since from what she understood; Miranda hadn't even come out to Nigel until last year. Still, her Uncle seemed intent on playing matchmaker, since he had gone to such lengths to figure out a way to get them in the same place at the same time. How he managed to convince Miranda to drop everything and come out to the farm was beyond her. All Nigel had told her was that Miranda needed a place to rest and recoup. Andy had no idea what that was about, but she would try to be a good hostess anyway.

_The next month was going to be interesting, that was for sure. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N# 2: We started this AU at the beginning of the summer but Risks and Rewards was so intense and our readers were so enamored of it, that we decided to hold off until Risks and Rewards was closer to wrapping up. We hope you enjoy this change of pace, and continue to offer up lots of reviews and any input you might have for us! Just remember, this is romance between two strangers, and we try to make our stories somewhat realistic, so please enjoy the slow buildup as these two ladies learn to appreciate each other!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We do not own DWP, we do retain ownership rights of any original story line and plots. **

**Chapter 2**

Miranda had finished unpacking her things and now stood in the middle of the guest room that Andy had led her to before leaving her alone to get acquainted with her room. Miranda had to admit that she was delightfully surprised at the accommodations, since she hadn't expected such luxury hidden within the walls of the old farmhouse. She wasn't sure whose hand it was that had been involved in the interior renovations of the house, but she practically moaned in delight at the Feathertop mattress of the Queen Size sleigh back bed that was the center piece of her room. At some point, someone had started knocking down walls, and what had started off life as a small turn of the century bedroom was now a more spacious room with a sitting area off to the side with a unique sliding door that mimicked an old barn door hiding a delightful surprise when she slid the weighted door aside. What she thought was a closet at first was another room that had been transformed into a sinfully delicious master bathroom complete with an old fashioned high back iron and porcelain tub accentuated with the most delightful brass fixtures. A block glass enclosure separated the bath from an adjoining marble lined shower. The entire suite followed the same theme, if you let your vision blur just a little you could practically imagine that you were in one of those overly decadent hotels from the early 1900's, the modern fixtures and amenities all designed to blend in without being overtly obvious.

Miranda could hear Andy moving around in the kitchen beneath her, the occasional metallic clash of pans passing through the floorboards beneath her. Her stomach growled at the thought of real food, so after one last tempting look at the bath, Miranda wandered out of her room to go back downstairs. As she stepped into the hall, she noticed that the room across from hers was open, peering in, she realized that this must be Andy's room since it held a lived in feeling that included a few discarded items of clothes laying on the floor. Evidently, the younger woman wasn't big on straightening up in the morning, because the heavy coverlets remained wrinkled and unmade on her bed. Again, the furnishings surprised her with their obvious quality and eye for design. It must have been Nigel's influence, since he was such a Queen when it came to trying to redecorate her home. She could tell that Andy's room had been carved out of the other side of the old house much the same way as hers, and she was tempted to wander around and find where the doors on either side of the main bedroom led. She actually stepped inside the room with one foot before she realized that she had almost violated Andy's privacy. Still, she found herself fascinated with the main focus of the room, a huge four poster affair that almost managed to make the large room look small. If it wasn't for the high ceilings above the bed, it would have felt crowded, but someone had fitted a huge skylight in the roof that was letting in a blaze of sunlight across the dark wood, revealing the gold highlights of the wooden posts marking out the edges of the king bed. A small spike of jealousy pricked at her when she thought of her own room, then was dismissed with a smile. Of course Andy would have the best and most comfortable room, it was her home. Still, she found her eyes caressing the unkempt bed, imagining how lost Andy would look laying within its depths. It was a lot of bed for just one woman. Miranda felt her face go warm, what the hell was she doing sitting here and contemplating how Andy looked sleeping in her own bed? Evidently being out of the city had somehow removed the filter she had kept clamped down on her libido, because it had certainly decided it was safe to come out and play.

XXX

Andy looked over her shoulder as Miranda quietly entered the kitchen. She had found a pair of tennis shoes in her bags and had changed into a plain pair of slacks and a comfortable blouse.

"Have you had a chance to eat? I have some nice steaks in the fridge that I can fix." Andy offered.

"That sounds wonderful. I didn't get a chance to eat anything before I left the city and I missed lunch." Miranda's soft voice startled her; the woman hadn't just come in and sat at the table. Instead, she had come over to the countertop to see what Andy was doing. A soft brushing sensation on her jeans made Andy look down. Callie had abandoned her pad in the corner of the kitchen to sit next to Miranda. Spying a bottle of wine, Miranda picked it up and checked out the vintage, humming in appreciation at finding one of her favorite wines open and seemingly waiting for her.

"Do you mind?" Miranda asked, tilting the wine bottle at Andy.

"No, not at all. Nigel had bought a case last month when he came to visit and I thought it would go well with the steak. The glasses are right over there." Andy gestured with her paring knife to the far side of the kitchen. As Miranda wandered around the kitchen, Callie followed her closely; the tapping of her toenails a mocking reminder of the heels that the older woman had shown up in. She seemed to be happily glued to Miranda's side, at least she would know where the woman was whenever Callie was around, those nails would announce her arrival anytime she walked on the hardwood floors.

"I see that my dog has adopted you." She smiled as the older woman softly stroked Callies head.

"She is very sweet. Have you had her long?" Miranda didn't remember Nigel saying anything about Andy getting a dog and it seemed like Nigel's goal in life was to tell her everything about the young woman. He was the epitome of the proud papa when it came to the younger woman. He was proud of everything Andy did.

"No, only for a few months. I got a call from the local shelter that Callie had just been dropped off because her elderly owner had died and the family didn't want her."

Andy knew how it felt to not be wanted by family, when her parents died no one had wanted her either, it was only fair that she could do the same thing for Callie that her uncle had done for her. It was ironic, really, that the only family member that had stepped up and took her in was the one person who didn't have a family of his own. In the end, it had turned out wonderfully, since her gay uncle was able to inherit a ready made child and Andy hadn't been forced to endure the noise babbling of pseudo-siblings. Instead, she was allowed to live on the farm and do what she loved best, play with the horses and run around like a wild child in the woods. Of course, Jay had Nigel, but he was only there during the weekends, so it was pretty much just her and her Uncle when she was growing up.

"So you took her in."

"Yeah, I did. It turned out to be a match made in heaven." Andy smiled, patting her leg to call her dog to her. Callie eagerly trotted over to her to receive a thorough scratching behind her ears.

Andy turned back to the sink and washed her hands before starting their dinner. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was impeccably set up. Miranda loved to cook when she had time, and Andy's kitchen looked like it had been designed by a master chef. Andy moved to the center island, lighting the burners on her cook top and setting up the grill top to handle the steaks. She had been cutting up vegetables when Miranda had come in; the potatoes had already been cooking in the oven for awhile. Like any good dog, Callie knew instantly when the steaks were pulled out of the fridge, her happy face difficult to ignore even as she tried her best to convince her owner to let her mooch from them.

"Would you mind feeding her?" Andy asked, turning to see that Callie had abandoned her after she told her no, and was now back at Miranda's side_. Hmmm, I wonder what's up with that_. Callie was a great dog, but she was generally reserved around new people. At least in the short time that Andy has had her, she had never seen Callie take to someone so quickly other then herself. Maybe Callie sensed a kindred soul in Miranda.

"Sure, where's her food?" Miranda found the friendly conversation refreshing. This young woman was treated her like a normal person instead of the icon that she was in New York. Even when she wanted them to, people there rarely treated her casually, not once they knew who she was. The only exception had been Nigel and her girls, and now she guessed she could add Andy to that very short list.

"In the pantry. You will see a large bin with her food in it her dish is right there, just fill it up please." Miranda scooped up enough food for Callie and left it for her. The silly dog was much to smart for her own good, because she looked at it, and then looked up at her with those big brown eyes before sneezing, once. Miranda laughed; of course she didn't want the dry food, not when she could smell the same mouthwatering odor of steaks being grilled in the kitchen. She didn't blame her one bit.

XXX

Andy had outdone herself over dinner. In addition to the grilled steak, Andy had added baked potatoes and grilled vegetables. The meal was perfect, the wine had perfectly complimented the meal, but in Miranda's opinion, none of it compared to the perfection of her dinner companion. As they enjoyed their dinner together, Miranda was finally able to study the young brunette at rest. Andy was quite beautiful. Miranda was familiar with the woman's face from all of Nigel's pictures, but the camera too easily missed all the small details that could turn a lovely woman into something more or less. She had the long, graceful neck and strong shoulders of a dancer without looking to bulky, A braided leather necklace held a pendant just below that point where the neck and collarbone met, the shiny metal medallion flickering against her tan skin from the grills flames. Andy was slim but not willowy, an observation that Miranda could appreciate. Too many models starved themselves to the point of being ready to faint at any time. There was nothing about the way that Andy carried herself that reflected weakness. Her long fingers were nimble and rarely stopped moving. When her hands had nothing else to do, she would spin the only ring that she wore around and around, the action was obviously a nervous tick, she barely seemed aware she was doing it. The ring Andy wore seemed odd for a woman, it was heavy and silver and she wore it on her thumb, of all places. Despite all her time in the sun, Andy's brunette hair held only a few highlights and despite her tan, her skin was smooth and flawless without any need for makeup. Miranda new a dozen models that would turn green with envy if they were forced to compete with the natural beauty that Andy held. They would probably choke on hunger driven hatred if they were forced to watch Andy eat her steak and potato dinner and still manage to look amazing.

"Miranda?" Andy calling out her name broke Miranda out of her reverie. From the questioning tone it must not have been the first time she had addressed her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I fazed out." That was a weak excuse to cover up what she was really doing, studying the woman sitting across from her, comparing her to other woman she knew but who had never been able to gain her interest let alone keep it. Somehow, Andy managed to do both.

"I was just saying that if you make a list tonight we can go and get whatever you need tomorrow. I don't know what Nigel packed for you or what you might need."

"Thank you. I know Nigel tried to do the best he could, but he really didn't do a very good job of packing ah, certain necessities." Miranda blushed a little when she thought of what Nigel had tossed into her personals bag, did he really think she wore the lacy bra's and undies every day of the week? She was really starting to think he might have had an ulterior motive in sending her here.

Andy laughed at that bit. Knowing Nigel, he had probably tried to pack all the pretty things without considering what was practical. She was sure that Miranda's wardrobe was impeccably stylish and perfectly coordinated, but she doubted any of it was going to get her anywhere around the farm. In fact, Andy was surprised when she showed back downstairs in tennis shoes.

"Ok, so I am going to assume we do need to do some shopping tomorrow, then." Andy replied wryly, mentally going over everything she needed to do or arrange to clear some time in the afternoon. The farm was far enough out in the country that a trip to the mall became an all day excursion.

That would be lovely. I am sorry for taking time away from…whatever you do here. Actually, what do you do?"

"I train, breed and show quarter horses."

"That's it?" Miranda questioned.

"Trust me, its enough." Of course Andy didn't mention the fence maintenance, the farrier work or all the other things that came up on such a large farm. Of course, she had farm helpers that came in every morning and fed the horses before letting them out to the pastures for the day, not to mention her least favorite activity, mucking out the stalls. She also employed an assistant trainer that helped her with training some of the horses. She probably could have done more, but hiring some helpers gave her enough free time to concentrate on finishing up her show horses, not to mention leave her enough time to work on all of her projects and hobbies.

"How long have you known Nigel?" Andy asked Miranda, the sudden change in subject surprising the older woman.

"Twenty years or so, I guess. What was he like when you were younger?" Miranda fired back, turnabout was fair play in her book.

"I don't understand, you've known him just as long as me." Andy's forehead creased as she tried to figure out what Miranda was asking her, she really didn't understand the question.

"Yes, as a friend and co-worker, but he was more of a father figure for you. That's a little different, don't you agree?"

"I guess." Andy said, shrugging her shoulder's as if she didn't think it was really that much of a difference.

"Well, what was it like growing up with him?" Miranda asked before taking another bite of her steak. She found herself enjoying their conversation immensely, even if the younger woman seemed a little at a loss once in a while. Nigel had said she spent a lot of time alone at the farm, perhaps her conversation skills were just a little rusty from lack of use?

"I don't really know how to answer that. I only saw him on the weekends after I came here and then when he could take vacation time and all the holidays of course. I know he loved my Uncle Jay a lot and hasn't gotten over his death yet. I guess that's why he doesn't come here as often now." Andy got up to start clearing away their dishes. She didn't like being reminded that Nigel preferred his life in New York even more now that her uncle was dead.

Miranda could sense a deep sadness there, so she decided to drop the subject. Remembering how Andy had kept her distance from Nigel on the day of the funeral, she wondered if there was something more going on that she didn't know about. She would have to talk to Nigel about it later. She was curious as to why Nigel didn't come here as much as he used to. It seemed like Andy wasn't aware of how much Nigel cared for and loved her_. How odd_.

"Andrea?" Miranda asked tentatively.

"Andy."

"What?" This time it was Miranda who was confused.

"I don't answer to Andrea."

"Oh, Ok. Andy it is. Would you be upset if I were to retire early? I saw the soaking tub earlier and it looked absolutely divine. It would be nice to unwind some before bed." Miranda didn't want to be rude, but it had been a long day and she was feeling a bit of that exhaustion Nigel had insisted she was feeling. She hated it when he was right.

"Of course. Feel free to use whatever you need if you don't have it in your stuff."

"Thank you." Miranda answered gratefully, deciding to ignore the use of the word stuff since in this instance the term seemed more then appropriate. Plus, she knew that she just couldn't treat Andy like a member of her staff and correct her grammar at will. It was a pet peeve of hers normally, but she had a sneaky suspicion that Andy wouldn't appreciate the distinction. Besides, wasn't the whole idea of taking this vacation based on the need to let go of her admittedly type A personality and enjoy herself for once. From what she had experienced so far, she was doing pretty well. It was fun being normal for once.

Miranda was surprised to find Callie waiting in her room for her after her bath. The fluffy dog had found a place at the foot of her bed, and seemed happy to remain there. It reminded her so much of Patricia that she had to smile at the memory of her beloved dog. Callie wagged her tail at her in assumed sympathy, and she appreciated it greatly. She could hear Andy moving around downstairs; it was very comforting to hear someone else in the big house. She didn't even like staying in her own house when it was empty. Since the twins had gone on vacation with their father for the summer, she had been staying longer at the office at night because she hated coming home to an empty house. With the girls gone, her house felt more like just a place to sleep then a home.

XXX

Andy had spent a little while cleaning up the kitchen after dinner before settling down to watch some TV and check her emails. She felt restless and tired, and was having trouble getting into any of the shows on the television so she decided to just give it up and call it a night. She poured herself a small glass of rum and took it upstairs with her so she could get ready for bed. She had heard Miranda moving around upstairs, but it had been quiet for a while so she knew the bathroom was finally free and she could clean up before heading to bed.

Deciding on a quick shower instead of her normal hot bath, Andy was in and out in fifteen minutes. After she got changed for the night, she opened her bedroom door back up so Callie could wander in and out at will. Besides, she hated sleeping with the door closed; it made her feel closed in. Flipping on her TV, she settled in to her bed, ignoring the mind numbing sitcom, she really only needed the background noise and wasn't really interested in watching the show. Andy sipped at her drink, enjoying the burning sensation of the liquid sliding down her throat and leaving a warm glow in her stomach that helped to settle her nerves. She stared into her glass, silently contemplating the last few hours of her day. She couldn't believe that she had Miranda Priestly staying in her house. She knew of the older woman's reputation, of course. She was having a hard time reconciling the reputation with the woman who had been sitting at her kitchen table talking with her so casually. They always say that first appearances are so important. Watching Miranda walk up the porch stairs in her power suit and high heels had been something to see. She knew that Miranda was a bit older then her, but before she had turned and looked directly at her, Andy had only seen her paler then pale hair. When she did turn and look at her with those fierce blue eyes set against impossibly smooth skin that looked like it was cast from the finest porcelain, she was secretly pleased. Nigel had told her that Miranda Priestly was a beautiful woman, and he was right. She remembered some of the nicknames Nigel had told her about. Miranda had acquired a few over the years, but she had to say that Miranda Priestly was the very image of a Snow Queen with her ageless appearance in complete contrast to the shock of white hair. That she was so warm and welcoming towards Andy was at total odds with both her appearance and her reputation.

Looking around her room she realized that something was missing, or rather someone.

"Callie?" Andy called out for her dog.

"She's in here with me." Miranda's voice drifted softly from the room across from hers.

"Oh, ok. Is she bothering you?" Andy crawled out of her bed and walked across the hall to peak into Miranda's room. _Hmm, she sleeps with her door open too._ The guest room was dark and she couldn't see much more then even darker shadows, but she was impressed by how different the room felt now that Miranda was there. Her presence seemed to fill the room, much like the smell of her perfume that hung in the air around her. Inhaling deeply, she found the heady scent already familiar and strangely soothing.

"No, she's fine. I don't mind having her in here."

"Ok have a good night. I will see ya in the morning." Andy turned and left the open doorway, almost missing the last bit of Miranda's response as she walked across the hallway.

"You too, Andy and, thank you again. I think Nigel was right." Miranda murmured cryptically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2: Thank you all for the reviews, we were very happy with everyone's support that we were starting a new story. We have had a lot of support that we are moving on to something a little more romancy and less angsty, lol…**

**A/N3: Please continue with all the reviews, we love to hear from you, especially our crossover readers who are following our other DWP and OUAT stories. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for "things that you would like to see happen" we are always happy to try and satisfy requests….!**

**A/N4: We are trying to develop a facebook page so please check it out for updates and a way to communicate outside of the fanfic site just type in Kl Rhavensfyre we also post original artwork and photos there  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: we do not own the DWP just the original storyline and plot. Please do not archive. **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Andy woke up to the torturous smell of coffee. Torturous because there was no way to keep sleeping past the enticing aroma wafting up the stairs and demanding that she greet the day. Groaning loudly, Andy pouted at the olfactory intrusion. She wasn't ready to get up yet. Rolling over in bed, she focused bleary eyes on her alarm clock and cursed silently.

O_nly eight in the morning… she still had another hour to sleep_.

Andy had her farm set up so her workers did the morning chores and she would be allowed to sleep in. It might seem odd, yes, but what was the use of working for yourself if you can't indulge just a little? It was one of the perks of being your own boss; you got to make your own hours. Evidently being your own boss didn't mean squat when you have a guest waking you up earlier than you preferred.

Andy stumbled out of bed and pulled on yesterday's jeans and an old sleeveless hoody that had started its first life with sleeves and not quite as ratty looking. It didn't matter what it looked like, it was Andy's favorite and it was comfortable. The lettering on the back was faded and cracked but was still legible, emblazoned with the Saxon Family Farm name and the Sach's crest. Running into the bathroom to make a quick pit stop before wandering downstairs, Andy padded down the familiar stairs towards the smell of hot coffee calling to her like a caffeinated pied piper. She immediately spotted Miranda sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed and looking impeccably made up, casually reading HER kindle and drinking coffee out of HER favorite mug. Callie was lying lazily at Miranda's feet, barely managing to lift her head and wag her tail at Andy in greeting before flopping back down again with an overdramatic sigh. Andy smiled ruefully; she was empathetic to Callie's lethargic response since the collie mix rarely woke up before she did. Evidently Andy wasn't the only victim of Miranda's early morning routine.

_Seriously, she has my kindle, my mug, and my dog?_ Andy thought, more than a little peeved as she rummaged around in the cabinets for another mug and poured her coffee into that. When she had told Miranda to use whatever she needed yesterday, she didn't realize the offer would extend quite so far. Hell, it even said Andy's mug right on it in big bold letters across the side. It had been a gift from Nigel years ago. When she kept stealing his mug in the mornings, he finally broke down and bought her a personalized one.

Sitting down at the table, she took her first sip and hummed in pleasure. This was way better than the coffee she made. Andy's uncle had blamed her coffee on his hairy chest and Nigel said it made his hair fall out from the jitters it inspired. Andy had pointed out that she was neither hairy nor bald so it must just be them. Her coffee was strong and black and could hold a spoon upright in a mug all by itself, but it was not anywhere near what you could call good. Despite the consequences, Jay and Nigel would gracefully accept her attempts to make them coffee every morning along with a healthy spoonful of sugar and a lot of creamer. She smiled in fond memory of the three of them drinking her coffee together in the mornings. They didn't know that you weren't supposed to give thirteen year olds coffee, but it had never stunted her growth, so she really didn't care. Watching Miranda read HER kindle, Andy laid her head on the table with the mug still wrapped in her hands. That her position and frame of mind wasn't that much different from Callies beneath the kitchen table wasn't completely lost on her. She really, really hated mornings. It was a good thing she could afford help, because the horses would have had to learn to get their own grain out of the storage bin each morning if she had to do it all by herself. Of course, she had a couple of sly ones that managed to pull that stunt off once in a while all on their own. She had left an entire month of horse feed overnight in the back of the truck once when she had gotten home late and tired. When she woke up in the middle of the night to a strange noise, she had found two of her escape artists happily munching out of the impromptu grain bin that they had made out of the bed of her pickup truck. After having to closely watch them for twenty four hours to make sure they wouldn't colic, she made sure her trips to the mill were always early enough to get the feed put up right away.

Andy lied there for a moment enjoying the sensation of the smooth wood cool against her cheek and temple, contemplating her bugs eye view of the wood grain spreading out before her as the steam of her coffee curled up and out of the confines of her generic ceramic mug. Taking in another deep breath, she could smell nothing but the energizing smell of coffee. Another yawn cracked her jaw in its intensity, blinding her to the world for a second as her face contorted around the deep inhalation that left her more tired then less. She refocused her attention back onto the steam rising from her coffee cup. It would be so nice if she could simply inhale her caffeine, it would be so much easier then raising her head to drink sometimes.

"If I had known you were going to sleep all morning I would have had you set an alarm clock."

Miranda's first words to the disheveled brunette sounded terse even to Miranda's ears. Andy simply blinked, slowly, before pushing her head up off of the hard surface of the table.

_Really?_ Andy thought incredulously. _ It was her kitchen; she could sleep in it if she wanted to. _

"It's not that late." Andy grumbled, slouching back into her chair in a barely vertical position so she could safely drink her coffee.

"If you worked for me…" Miranda started, speaking in a way that would have made anyone at the receiving end of that cautioning tone tremble back in New York, her deadline driven persona peeved at the laissez-faire attitude of her hostess.

"But I don't." Andy interrupted her without even bothering to look up from her coffee.

"Now, do you have a list of whatever you need so we can go get it today?" She asked in a matter of fact attitude, finally looking up from her mug after taking a deep draught of her blissfully concealed caffeine.

Watching Miranda dip her head elegantly in acquiescence, Andy nodded amicably in return. "Good, let me go get changed and then we can head out." Andy finished her coffee and got up from the table, throwing out one parting shot before leaving the room.

"And maybe you should ask the next time before you take someone's kindle." Andy hadn't really meant to snap like that, but Miranda was in her space and arbitrarily using her things and then she had the gall to get after her about sleeping in. It just hit Andy the wrong way, especially since it was first thing in the morning and she hadn't even had any coffee yet. Even if Miranda had deserved it, it wasn't good manners to point out her guests social failings. Andy felt slightly guilty for being a bit of a bitch to her, and made a mental note to make it up to the older woman later.

Miranda stood there in stunned silence as the younger woman walked away without another word. Closing her mouth so she wouldn't look like a fish out of water, she stood and looked at her comfy little set up she had made up this morning. Miranda certainly wasn't used to someone talking to her like that. And, while it left her feeling a little disconcerted, she couldn't help but find Andy's bravado refreshing. She knew she shouldn't have jumped on the young woman like that. In fact, she felt a bit sheepish that she had behaved the way she had, this was Andy's house and she had just taken over, again. Looking down at the coffee in her hand, she found another reason for Andy's irritation, she was holding Andy's mug.

Jesus, she had been such an ass this morning, she could just kick herself. So, the question of the hour was, why?

Comparing Andy to the drones that worked for Miranda hadn't been smart, since she knew she couldn't and didn't even want to treat Andy like an employee. She had fallen back on old behavior patterns because it was what she did when she was unsure of or uncomfortable with a situation. It was very simple, really.

In New York, it hadn't been unusual for Miranda to get frequent offers from the models she worked with. It didn't matter if they were gay or straight, or if they knew if she was either. She couldn't bring herself to look at them twice or even entertain the idea of sleeping with a single one because they were all so damn fake. There was no way to tell if they were really interested in her as a person, or if it was the glamour of sleeping with Miranda Priestly and the possibility of getting ahead in the process. So, although Miranda was surrounded by the young and beautiful, she hadn't felt the least bit interested in a single one. Finding available, professional women like herself had also been quite a chore. Oh, they were out there, but were either so far in the closet they weren't interested in a real relationship, or they didn't feel they needed to divorce their husbands before exploring their other sexual needs. She had found the whole process too tedious to even bother with. Miranda was nothing like that, she wanted to be in a real relationship and she wasn't willing to stay in a fake marriage to maintain appearances. Being Miranda Priestly was more of a curse then a blessing in the relationship department, up to now her sexual preference had remained more of a concept then a reality.

…Until Andy.

Quietly observing the handsome brunette when she entered the kitchen dressed in old faded jeans and a dilapidated hooded sweatshirt had exposed her to a new set of options. Andy didn't give a damn who Miranda was. As in, she knew who Miranda was and she still didn't give a damn, and she was absolutely the most beautiful creature she had seen in years despite the constant stream of models that passed through Runway's doors. She was surrounded by beauty and outward perfection every day of the week and saw only the grasping falsity of vacuous minds and distorted souls. Now she was here in the middle of nowhere feeling things for the much younger woman whose house she was staying in. Andy's presence made her think of all the things she had imagined only abstractly and made her want to make them tangible. This had unsettled Miranda so much that she had reacted badly in Andy's presence and found herself focusing on what she saw as a flaw in Andy's perfection in order to mask her growing attraction. Grimacing at her self analysis, she shook her head in irritation at her bad behavior. If she wanted to get to know Andy better, she was going to have to learn to not be Miranda Priestly and just be Miranda. How do you stop embracing your own iconic image? It had been so long since she had been just Miranda.

Luckily for Miranda's peace of mind, Andy chose that moment to appear fully dressed for the day. At least she was wearing nicer jeans and black cowboy boots this time and she had left that old hoody upstairs. _Thank God, the thing was horrendous and should have been made a rag a long time ago_, Miranda thought. She had changed into a boldly patterned button down shirt that she had left open and unbuttoned over a plain tank top.

"You ready to go?" Andy asked, trying to be nicer this time around. She had come down stairs to find Miranda deep in thought, a slight frown marring Miranda's otherwise smooth beauty as she sat waiting at the table for her. Andy had stood in the doorway unobserved for a moment, watching the older woman so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Andy's arrival at first. She worried she had been to harsh on the older woman earlier. Andy was not used to having other people in the house with her. With the exception of Nigel during his infrequent visits, she had the house to herself every morning. Drinking her morning cup of caffeine was her quiet time before she would go out and start her day and her employee's knew that unless there was an emergency or one of the horses were hurt, the farmhouse was off limits.

"Do you need to eat breakfast? I don't want to rush you." Miranda was trying to apologize without actually saying I'm sorry.

"Naw, I will get something later. May I see your list so I know where we should go?" Andy held her hand out; assuming a woman like Miranda would be organized and have taken the time to write everything down. She was right. Miranda handed her a piece of paper, her elegant script swooping and dipping across the thick parchment she favored in a well delineated list of needs. Smirking at the expressive writing style, Andy couldn't help but think that Miranda had no issues with self-esteem. The bold swoops and heavy lines practically gave away Miranda's personality even if you had never met the woman. Andy's own handwriting was barely legible, refusing to keep to the boundaries of having a single pattern to analyze; she always thought that it reflected her creative nature. It was a nicer thought then admitting that she never cared to apply herself to improve her handwriting skills in school.

"Ok, we have two choices, Baltimore or Annapolis?" Please choose Annapolis, Andy thought to herself. "Which one would you prefer?"

"Annapolis."

"That sounds fine." Andy was game for a road trip. It had been awhile and since they lived so far out in the country, it was always a day trip when going shopping. She preferred Annapolis over Baltimore even though it was farther away. The area was a little more highbrow but also a bit more laid back. Baltimore was just too noisy and everyone was always in a hurry, it was just a stressful place to visit. Annapolis also had a rather large mall that carried some of the higher brand stores she thought Miranda would appreciate. Andy was looking forward to revisiting Stony River again, a restaurant she had found the last time she had visited; she could take Miranda out for a nice lunch.

Andy led them out to one of the old barns she had converted into a large garage where she kept her vehicles. Bypassing her pickup truck she smiled at her precious baby. Always the gentleman, she gallantly opened the passenger door of her mustang GT for Miranda to climb into. Miranda admired the leather interior of the muscle car, the sleek lines looked powerful, and she had to admit to a slight thrill when Andy turned the key and the Mustang roared to life around her. Andy flipped her visor down and pulled out her sunglasses from their holder. Sliding them on with an easy practiced movement, Andy looked over at Miranda and grinned widely. Her Mustang rarely got to come out and play, but a trip to the city was just the excuse she needed to pull the bright yellow car out of the garage.

"Ready?" She asked, shifting the car into first gear when Miranda nodded at her. She rolled out of the garage slowly, making sure to clear the concrete block walls before popping into second gear so fast she could feel gravity pressing her back into her seat, gunning the powerful machine out her driveway with a quick sideways glance at her white knuckled passenger. Ignoring the entirely inappropriate sense of satisfaction for getting Miranda back for this morning, Andy tried to tone down her driving style a bit to keep Miranda from having a heart attack in the passenger seat.

XXX

Miranda was pleasantly surprised by what Annapolis had to offer. She wasn't generally a mall person but this was actually a very nice one. Andy had been very polite if a bit quiet and subdued the entire time she shopped. She was always opening doors for her or just waiting patiently while she tried clothes on. She was a little concerned when she came out of the changing room one time to find the younger woman wasn't there, but it was short lived. Andy showed back up 10 minutes later carrying a bag with no explanation or apology for sneaking off. Miranda had lived through a few minutes of panic when her imagination made her worry that Andy had gotten either bored or tired of watching her shop so single mindedly.

"Hey, Miranda?" Andy asked while standing outside yet another changing room.

"Yes?" Came the distracted reply from behind a slated wooden door. A salesperson hovered nearby, ready to assist in a minute. Andy had to laugh at the woman's nervous behavior, knowing that the only reason she was hovering so close was the chance at ringing up a ridiculous amount of sales from Miranda. The woman new how to shop and the saleswomen seemed to have an unerring knack for sniffing out a customer with money. They were like hounds fighting for a bone. Andy never got this much attention when she shopped alone.

"Are you about ready for lunch? I made some reservations for us." Andy was starting to feel a little short tempered, they had been shopping for what seemed like hours and she hadn't eaten yet today.

"Ok, hold on." Miranda responded.

"To what?" Andy asked with a grin, smiling at the stony faced saleswoman watching her as she stood with all of Miranda's bags lying at her feet. Evidently, she hadn't elevated Andy up to the same level of importance as the Prada clad woman trying on their stores clothes.

"Your horses." Miranda fired back, not missing a beat.

"Can't, they aren't allowed in the mall. Oh hey, I forgot to ask you, do you think you will want to ride while you are here?" Andy let the question linger, adding a bit more innuendo to the innocuous question just to watch the smug look on the sales woman's face slide a bit as she caught on to the potential meaning of their conversation.

"Ride what?" Miranda asked a little distractedly. Andy smiled broadly, her lips curling back on white teeth as Miranda fell right into her verbal trap.

"Why, the horses of course." She let herself practically leer in the direction of the woman, enjoying her discomfiture as she realized she shouldn't have dismissed Andy so arbitrarily. Unfortunately, Andy found herself caught in her own trap as she tried to not think about what else the older woman could ride.

_Down girl._

"I hadn't really thought about it." Miranda answered, appearing from the changing room with an armful of clothes.

"That's ok, you can think about it over lunch. Are you getting all of this?" Andy spoke to Miranda but she boldly eyed the saleslady as she chose her words carefully, still irked at being disregarded by the woman. She hated being judged by wait staff and salespeople who made assumptions about her based on what she wore and how she looked. The excessive fawning over Miranda had set her teeth on edge from the start, even though Miranda seemed to take the behavior in stride or even as her due. Or, more then likely, she wasn't even aware of how people treated her differently.

"Yes, is that ok?" Miranda asked. Andy's heart sang, hearing Miranda ask her something instead of taking it as her due.

"Of course, I was just going to carry this over to the registers. I wasn't judging." Andy picked everything up and carried them over to the cashier, robbing the saleswoman of her cache as she strode past the now fuming woman. Next time, maybe the woman wouldn't be so quick to judge a book by its cover.

"Thank you." Miranda was having a wonderful time, and she was looking forward to lunch with Andy. Looking at the number of bags she was carrying, Miranda made a decision to call it a day, thankful that Andy had been so patient with her all this time.

"No problem." Andy grinned at her, making Miranda feel like she was the most important woman in the world. Actually, Andy had been treating her like that since she came back downstairs this morning.

After Miranda paid for her purchases, Andy gathered up all the bags without a word and headed for the mall exit to drop them off in the car.

"You can stay in here in the A/C if you want, I will be right back."

"Um, ok." She technically knew Andy wasn't trying to get away from her, but it felt weird to let her carry all her bags out to the car while she just waited. Miranda didn't like that feeling so she followed Andy out of the building and into the summer sun.

"Hey, what's up? Did you need something out of the Mustang?" Andy asked when she realized that Miranda was following close on her heels.

"No, not really." Miranda answered, helping Andy load her bags into the Mustangs trunk, amazed that all of her bags actually made it onto the larger then expected trunk. It was a nice vehicle, but not very practical in New York and certainly not with two girls. It would be forced to growl through the streets slowly and never enjoy its full potential.

"Are you ready for lunch? I know I am." Her grin was infectious, especially when her question was punctuated by a mildly embarrassing rumble from her stomach. Evidently her stomach knew food was coming soon.

"Lead the way." Miranda waved the hungry woman back into the mall, wondering how good Mall food could be anyways.

Miranda was delighted with her meal. Andy had made reservations for them at a lovely steakhouse attached to the mall that was far more then she had expected. They both enjoyed a wonderfully prepared steak for lunch. Miranda went ahead and enjoyed a lovely glass of wine, while Andy stuck with soda since she was driving. As they ate, the two very different looking women chatted amicably, their conversation flowing easily in the intimate confines of their high backed booth.

Miranda talked more than Andy, which was a little surprising. She found Andy a surprisingly good conversationalist, answering any questions openly without making Miranda feel like she was prying the information from her.

"Nigel called this morning." Miranda informed her before taking a bite of her salad, watching Andy's face carefully for any sign that the news was going to upset her. She was relieved when her news was received with just a friendly questioning look.

\

"Everything ok?" Andy asked casually.

"Yes, he was just updating me on work but he also wanted me to tell you to call him tonight."

"Ok, he probably just wants to remind me to be nice and mind my manners." Andy shrugged liked it wasn't important.

"Well, I don't think he needs to tell you that. You obviously have impeccable manners."

Miranda laughed lightly at the blush that appeared on Andy's cheeks.

Andy's embarrassment at the casual compliment was happily interrupted by the check arriving. Andy reached for the bill before Miranda could even blink, quickly sliding her credit card into the folder and handing it back to the waiter without ever looking at it.

"You didn't have to pay for lunch."

"Sure I did. I brought you here. Don't worry; you can always buy me lunch some other time if you want."

"That sounds acceptable." Miranda would buy lunch and dinner for as long as she was there if it meant having Andy's undivided attention.

"I want to apologize for this morning, Miranda. I will try not to be so grouchy tomorrow."

"Its ok. I understand. I wasn't thinking when I took over everything this morning."

"You're welcome to my kindle anytime if you can keep making coffee in the morning."

Andy offered charmingly, realizing that Miranda had also apologized even if she didn't say the words. Andy found the pale haired woman fascinating. Miranda seemed to be really down to earth, and other than the morning issue she had enjoyed being in her company today.

"You have a deal." Miranda accepted the offer with an elegant tilt of her neck. It was a win/win situation. Coffee seemed to make Andy magically appear from upstairs in the morning, she would gladly make coffee every morning if her reward was spending more time with the charming young woman sitting across from her.

"So, riding? Yes or no." Andy asked as the waiter returned with her card. She signed the receipt before leaving a cash tip. She hated doing the math so she normally just left cash. She handed the folder back to him, knowing that the generous tip she just left ensured they could continue to sit there and talk as long they wanted to.

"I have never ridden a horse before."

"Does that mean you have ridden other things?" Andy asked, trying not to smile at the flustered look on Miranda's face.

"What…what do you mean?"

"Like an elephant or something." Andy asked innocently, keeping her expression as neutral as possible.

"Um, no." Miranda responded slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was going. Getting on a horse sounded a bit frightening, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to embarrass herself in front of Andy. Her face must have given her away, because Andy stopped teasing her, reaching out her hand instinctively to squeeze Miranda's fingers quickly in reassurance.

"I wouldn't put you on a horse that wasn't safe. I promise I wont let you get hurt." Andy turned serious.

"Ok, I might try it then." Miranda spoke, trying to speak intelligently past her preoccupation with Andy's hand resting lightly on hers. Her fingers tingled where Andy had squeezed them, and it had taken every ounce of her self control to keep her hand still beneath those strong fingers, hoping that Andy wouldn't realize what she was doing and move away. She held her breath, and then let it out in a disappointed sigh when Andy looked down at their joined hands and snatched her fingers away as if they had been burned.

"I wasn't really paying attention, you bought jeans right?" Andy asked suddenly, desperate to change the subject. She could still feel the warmth of Miranda's hand against her palm, it had felt good, too good….and she had to fight the urge to do it again.

"Yes, why?"

"Did Nigel include cowboy boots or any boots in your bags, by any chance?" she knew Miranda hadn't bought any shoes, but all of the clothes had blurred together in Andy's mind after the third store they had shopped in.

"No, why?"

"You need appropriate footwear so your foot doesn't slip thru the stirrup." Andy tried to explain, she didn't expect Miranda to know about appropriate boots for riding safely.

"I understood appropriate footwear." Miranda responded carefully. Really, Andy was going to question her knowledge about SHOES?

"Its ok, but we will need to make another stop after you are done here." Andy smiled at Miranda's reaction, it was easy to read the other woman's mind, but she didn't need to get into a long drawn out conversation about it. It would be easier to just show her.

"I'm done." Miranda responded, sliding out of the booth with more grace then Andy could muster in her cowboy boots. If she knew she was going to walk that much in a day, she would have worn her Ariat hikers instead of trying to look more cowboy chic in her black cowboy boots.

"Great, let's get going then." Watching Andy stride purposefully towards the door, Miranda realized Andy was more of a person of action. Once a decision was made, she was ready to go get it done. That was a personality trait she could actually appreciate, since it was one they seemed to share.

XXX

Andy was carrying all of Miranda's spoils in from the days shopping spree, the overabundant number of bags weighting her down making her feel very much like a pack mule. After they had stopped at the tack store that she frequented to get Miranda a decent pair of riding boots, Miranda suddenly decided she wanted to go get groceries. Andy didn't feel like going in to the grocery store after being dragged around the mall all day so she begged out of that excursion. She was tired of being around so many people for the day, she was too used to the solitude of her farm, where at least she could pick and choose the people she had to talk to. Besides, she was way over her quota for the year of dealing with stupid people. In her opinion it always seemed to be worse in the grocery store. Somehow, people became zombies or something when they hit a store, just meandering around and staring blankly as they went through their day with single minded intent. Also, there was always a person or two who would just stare at her as she went by and she had no idea why. It had happened at the mall today too, but she just figured it was because Miranda was with her and there was no denying that Miranda was beautiful. Letting Miranda loose in the store while she opted to wait in the car, Andy turned up the radio and leaned her seat back to relax. There was no telling how long Miranda might be. She had asked Andy if there was anything she wanted before she wandered away. Andy just told her to make sure she got organic whole milk since they were almost out, but other than that she couldn't think of anything. Letting the music lull her into a semi relaxed state, she had been startled out of her quiet musings when Miranda suddenly opened the passenger door.

The groceries had to fit into the small back seat since the cars trunk was already stuffed with Miranda's shopping spree plus one small bag of her own. After dropping her bag in her room she ran back down to help put all the groceries away. In addition to the organic milk, she noticed that Miranda had bought everything else organic as well. She smiled at the other woman's effort, it was sweet and she appreciated it.

"Did you know that most of the produce is from local farmers here?" Andy asked, pulling out a pretty impressive selection of fresh vegetables from her bag.

"No, I didn't. But that's a really great way to help out the economy in this area and shows community support." Miranda had been impressed with the local store that Andy had taken her to. It was a welcome change from the big chain stores that charged an arm and a leg for produce that wasn't even half the quality of what she had bought today.

"You didn't have to buy these." Andy informed her, holding up a bag of unblemished granny smith apples in her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I would have given them to you for free." Andy smirked. Seeing the confused look on Miranda's face she realized Nigel hadn't told the older woman everything after all.

"These here, they come from my orchard. It's just over that hill back there." She pointed in the general direction of the hillside barely visible through the kitchen window. Andy wasn't kidding when she said it would be a day trip, they had barely made it back in time to watch the sunset, the late afternoon sun was casting her orchard in shadow against the bright orange disk of the sun hanging low in the sky.

"Really? Then can I get my money back?" Miranda teased.

"Sure." When she saw Andy reach into her pocket, she held up her hand and shook her head, not realizing she would take her seriously.

"Ok, well if you don't need me I am gonna head down to the barn and check on everything." Andy took one of the apples, appreciated the irony of its travel from her farm only to come back again. Before she left the house she called back, holding the apple up for Miranda to see before taking a bite out of it.

"Thanks for the apple." Miranda just shook her head. She had no idea Andy had an orchard. Maybe she could get Andy to take her on a tour tomorrow.

When Andy finally returned to the house, she found Miranda curled up on the couch with her Kindle once again. Evidently Andy was going to have to get one for Miranda to use if she had any hope of getting hers back.

Frowning, Andy flopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Can you get your dusty boots off the table?" Miranda asked calmly, putting the kindle down to look at Andy.

Huffing, Andy did it anyways. She was too preoccupied with tomorrow's issues to worry about Miranda's incessant need to micromanage.

"Is everything alright?" Miranda asked, noticing the frown on Andy's face.

"It will be."

"What happened?" She asked, wondering what could have happened during the short interval between Andy coming back home and then coming back in from the barn.

"One of the horses pulled off his shoe. I have to put it back on tomorrow." Andy stated tiredly, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands as she contemplated the fun times ahead.

"Ok?" Miranda literally had no idea what Andy had just said.

"It's Polo. He can be a bit difficult. If it was any other horse it would be fine, but this one is just a pain in the ass."

"Then why do you keep him?" It was a fair enough question, and one that Andy wouldn't hold against her.

"I rescued him from a very bad situation. I just need to get him trained and safe for people so I can get him a good home. Right now we have major trust issues. He doesn't trust me and I sure as hell don't trust him, but I still want what's best for him." Andy explained, unsure how much Miranda would understand.

Polo had been starved and abused when Andy got a phone call that the local horse rescue needed her help. She had a stock trailer and since no one could get anywhere near him they needed someone with an open trailer to see if they could shoo him in. Andy hadn't been impressed with the way the volunteers had handled the situation, the poor horse had been terrified, and so once she got him in the trailer, she let them know that she was just going to take him herself. They actually seemed relieved at not having to take in another mouth to feed, so they agreed to her terms. Now Andy had him. He had gained plenty of weight, but he was still very distrustful of people and since he had almost broke her arm by kicking her one day she was pretty wary of him too. She had already told her farm hands to slip a sedative into his feed in the morning. If she could, she would have left him unshod, but unfortunately his feet had been in horrible shape and she had to put corrective plates on him until new hoof growth kicked in. Luckily the clinches had pulled clean when he pulled his shoe off today, so he didn't have any more hoof damage to contend with.

"It sounds like you are doing the best by him that you can." Miranda answered sympathetically, she hadn't understood half of the horse terms, but she did get that Andy had saved an animal from a bad situation and was trying to help. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be a good day to ask for a tour of the farm. It's not like she didn't have time to do it another day. _Time, Oh crap_. Looking at the time, she realized that she should check her email.

"Andy?" She looked over at the other woman sheepishly. "I really need to use the internet."

"Sure, no problem." Andy responded amicably. She wrote down the guest password for her account so that Miranda could log onto her secure network. "Here you go. You can use the desk over there if you want." She pointed at her work desk tucked into the corner of the room, its clean surface revealing how very rarely work was actually accomplished there.

"Thank you. Don't forget to call Nigel." Miranda set down Andy's Kindle on the coffee table and went up to retrieve her laptop.

Andy snatched up her Kindle from the coffee table, curious to see what Miranda had been reading. _Really, fantasy?_ She cocked her head at the sound of Miranda's voice speaking to someone on the phone. Figuring it was Nigel, she tuned out the conversation until she heard her end the call with a "love you" to the person on the other side of the line.

_So, not Nigel._

She must have called her girls. She knew that Miranda had twins who were with their father for the summer, so that made the most sense to Andy.

Picking up her cell phone, she decided to get the call over with Nigel. It only rang once before he picked up.

"Hey sweetheart" Nigel's voice held nothing but affection for her as he greeted her enthusiastically. Yeah, he wasn't up to anything at all.

"Yo, Nige."

"Would you please talk like a proper young lady?" He admonished, revisiting an old argument. She only talked like that to him, but he didn't know that. She only did it to annoy him, but he didn't know that either.

"As soon as I turn into one, I sure will." Andy responded sweetly, just like she always did. "Miranda said you wanted me to call." Seeing the woman in question appear as she spoke her name, Andy smiled up at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were behaving yourself, and of course, to see how you are doing."

"Hold on. Miranda, am I behaving myself?" She mock held out her phone as Miranda stood silently, unsure if she was supposed to respond or not before realizing that Andy was teasing Nigel. "Apparently I am, Nige."

"Is she really right there?" Nigel asked, sure he was being teased somehow, but unsure if Andy was telling him the truth about Miranda's presence.

"Yes, do you want to talk to her?" Miranda took the phone out of Andy's hand before she could hear a reply.

"Nigel, leave your niece alone. She is being a pretty good hostess." She delivered her speech in her best Miranda Priestly haughty voice, and then handed the phone back to Andy with a smirk and a wink before going back to the desk.

"Anything else, ya old fuss budget?"

"I can't believe you did that to me." Nigel sounded scandalized despite Andy's plea that she was innocent.

"I didn't, she took the phone from me." She could hear him sigh over the line. He was so fun to tease.

"Anything else, Nigel?" She asked.

"How are things there?" He really wanted to reconnect with the young woman he considered his niece. The fact that she was joking with him again was a positive step forward.

"It's fine. I have to put a new show on Polo tomorrow, so that sucks."

"You be careful around him, he's dangerous." Nigel's voice had gotten so loud that Miranda could hear him. Frowning at Nigel's warning, she found that she wasn't very happy that Andy had managed to gloss over the danger involved.

"I am aware. I am the one that almost got a broken arm from him." Hearing Miranda suck in her breath suddenly at that inadvertent revelation, she remembered that she hadn't told her that. Oh well, it's her job.

"Don't worry, he at least leads and stands now. Plus, I am having him sedated at morning feed before I even go near him." She spoke loudly, effectively assuring both parties at the same time.

"Ok, I know you can handle him, I just worry."

"Hey, thanks for that, but I will be fine." Andy responded warmly, this was the longest conversation she had had with Nigel in a while. It was nice to know he was concerned about her.

"Ok, sweetheart, have a good night. Call me when you get done with him first thing, ok? Love you."

"Love you too, Nige" Andy hung up and kicked off her boots before propping her feet back on the coffee table.

"Do you mind if I watch some t.v.? I don't want to disturb you." Andy asked.

"It's fine." Miranda was already going over The Book that Nigel had sent to her via email.

Miranda was so caught up in her work that she was startled when Andy jumped up and ran outside_. What the hell?_ Miranda followed, curious to see what she was up to.

"What was so important?" Miranda had to ask when she found Andy just standing on the porch doing nothing.

"I almost missed the sunset. Isn't it gorgeous tonight?" Andy explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to run outside just to look at a sunset. Miranda followed Andy's gesture, taking in the magnificent sunset, trying to see it as Andy did. Miranda felt like she hadn't really looked at a sunset in years. Looked as in took in the experience for what it was, natures display marking another day in her life that could never be relived, that was unique and one of a kind and held all the mysteries of the universe in it. Her day with Andy took on new meaning as she realized that this day with her was marked by such beauty at the end, and it fit perfectly. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

"It really is." She wasn't thinking when she moved to Andy's side and took her hand. Andy squeezed lightly and smiled but didn't let go. They stayed there until the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the sky turned the hues of deepest purple that was quickly giving way to the night sky. Miranda couldn't honestly remember being this comfortable around someone she had only known such a short time. She chalked it up to hearing about Andy for so long from Nigel.

"Do you feel like dinner?" Andy asked, her stomach focusing back on food since lunch had become a fond but hour's old memory.

"Yes, but tonight I will cook?" Miranda offered.

"Ok, just don't poison me please?" Andy begged, wondering what the older woman had in mind for dinner.

"I will have you know that I am a very good cook, thank you very much." Miranda responded, her voice carrying mock hurt at the insult offered to her cooking before she could even prove herself.

"I will just have to take your word for it" Andy smirked, gestured for Miranda to enter first as she held the screen door open for her.

After getting Callie's dinner, Andy went back to her reading while letting Miranda take over her kitchen. She needed to do some shopping, and since Miranda was occupied in the kitchen, she booted up her laptop so she could order Miranda her own kindle. She paid for rush shipping on it. In three days she would have her Kindle back full time.

She still couldn't believe that Miranda had been reading The Redemption of Althalus. Andy had read it so much her paper back book had fallen apart so she purchased it digitally. Yeah, it was kind of simple, but it was an engaging story never the less.

"Don't lose my place." Miranda said from the door way, wiping her hands on a dish towel as she leaned against the frame.

"How bout if I bookmark it so you can get back to your spot whenever you want?"

"Acceptable." Miranda responded, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Andy did just that so she could re-read the story.

After dinner, Andy put the dishes in the dishwasher and bid Miranda a good night. The food had been excellent, just as Miranda had promised, but it had been a busy day and she was ready to get some much needed sleep.

Callie stayed downstairs with the older woman while she headed up to soak in her tub, making sure to first shut the door to the bathroom. She wasn't used to having to close herself in everywhere. While soaking in the tub, she thought about how Callie had taken to the other woman. All she could figure out was that Callie must think Miranda needed her. Even knowing that her dog loved her and would be there after Miranda went back to her life, it still hurt just a little that she had abandoned Andy for another woman. Fickle dog. Still, her behavior seemed to follow a common theme in Andy's life. Everyone or thing she ever loved eventually left her. Her parents had died and left her with her uncle, who also died, and then Nigel stopped visiting, preferring New York over the farm that his partner loved more then anything in the world, and now even her dog preferred someone else. Diving under the hot water to clear her thoughts, she failed miserably as the overwhelming loneliness she felt most days washed over her again, threatening to steal the days happy moments.. God, she was being morose tonight. Stepping out of the tub, she was drying her hair with a towel when Miranda stepped into the bathroom from her room.

"Hey there, did you need something?" Andy asked, totally unfazed about being naked in front of the other woman.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to take a shower." Miranda apologized, amazed that she hadn't stuttered at the site of a very naked Andy. She had turned around in mid sentence, but hadn't counted on the mirror in front of her, offering an unrelieved view of Andy's naked body until she forced herself to close her eyes. It didn't matter; the memory was emblazoned on the back of her eyelids and in every cell and fiber of her brain and body.

"Ok, just let me get out of here." Andy didn't seem to be aware of Miranda's reaction to finding her naked in the bathroom. She walked over to the sliding door that Miranda had assumed was a closet, but hadn't opened. Evidently, the bathroom straddled the two opposing bedrooms, which made perfect sense in such an old house. Miranda watched as Andy disappeared into her room. "Have a good night" Andy called back; unaware of the stunned look on Miranda's face as she fought her competing emotions. The painful combination of embarrassment and arousal left her unsure how to proceed. It didn't help that the woman didn't seem to have an ounce of decorum when it came to wondering about naked, but it didn't take away from the fact that Miranda had thoroughly enjoyed watching her walk away. Andy had an exquisite body.

Taking in a deep breath to try and compose herself, Miranda hugged her robe around her neck as she contemplated the still damp tub. There was no way she could slide into the same tub that Andy had just vacated. Just the thought of it sent hot shivers down her spine that landed directly between her thighs.

_Well, that was a sight she wouldn't soon forget,_ she thought to herself, deciding on a cold shower.

XXX

**AN: Thank you for all of the reviews the response has been remarkable. We are writing this as a slow build romance but I was just wondering when people might want to see them have sex. Sooner rather than later, or?**

**AN: We have started a community for rated M femslash so if you have any recommendations on well written stories please let me know. They can be from any fandom also anyone that goes onto our facebook page and sends a friend request can you leave alittle note to let us know you found us on fanfic so we know who it is?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: we do not own TDWP just the original storyline and plot**

**Chapter 4**

When Andy came downstairs the next morning she couldn't contain an overly smug smirk when she walked into the kitchen. Her mug still sat exactly where she had left it last night, the yellow sticky note still boldly plastered across the side of it. Miranda was sitting primly at the kitchen table, impeccably dressed and drinking her coffee out of the mug Andy had left for her.

Last night Andy had gone downstairs after she heard the shower start up and left a very special mug on the kitchen counter where Miranda couldn't miss it, right next to the coffee maker. It said _YOUR'S_. Andy had seen it at the mall and when Miranda was pre-occupied in one of the many changing rooms, she ran out and bought it.

She wanted her mug back. Smiling at the irony, Andy found it funny that Miranda still had her kindle and her dog, but at least she had her mug back. It was enough for now.

"Morning" she mumbled to Miranda as she shuffled in and sat down with a solid plunk onto the wooden chair. She grabbed an apple from the large bowl of fruit in the middle of the table to munch on while she mentally went through the list of what she needed to do today.

_Forge a new shoe for Polo._

_Shoe Polo._

_Hope Polo wouldn't go ballistic._

That last one was an important reminder; she fished her cell from her jeans pocket and hit a number, not having to wait long for a female voice to answer.

"Ellie? Did you remember to sedate him? What do you mean he only ate half? Well shit it's going to be an interesting day." Andy hung up with a groan, closing her eyes and laying her head down on the table to feel the cool grain of the wood against her forehead, willing any potential headache over today to not come and visit her.

_Damn horse knew something was up. He was too smart by far_, her thoughts were interrupted by the soft thunk of something being put on the table next to her nose. She opened her eyes to find herself staring almost cross-eyed at a very bright, very yellow sticky note hiding a cup of hot coffee.

"Oh, bless you." Andy spoke gratefully, peeling her head away from the table to sit up straight enough to enjoy her morning caffeine. As before, it was perfect, and Andy made a soft purring noise in her throat as she downed the hot liquid a bit too fast, ignoring the slight burn as acceptable collateral damage in exchange for the feeling of caffeine rejuvenating her body.

"Problem?" Miranda asked, returning to her seat after refilling her own cup, holding the shiny black cup with bright white lettering on it up in a mock salute before sipping delicately. Andy was going to assume that meant she liked her cup, although the slightly mocking smile and salute could have been a kudos for how she had reclaimed her beloved coffee mug.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied, peeling the offending yellow sticky off to reveal her name boldly printed on the side. She had found a mug that said Miranda on it, but her sense of humor had required her to ignore that option and go for the "yours" mug. Miranda might not get it, but Andy thought it was absolutely hilarious.

"Do you always start your morning so late?" Miranda inquired curiously, her voice clear and not harboring any condescending notes.

"Yes." Andy answered glibly, smiling at Miranda's attempt to not be, well….Miranda.

"Speaking of which, I have to go now. I need to get this done before the sedative wears off." Andy stood up suddenly, downing her coffee in one shot and running her cup under the faucet before turning to face the still lounging Miranda. She knew she sounded distracted, but her focus was already on Polo and the coming drama.

"I will hopefully see you for lunch." She added, trying to make an effort to not be rude. She was on a pretty tight time line, especially if Ellie was right and Polo had only eaten half of the sedative she had added to his feed. "If you feel like going out the keys for the mustang are hanging up and we have plenty of cleared paths if you want to go for a walk."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Miranda was touched. Andy was opening her farm to her and letting her use her car so she wouldn't feel like a prisoner.

Andy grabbed her cowboy hat, stuffing it over her dark brunette hair before heading out the door, the smell of sweet hay and summer sun breezing in past her before she closed the door behind her.

"Have a good day." Andy smiled at her beneath the wide brim of her cowboy hat, making Miranda forget about her cooling coffee for a few minutes. She was contemplating the idea that it wasn't just cowboys who had a patent on sexiness, cowgirls were starting to look pretty good too. At least one particular one. Miranda sighed then grimaced as she took a sip of her coffee, finding it cold. A small noise caught her attention and she looked down to find Callie looking up at her, her mouth open and tongue lolling in what she could only describe as an amused doggie smile.

XXX

To say that Andy was not having a good day would be a huge understatement. The shoe was forged in no time, but it still took more time then she had anticipated because someone had forgotten to get the forge heated up for her. She didn't mind getting the forge hot, it was a soothing process, one that she enjoyed doing when she had the time. The flames dancing on hot coal never ceased to calm her, the smell of the fire and hot steel glowing deep red to almost bright white was something she understood. The process seemed simple, but held more skill than most people would think. Just like fitting a shoe to a hoof to correct a bad gait. Polo was a good example, his feet were the product of a lazy farrier and an uneducated owner that had let him go to pot in a field after he had thrown someone, probably from the pain in his feet. The only problem with that situation was that he was now totally gun shy about anyone messing with his feet, shoes meant pain, and he had had enough of that. The fact that he was cranky and uncooperative and almost a thousand pounds of muscle and attitude was the reason behind the need for a sedative to calm the nervous horse. Andy had to teach him from new experiences that shoeing didn't mean pain, and only after he realized that and trusted her not to hurt him could she start trusting him not to accidently hurt her.

Calming down Polo took longer than she had expected and by the time she had him in the cross ties and ready to go, the sedative that he had only gotten half a dose of was already wearing off. So, now she had a nervous horse trying to dance in the barn aisle while eyeballing the cross ties and her with great suspicion as she tried to convince him to keep his hoof between her thighs while she tried to get the shoe on as quickly as possible. It really wasn't helping that he kept trying to pull his leg away and she had unclenched nails sticking out of his hoof, the sharp ends threatening to catch her every time he pulled away.

She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she never heard Miranda come up behind her. Everyone knew not to come into the barn when she was shoeing Polo. Extra people made him more jumpy. More jumpy meant less safe for everyone involved.

"Andy" she heard Miranda call out softly. Unfortunately, the unexpected voice made her jump which made Polo freak out. He pulled his leg out of her grip violently, shying sideways to move as far as the ties would let him go away from the scary noise that had made the human jump. Andy heard the sound of the last nail she had just hammered in scratch and rip along her leather clad thighs, the heavy cowhide taking the brunt of the damage as Polo's hoof slid down to land with a dull thud on the packed earth floor.

"Goddamn it" she hissed, pissed at the unexpected intrusion. A sudden sharp burning sensation made itself known almost immediately. Looking down, she cursed internally at the sight of her bloodied hand. The sharp edge of the nail had caught her across the meat of her palm at her thumb barely missing her wrist, but leaving a ragged gash that was now bleeding freely enough to drip down her fingers. It was damn lucky that she had on her chaps or her thigh would be just as bloody as her hand was becoming.

"Miranda get the hell out of here." Andy gritted out, digging out a bandanna from her pocket and wrapping her palm tightly with the thin fabric. It wasn't much, but at least she could handle the horse long enough to get him back in his paddock without tearing her palm up even more.

Ignoring her own pain, Andy made small reassuring noises at the freaked out horse. She was trying to project as much calm as she could so she could convince Polo to quiet down. She didn't look to see if Miranda had listened or not, Polo was rearing up in his crossties and Andy needed him to calm down before he hurt himself or her more.

"Shhh, buddy. It's ok." She murmured quietly, finally getting him stop dancing fretfully and lowering his head to accept a soft pet along his nose. When he had finally calmed down enough for Andy to finish up with clenching the nails, she was exceptionally glad that she had been on the last nail of the final shoe. The initial adrenaline rush had worn off, making the stinging, throbbing pain in her hand feel like hot pokers pressing against her skin. Awkwardly grasping the clenching tool with her wrapped hand to finish the last nail was agony but it had to be done. She couldn't leave the sharp edge for Polo to cut himself on, and he might throw the shoe on top of that. Man, it hurt but she needed to stay calm so he would. When she finished, she gave him the other half of the apple she hadn't eaten and led him out to his paddock.

Putting him away in his isolated paddock, she felt bad for the poor horse. She couldn't even be mad at him for hurting her today, not when he had to be kept isolated from the rest of the herd since the other horses beat up on him. Poor Polo, he was scared of people and his own kind didn't want him, either. The only one he got along with was Callie. He would actually snuffle her with his nose, blowing her long hair into odd parts as Callie tried to play with the solitary horse like he was a dog. Shaking her head ruefully, she realized that she had acquired some very silly, very confused animals over the years. It was funny, but Callie's high pitch bark was the one thing that didn't send the high strung horse into a fearful frenzy, instead, he would just snort and toss his head at her as if he was disagreeing with whatever the hyper dog was saying.

"Ellie!" Andy bellowed out as she strode out of the barn, calling out for her assistant trainer. A blonde head popped out of the door like a gopher from its hole from the nearby office in response to her loud yell. Andy never yelled, was never loud as a rule, so if she was making a fuss it was because it was important.

"Can you clean up the tools for me, I think I need to go to the doctor?" The composed request was at complete odds with the visual image of the red tendrils of blood that was starting to drip along her fingertips until she held her hand up in the air.

Her bandanna felt squishy and wet with her blood, which meant she couldn't just wash out the wound and bind it so she could just go on her merry way. Andy pulled off her shirt and used it to wrap around her hand, reinforcing her original bandage job and leaving her in just her jeans and a mostly white ribbed tank top that didn't hide much. She really was not a modest person and didn't really care what people thought of her.

"Oh my God, do you need me to drive you?" Ellie asked when she got close enough to see Andy's tight face and the bloody shirt wrapped around her hand.

"I will take her" Miranda had left the barn when Andy had yelled at her, but had stayed close. She felt horrible, knowing this was all her fault and unable to just go back up to the house until she knew that Andy was OK. Approaching the two women, she simply took Andy lightly by the arm and led her towards the house so she could take care of whatever damage she had caused. Ellie stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging open at the strange woman who so casually just took charge of Andy and led her away.

"Well, isn't that something?" The young blond murmured, wishing Andy had let her touch her as easily as the pale haired woman had. Andy was notoriously a no touch type of person, which was a shame because she had quite the touchable body on her. Shaking her head regretfully, Ellie bent down and retrieved the clinching tool from the short grass, then walked back to the barn to do as Andy had asked. The coals were still hot and had to be smothered as well, Ellie smiled grimly, feeling a certain solidarity with the vanquished fire.

XXX

Turning on the faucet so they could see what damage was hidden under all the dirt and blood, Miranda had to convince Andy to let her take charge and bring her hand under the running water. Andy hissed when the cold water sluiced across the open wound but didn't pull away from Miranda's firm grip on her wrist. _That looks bad, _Miranda thought, looking at the jagged gash that ran across Andy's palm. The wound continued to ooze slowly, which reassured her that she hadn't hit anything major. But still, it was deep and nasty looking and probably needed stitches. Miranda felt like an idiot. Why had she gone out to the barn?

Andy hadn't said anything to Miranda since telling her to get out of the barn.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked gently, wincing in expectation of harsh words.

"No, not really, my hand is really hurting." Andy spoke quietly, her face pale and drawn.

"Let me get you a clean shirt and we can go to the hospital." Miranda offered, happy to at least be able to help in some way. Andy had offered her the Mustang, she just didn't expect her first drive to be to the hospital with an injured woman in the passenger seat.

"Son of a bitch." Andy hissed. She hated the hospital. She had actually managed not to have to go to one since her parents were killed. Her uncle had died in the house. He wanted to be comfortable and not in a hospital for his last days. She had actually entertained the thought that the wound wasn't going to look that bad after getting it cleaned out, Miranda's words nipped that thought in the bud. Sighing heavily, Andy let her shoulders droop in defeat, her really bad day just kept getting worse. Her hand was throbbing like a bitch, and all she could do was stand in the kitchen holding her arm up by the wrist and wait for Miranda to take her to the hospital. She couldn't even drive like this, not with a stick shift, and the truck was too hard to maneuver safely with only one hand. Andy cursed again as that line of thought led her to the next one_._

_Dammit…..was she going to be able to ride?_ Andy pushed that unpleasant thought down, choosing to wait until she talked to the doctor.

"Here." Miranda came back down, holding out Andy's old sleeveless hoody since it was the only thing she could find quickly and she figured it would be easy to get on and off. Andy's shirt was ruined, so a clean dish towel was sacrificed as a clean dressing for now, she didn't want to get any blood on her favorite hoody. Horse manure and dirt was one thing, but blood was too hard to get out. It had always been Andy's intention to wear her hoody until the day it fell off of her.

"Thank you." Andy whispered gratefully as Miranda helped her into the passenger seat. The sports car was not designed to be open and easy to get into, which meant she needed help getting belted in before Miranda took the driver's seat, a slightly guilty expression on her face as she drove Andy's car out of the garage.

"Where am I going?" Miranda asked, realizing that she really didn't know where the closest hospital was. Glancing over at the passenger seat, she saw Andy lying back in her seat, her head back and her eyes closed tightly. Stress lines marred the sides of her face where she frowned in concentration, trying to ignore the throbbing in the hand she held tightly against her chest.

"York county, just GPS it." Andy responded tersely, without moving a muscle or even opening a single eye to look at her driver.

XXX

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I am thrilled that you are enjoying this story and especially Callie the Collie! Please keep the reviews coming, we are enjoying this love story as, I hope you are.! Please continue to review, we love to hear from you.**

**I was astounded at how many people reviewed to keep this a slow build before they finally get together. It was surprising but quite gratifying….enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All previous disclaimers apply. **

**Chapter 5**

The ride into town to the local hospital was the very definition of silent tension. Miranda kept trying to apologize and Andy just wanted to rewind the entire morning and start over. The combination was not conducive to any kind of real conversation. In fact, the most conversation that occurred was the one between Miranda and the GPS. The smooth feminine voice kept belting out commands at the last minute to turn left or right that left Miranda frustrated and bitching out the faceless entity in a failed attempt to blow off some of the fear and anger she held against herself for causing Andy to get hurt. For a small town it was poorly designed. The streets wandered half hazardly between the foothills and wooded areas invading its limits seemingly devoid of any sort of city planning as far as she could tell. When they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, Miranda was starting to miss her driver and the mapped out streets of New York. The hospital was another surprise, only three stories tall with one small ambulance bay and a waiting room that looked more like a clinic then an emergency room. On the other hand, without all the trauma's and craziness that usually enveloped a big city hospital, Andy's hand injury certainly got faster attention than it would have back in New York.

The ER staff had rushed Andy into the back as soon as they saw the blood soaked towel wrapped around her hand, evidently farm injuries were common and they took them seriously. Miranda was left standing in the waiting room, watching the swinging doors close on an overly pale young woman who looked like she was being marched into some kind of hospital version of hell. A single wide eyed look thrown over her shoulder made Miranda wonder if she should have gone with Andy, but she hadn't been invited. Now, Miranda was stuck waiting for Andy to come back out. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was best if she used her time wisely. She was not looking forward to telling Nigel she had gotten his beloved niece hurt. Pulling out her cell phone, she hit the speed dial to call her friend, imperiously ignoring the ugly look from the desk clerk until she pointed out the no cell phone sign posted on the wall. Sighing, Miranda walked out the double doors to stand on the covered sidewalk that reeked of old cigarette smoke from a constant stream of nervous family members and the occasional hard faced ER nurse running out for a quick break. Wrinkling her nose at the stench, she purposefully moved out into the sunshine, wishing for a breeze to clear the air. The phone rang twice before Nigel answered.

"Nigel, there was an accident." Miranda spoke before Nigel could, earning her a frantic "What?" in return. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way to open the conversation.

"Andy was hurt and needs to get her hand stitched up." Ok, that was a little better, but she still wasn't explaining herself well. Pacing the uneven pavement, she felt uncharacteristically flustered when talking about Andy and it was showing. Her punishment was being subjected to a quick game of 20 questions that got the whole story out of her in less than a minute. When she mentioned that she had taken Andy to the hospital, the questions stopped, and so did she, freezing in mid stride as she answered Nigel's last question.

"Yes, we are at the hospital now, why?" Miranda paled as she listened to Nigel speaking to her in a rapid and urgent voice that practically boomed through the phone.

"Ok, I will get in there with her. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Miranda had to get back inside, which proved to be more of an effort than it should have. The clerk was decidedly unfriendly, demanding to know if she was family or not as if that was the most important thing in the world.  
Miranda was livid, but wasn't about to let it show. Mustering her best-I'm Miranda-freaking-Priestley so don't fuck with me-attitude, the white haired woman bullied her way into getting the desk clerk to walk her back to where Andy was. Her shoes clicked on the ugly green linoleum as she followed the scrub clad woman, replaying Nigel's words in her head as she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

If she had known, she wouldn't have let them lead Andy away, alone and injured, but she hadn't felt like it was her place to join her. Well actually, she had, but she didn't think Andy would have appreciated her pushing her way into her life like that.

When Andy's parents were killed in the car accident, she had been in the car with them, safely tucked away and sleeping in the back seat when they were hit by a drunk driver who had crossed the meridian and slammed into the front of their car. When the paramedics removed her from the twisted wreckage of her parent's sedan, they had to rush her to the hospital because she had been unconscious and bleeding from a really nasty laceration on her leg among other injuries. Once in the hospital, no one could tell her where her parents were. Andy was left all alone among strangers who were more focused on her injuries then the fact that she was a twelve year old girl that had no idea what had happened to her or her parents. At the age of twelve, she watched as her parents broken and bloody bodies were wheeled in past her and worked on in the rooms next to hers. It took less than a half an hour for the noise and chaos of the emergency room to give way to exhausted silence as they failure to save her parents. It took one hour for her to stop screaming at the top of her lungs for her mother and father to wake up and save her. It took two hours for her Uncle Jay to be informed about the accident, he headed out from Pennsylvania but it would be hours before he could get there. It took three hours for her to be comforted by anyone she considered family because they wouldn't let Nigel in right away, because he wasn't technically related by law. So, Andy sat there for three hours alone in a hospital room while strangers poked and prodded her and eventually had to sedate her until she gave into the drugs and curled up into a painful ball of tears and waited. And, now she was alone again and in a place that held a lot of traumatic memories, a place she had managed to avoid all these years. Miranda had no idea that Andy hated hospitals and hadn't been to one since that day. She hadn't said anything at all, but that look she had given Miranda held so much painful history in it that Miranda cursed at herself for not following her instincts and had just stayed with the injured woman in the first place.

The clerk stopped at the entrance to one of the examination rooms, waving her in and then promptly striding off to do whatever other important thing she had to do. Her posture was stiff, reflecting her irritation at being forced to let Miranda have access to the patient. Reflecting on Nigel's conversation, Miranda couldn't help but wonder if the uptight woman was making assumptions about their relationship and disapproved. Frowning at the receding backside of the frumpy clerk, Miranda did a mental back step. Relationship? Was her budding feelings for the younger woman that obvious?

When she entered the room, she found Andy laying on the bed with her arm outstretched on a blue draped table. She was staring intensely at the ceiling as if the bright fluorescents and dingy tiles above her held all the secrets of the universe. She was ignoring the young nurse moving purposefully around the room, setting up all the things the doctor would need.

Miranda approached slowly, taking Andy's right hand in hers carefully. Her palm was cool and moist, and considerably more dirty then her injured hand, which had been washed and prepped for the doctor to examine. It didn't matter to Miranda, she grasped the cool fingers in her own, and was surprised when Andy's fingers laced through hers, holding her hand tightly in a firm grip that begged for her warmth.

"How are you doing?" She asked quietly, her thumb circling the fleshy part of Andy's palm softly. Andy's palm wasn't as rough as she had expected, a little more calloused and definitely less delicate then what she was used to in New York, but she found that the feelings she was getting from holding this work hardened hand was something she could definitely learn to appreciate.

"Fine." Andy's tone was listless and monotone. She had been caught up in memories of the past, not good ones and they weren't leaving her in a very good frame of mind.

"I'm sorry about your hand." Miranda apologized, squeezing Andy's fingers gently in hers. Knowing Andy's past made the apology all that more heartfelt.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Honestly, if it had been any other horse it wouldn't have happened." Andy responded more animatedly, Miranda's presence clearly having an impact on her internal turmoil. She was really glad the older woman had decided to join her, being alone in the hospital was not her idea of fun. Besides, her left hand hurt like a bitch and the distraction of Miranda's warm hand laced in hers was a welcome distraction. She had really soft hands, and Andy almost barked a laugh at herself when she wondered if the white haired woman would think her hands too rough and calloused, but they were what they were.

Andy shifted her gaze, looking up at Miranda and finding herself suddenly lost in brilliant blue eyes looking down at her with concern and something else? A tentatively offered smile shifted something inside, her brain suddenly overly aware of their joined hands. Just then, the doctor came in, breaking the almost moment the two women were sharing with her presence.

Twisting her head around, Andy tried to focus on the white coated woman standing over her hand, pulling on a pair of purple gloves as she pulled a rolling stool over to the table with her foot. The ER doctor was a woman in her early to mid-30's, her long blond hair was loosely tied back from her face as she leaned down to examine Andy's hand, but not before she ran her eyes along Andy's prostrate body, her green eyes taking in Andy's lean frame, her short hair and roughneck clothes before looking her straight in the eyes.

Andy might not have noticed the quick once over, but Miranda recognized the assessing look in the good Doctor's face, the quick flutter of her eyelids as she checked out her patient and subconsciously broadcasted her appreciation of Andy's good looks.

"Hello Andy. I'm Doctor Stone, but you can call me Veronica." A small hand reached out and touched Andy's shoulder, her fingertips pressing against the sleek muscles of Andy's bicep before travelling down to her hand. When those same fingers found the wound edges and pulled slightly on the skin to separate the rough gash, Andy hissed in pain, capturing Miranda's hand in a death grip that revealed just how strong Andy really was before the brunette realized what she was doing and forcefully relaxed her hand.

"You did a pretty good job here. You are going to need to some sutures, and you won't be able to use this hand for a while." The doctor explained, checking the sterile tray in front of her.

"Will you be ok with not using this hand for a while?" Veronica asked as she filled a syringe with medication with a rather large needle that made both women blanch.

"I will, although it doesn't make me happy." Andy replied, watching carefully as the Doctor switched out the large needle with a much smaller needle. She felt a partial sense of relief at the smaller size, but it was still a needle no matter what.

"Are you right or left handed?" the doctor asked, trying to distract the dark haired woman staring at her with large liquid brown eyes before injecting the anesthetic near the torn and sensitive laceration.

Miranda's anger threatened to boil over in the cold room. Seriously, was the woman actually flirting with Andy right in front of her? That didn't sit well with Miranda at all.

"Right." Andy ground out her response through clenched teeth. "Can you just get it over with so I can leave?" Andy growled, her body tensing with each needle stick. Much to Miranda's delight, she seemed immune to the doctor's charm.

"Sure, Andy." The doctor smiled, acting like they were best friends already.

Once the anesthetic took effect, the suturing was done in no time, the temporary relief from the pain a welcome respite that was short lived as the lidocaine wore off quickly. Andy's gauze wrapped hand now sported 12 neat black sutures that were already starting to burn and throb in time with her pulse.

"Do you need a note so you can take time off?"

"No, I am pretty sure I won't fire myself." Andy answered snarkily. She was feeling a little woozy from the pain and blood loss.

"Well, if you need anything here is my number." Veronica tried to give Andy her business card with the two prescriptions she had written up.

Andy took the scripts but gave her the card back.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You never know, you might develop a fever tonight." The blonde haired doctor insisted, her carefully chosen words carrying a subtle double entendre that was lost on her patient but not Miranda.

"I will be with her tonight. I doubt we will require you." Miranda replied coldly, stepping up and recaptured Andy's uninjured hand, staring down the overly bold doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that you were …" The doctor didn't finish her statement since it was obvious by the way Miranda was holding Andy's hand so possessively. She recovered quickly, covering her faux pax by adding "I am glad you will have someone at home to help you with that hand tonight."

"Can we go home now?" Andy looked at Miranda, dismissing the doctor completely.

"Yes."

On the way out of the hospital Miranda was fuming, how dare the good doctor flirt with Andy like she wasn't even there? Miranda forget herself for a moment as she blurted out her suppressed feelings with a great deal of righteous anger.

"I can't believe she was flirting with you!" She exclaimed as she pulled out into traffic a bit aggressively, the sport tires squealing in protest as she took the corner at a hard angle.

"Who?" The confused voice made her look incredulously over at her dark haired passenger.

"Your doctor, she was flirting with you." Miranda shifted the mustang expertly into the next gear, her knuckles white from her iron grip on the shifter. She had wanted to throttle the woman with her bare hands right there in the ER, evidently her hands weren't ready to let the tension of that potential action go just yet.

"She was?" Andy looked behind her, the hospital receding quickly into the background as Miranda raced away.

"Yes. Why do you want me to take you back so you can get her number?" Miranda practically snarled, shocked at her own vehemence.

"No, I just didn't know. I have no interest in her."

After Miranda calmed down, a little embarrassed by her intense reaction to someone flirting with Andy, she felt like she could continue their conversation.

"How did you not know? She was blatantly flirting with you."

"I can never pick up on that kind of thing. It's one of the reasons why I don't date." Andy explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her voice was both amused and resigned. "Why can't someone just say, hey, want to go out? Or, hey, I like you. It's direct and to the point."

"Good point. So, you like directness?" Miranda asked, turning a left at the next light. Driving gave her a good excuse to not look at Andy while they were talking, which was probably a good thing. The playful banter was just that, playful. She doubted she could have pulled it off if they had been looking at each other, the temptation to get lost in those chocolate brown eyes was too great.

"Yes."

"I will remember that." Miranda promised, smiling wickedly. She was pleased with herself, she had found the pharmacy without having to deal with the cloyingly sweet voice of the GPS interrupting their conversation.

"Why, are you going to ask me out?" Andy joked, shifting in her seat to awkwardly disengage her seatbelt with her good hand.

"I didn't say that. But if I did, what would you say?" _What the hell?!_ Miranda groaned internally. The poor girl was injured and Miranda wanted to know if she would say yes to going out with her. Andy was having trouble with the seat belt, so Miranda reached over and clicked her free, then jumped out to open the passenger door. Miranda blinked rapidly and tried to keep her mouth from gaping wide open when Andy answered her, unfolding her lean body out of the leather seat to slide past her as she held the door open.

"Ask me sometime and we will find out." Andy answered cockily, grinning at the barely suppressed shocked expression on the older woman's face. She may not always catch when someone is flirting with her, but once she got the hint, she knew how to play the game.

The trip through the pharmacy was quick. Andy refused to fill the pain killer script she had been given, she only wanted the antibiotics.

"Why didn't you get the pain killers?" Miranda questioned as she watched Andy throw some more bandages and gauze into their shopping cart.

"I wasn't paying attention at the hospital, and I'm allergic to what she gave me. It's not a big deal, I can handle it." She responded, shrugging her shoulders tiredly. She silently watched as Miranda retrieved her wallet and paid for everything. She was to tired and sore to worry about it right now, besides, her wallet was in her back pocket and she really didn't want to have to deal with fishing it out. Following Miranda out of the pharmacy, she was sure she could hear her couch calling to her. A huge, jaw cracking yawn followed, confirming her original thought. The couch was definitely calling her name.

"You need to call Nigel." Miranda announced, after Andy settled down on the couch. God she was tired, and now she had to call Nigel? Callie had abandoned her initial love affair with Miranda, laying her head on Andy's lap and looking up at her with round liquid brown eyes that reminded her of a seal pup. Yep, she went to the person who needed her most.

"Do you need anything?" Miranda was hovering, willing to help in any way she could. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, and was trying to decide whether it was too much if she tried to lay the folded Navajo blanket around the yawning brunette and tuck her into the couch.

"Can you get my phone, it's in my left pocket?" There was only two ways the phone was coming out of her pocket, and the second option involved removing her tight jeans so she could get to it. The first option was almost as bad, since she had to hitch her hip up to loosen the pocket as much as possible for Miranda to get her hand in there. She tried to ignore the effect that those slim fingers had as they slid along her thigh with only the thin fabric of her pocket lining between them.

Miranda fished the phone out, trying to ignore the little voice inside her head that was gleefully jumping up and down that she was literally in Andy's pants. It wasn't easy to ignore that voice, just like it was very difficult to not feel guilty that the darn thing kept getting away from her shaking fingers. When she finally handed it over, she was sure her fingertips would look burned from the heat she was daydreaming about that had been oh, so close to her touch.

"Thanks." Andy managed to keep her voice even despite the flash of heat spreading across her face and making her think of other places she was feeling hot. She hid her face against the cool of her cell phone, turning away so Miranda couldn't see the red flush that she was sure was marching across her neck and face.

"Hey Nigel, I'm ok" Andy spoke quickly, rushing the words out. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"Do you need me to come there?" He asked, worried anyways because that was what he did.

"No, I will be fine. There is nothing you can do anyway." She reassured him, sighing when he didn't give up right away.

"That horse is too dangerous." He didn't have to say which horse, they both knew he was talking about, Polo.

"It wasn't his fault. It was just a bad morning, let it go." Andy had put the phone on speaker, she was too tired to hold it up to her ear.

"You need to get rid of him before he kills you." Nigel pushed, his voice thin and angry through the speaker. Andy found she had enough energy for one last burst of prissiness to end her day. Really, he had no right to tell her what she did or didn't do with any of the horses.

"The hell you say! Just for that, he is staying here forever." Andy yelled at the phone, sitting up violently as she argued with the Nigel through the phone. Andy had realized today that Polo wouldn't do well somewhere else. She couldn't spend all this time gaining his trust only to try and pass him on to someone else. She couldn't risk him getting abused again, or worse, if he left her farm.

"He is not. I will not have the last of my family getting killed for a stupid horse." Miranda could tell that Andy was getting ready to blow up, her face was turning redder by the minute and she was shooting daggers at the phone so hard Miranda was surprised it didn't self-combust from the heat. She grabbed the phone from the coffee table and took it off speaker before the conversation could get worse. She knew Nigel was just worried, he was just letting his heart rule his head right now. Bumping heads with Andy was not going to resolve anything, she was just as stubborn as he was, if not more.

"Nigel, I think that's enough for now." She spoke coolly, her familiar tone initiating the response she expected. He might rant and rave at his niece, but no one threw a temper tantrum in front of Miranda Priestly, not even over the phone.

"I'm sorry, Miranda. If you want to come back I will go up there and stay with her."

"Why would I leave?" She saw Andy look at her with a question. Shaking her white maned head, Miranda silently let her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, you are supposed to be relaxing not taking care of my niece."

"It's not an inconvenience, Nigel. She doesn't seem like the type to need a lot of looking after anyways." She saw Andy smile at her comment and she smiled back. The sensation that they were conspiring together against Nigel renewed that odd connection that had almost clicked in the ER earlier today. If felt good, really good, to feel happy for no reason at all.

Andy reached for her phone and Miranda gave her a look, waiting for Andy to mouth "I'll behave." before handing it back to her with a stern look.

"Nigel, I appreciate you worrying, but really, I will be fine. Stay there. Don't worry I won't impose on Miranda, ok?" Andy was behaving like she promised, so why was Miranda frowning at her?

"Ok, love you, Andy girl." Andy smiled at the nickname. He hadn't called her that in years.

"I love you to, ya old busy body." She flipped the phone closed, then sat there for a minute, thinking about what had just happened. Chewing on the pad of her thumb, she tried to process everything that had happened today. Miranda had been very accommodating, and it was sweet of her to step in and take care of her overbearing uncle for her. It was kind of fun to watch him backpedal in front of the Miranda she had always heard about. Of course, now she had something new to think about, the Miranda that showed up at her doorstep three days ago was nothing like what she had seen just now and heard about in the past. The Miranda she knew deserved an apology for having to play referee.

"Sorry about that, Miranda."

"He just worries about you. You really are all he has left." Miranda replied gracefully. It was easy, it was also the truth.

"But he has a life in the city." Andy groaned, why the hell that old issue reared its head back up again over and over was beyond her. Maybe it was because Nigel had gotten all parent like in trying to convince her to get rid of Polo.

"You are all he talks about." Miranda responded, getting the distinct suspicion that they were having an entirely different conversation all of a sudden. A conversation with a lot of history that she was ignorant of.

"Hmm, I am just going to lay down for a little while." Andy stretched out on the couch. Miranda wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Andy had just turned off the conversation like a light switch. It left Miranda sitting in the dark with no way to flip that switch back on. Oh well, it was up to Andy to let her in on her past, or not.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, unsure where to go with the rest of the day now. Andy opened one sleepy eye to look at her quizzically.

"With what?"

"Well, your jeans or something. Do you want something more comfortable to lay down in?"

"Are you offering to undress me?" Andy asked pertly, grinning at the other woman's response, the pink blush decorating her cheeks quite becoming.

_Wow, that comment was so worth it. _

"It's ok, Miranda, I can manage but thanks for offering." Andy pulled the blanket Miranda had given her earlier up over her shoulders and curled up on the couch to catch a nap.

"Thanks for staying with me at the hospital today." Andy mumbled from under the blanket, her voice thick with exhaustion as she started to drift off even as she spoke.

"Sure, sweetheart. Have a good nap."

Miranda had nothing to do while Andy slept, so she just surfed the web for a while from the other room. She could easily look up at any time and check on Andy from where she sat without actually disturbing the exhausted woman. She got up once when she noticed the blanket had fallen to the floor and she picked it up carefully and tucked it back around her sleeping form. Andy looked so peaceful when she was asleep, Miranda couldn't help herself. Reaching out with hesitant fingers, she brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of Andy's eyes then leaned in for one tender kiss to her forehead. She shifted in her sleep at the disturbance and Miranda backed away quickly. The last thing she needed was for Andy to wake up and find her there, a mere inch away from her face.

Checking the time, she went out into the kitchen and called her girls to fill them in on the day. They really wanted to see the horse farm, especially now that it was a real place their mother was visiting instead of a story told by Nigel on numerous occasions when he went to her house for dinner. After Jay died, Miranda had made sure to include Nigel in family dinners at least once a week, he had been so alone and grief stricken that she couldn't stand it, offering her family as a part time surrogate to help ease his pain. The girls were fascinated by Andy and all the stories he would tell. One time they almost got their wish to meet her when Nigel said there was going to be a pretty big horse show in New York, but then Andy backed out and didn't go to it. The girls had been disappointed at not meeting the mysterious niece, but not nearly as much as Nigel had been. Now, she was sitting in Andy's house and telling the girls all about the younger woman. They wanted to know everything, their voices clamoring over the phone in a familiar cacophony of screeching excitement that always brought a smile to her face. Unfortunately, she had to disappoint them, she didn't have much to tell them yet. After hanging up with them, she went and prepared a simple chicken soup for dinner. The phone call had left her a little home sick for her daughters, but she found that she was more interested in trying to figure out how to get the girls out to visit here then considering how soon she would have to head back home. She had no doubt that if the girls got a chance to meet Andy they would grow seriously attached to her. It wasn't that hard to do after all, the younger woman was absolutely captivating.

"Andy? Darling." Miranda was trying to wake Andy up with little success, the younger woman had sprawled out on the couch in an entirely uncomfortable looking mess, her face buried far enough into the cushions to force a very unlady like snore from her with every breath.

"Yeah?" The muffled response followed a groan and a few choice words about the indignity of being wakened to pain and stiffness.

"I made some dinner."

"Ok, give me minute." Andy said, trying to throw the tangled blanket off of her, finally giving up and just trying to push her upper body up to a semi upright position.

"Son of a bitch!" The yell brought Miranda running back into the living room, only to find Andy rocking back and forth holding her bandaged hand. She had tried to stand up and forgot about her hand. Putting her body weight on it had reminded her instantly about her injury, pulling on the sutures painfully and sending a dull throb through the palm of her hand into her wrist. Miranda just shook her head and offered the barely awake woman a chivalrous arm to help her get untangled from the stubborn blanket before guiding her into kitchen.

Andy slumped at the table in front of the bowl of soup Miranda had prepared.

"Thank you." Andy was holding her head up with her good hand, long fingers raking through an extreme case of bedhead that made Miranda grin. Andy was absolutely adorable to look at when she first woke up.

"I am really sorry about today, Andy." She apologized again when she sat down to join the rumpled brunette.

"It's not your fault." Andy replied after she recovered from another jaw cracking yawn. She really didn't blame her, Miranda didn't know anything about horses.

"By the way, what did you need?" Andy asked, picking up her spoon and attempting to negotiate with her still fuzzy brain the fine motor functions she needed to bring her soup to her mouth without spilling.

"When?"

"This morning, what did you come out to the barn for?"

"I was coming to get you for lunch." Miranda replied after her initial confusion.

"Seriously?" Andy was surprised that Miranda would want to see her for lunch.

"Yes, you had said you would hopefully be back around lunch time. Which by the way, had come and gone, so I went to see if you were hungry." Miranda answered sheepishly.

"Ah, I actually was. I was going to come up as soon as I had finished with him." Andy wasn't one to hold a grudge against an accident. She would hang onto old hurts until they were as tattered and old as her favorite hoody, but not grudges. She knew life was too short to stay mad at people, it took to much effort.

"Are you ok? I mean really ok other than your hand?" Miranda asked suddenly, peering intensely at her dining partner beneath drawn eyebrows.

"I guess, why?"

"Nigel told me that you hate hospitals." She admitted.

"Well, really who doesn't? Except for the people that work there I would assume." Andy bluffed, avoiding the pale haired woman's sudden interest. What did Nigel tell her? Is that why she showed up in the back?

"He told me why." Miranda finally said, putting her spoon down and steepling her hands in front of her face.

"That is my business. He had no right to share it." Andy put her own spoon down, any appetite she had fleeing before the surge of nausea as her stomach clenched painfully around the unpleasant memories flooding her mind.

"He didn't mean anything. He just didn't want you to be by yourself." Miranda's voice held an edge of panic, Andy was really upset about this and she was afraid she had screwed up royally.

"New subject." Andy closed her eyes in resignation then opened them after taking a deep breath. She spoke firmly, the words hard and clipped sounding as she made a chopping motion with her good hand.

"Pardon me?" Miranda was taken aback. She had no idea what Andy meant.

"I want to talk about something else."

_Ok, that was fair enough_, Miranda thought, not wanting to rub fresh salt into old wounds.

"My girls want to meet you."

"Why? They don't even know me." The typical Andy response made her smile and helped diffuse the tension in the room.

"Nigel has been telling them about you for years, and now I am here." I am here, and they are jealous, she thought, but she wasn't ready to share Andy with her girls. Not yet.

"Well, when they get back you can always bring them here. But, I still don't see why they want to meet me."

"That's ok, everyone else does." Miranda murmured, smiling a secret smile Mona Lisa would have been proud of as she resumed eating her plain dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, her dark eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _What was Miranda going on about?_ The dull throb in her hand was starting to get to her, she knew she was getting cranky and the Tylenol just was not cutting it.

"You know what, it doesn't matter tonight. You and your daughters are always welcome here. Thank you for dinner, but if you don't mind I am going to go to bed." Andy announced, standing up abruptly and heading into the living room. She was really tired and sore, but she was worried that sleep wouldn't come easy. She went over to her liquor cabinet, shuffling thru her selection. Her hand felt like something was using it as an anvil, and thanks to the preoccupied doctor, she didn't have anything stronger. Finding a bottle of Jack Daniels, she grabbed that. Normally she limited herself to a nightcap of something sweet like Navan or Grand Marnier at night, her uncle had taught her to have expensive tastes in liqueurs and cognacs, but tonight she decided on something stronger. Something raw and earthy and entirely designed to make her forget the pain in her hand. For that, Jack Daniels was going to be her friend tonight.

"Andy?" Miranda's voice was overly concerned when she saw her with the bottle.

"Miranda, I am tired and sore I just want to go to bed. Please, I am trying so hard not to get cranky. I'm sorry but I just need a drink and sleep, ok?" Andy was practically pleading with the older woman to just leave her alone. She was used to being by herself and while she didn't mind Miranda being around she needed some alone time. She needed to lick her wounds in private, it had just been too much for her today. Her physical wound might have ripped open her skin, but the trip to the Hospital had torn open deeper wounds that wouldn't heal with simple suturing, wounds that never bled but left a hurt deep inside her that festered and fed off of her isolation.

"Of course, I will see you in the morning." Miranda watched Andy tread heavily up the stairs, as if the past she was carrying was too heavy to bear. The urge to run after Andy, to gather her up in her arms and convince her that she wasn't alone, was almost overwhelming. Instead, Miranda just turned and went back into the kitchen to clean up from their dinner. An echo of the pain she saw in Andy's eyes crept into her chest, making her guilt well up into her throat. If she hadn't gone to the barn today….

Andy found her way to her bed without thinking about it, the familiar number of steps from stair to door to bed so ingrained in her she could do it in her sleep or dead drunk. She didn't even bother undressing, she just crawled into her bed and turned on the TV. Holding the bottle between her knees for leverage, she cracked open the bottle of Jack and took a large swallow, savoring the burn in her throat that instantly warmed her chest and stomach and promised her a false sense of wellbeing. Andy wasn't a light weight so it actually took a while for the liquor to kick in. The last thing she saw before falling into a fitful sleep was Miranda standing in her door way.

XXX

**AN: OK, this chapter is long, really long but we needed to get to a natural break in the story that wouldn't leave you hanging too badly. We continue to enjoy exploring this budding relationship and hope you are enjoying reading it as much as we are writing it. **

**As always, reviews let us know what you think and give us a good idea that we are on the right track. Please be generous with your love, and put out a thank you out to Mother Nature for snowing us in tonight (7inches) because there wasn't much else to do but focus on our writing. Now, we just need spring to happen!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Taste Of Apples On The Lips

**See previous chapters for disclaimers**

**Chapter 6**

**A Taste Of Apples On The Lips**

Miranda was quietly sitting and sipping her morning coffee when Andy wandered in. A quick glance at the wall clock made her eyebrows shoot up in amazement, it wasn't quite nine am and Andy was up and moving. The only reason Miranda was up at her regular time was force of habit, she simply could not sleep in unless she was exhausted or sick. She hadn't slept well, worried thoughts of Andy in the room across from her kept her up for quite a while reading a book until she couldn't stand it anymore. She had crept across the hall to check in on the younger woman and found her sound asleep with only the sound of some inane comedy on the television accompanying the deep rhythmic sound of her breathing. She had tucked her injured hand close to her body, the cover's twisted and kicked down across her legs in an uncomfortable looking tangle. The dark haired woman looked so young as she slept oblivious to Miranda's presence, her face smooth and peaceful in the flickering blue light of the television. Miranda gently pulled Andy's limbs free of the constraining blankets, a muffled whimper and groan made her stop and hold her breath for a moment, afraid the sleeping woman would wake up and find her standing at the edge of the bed. After Andy shifted and settled back down, Miranda laid the blanket around the young woman's shoulders and turned to leave, grabbing the liquor bottle from where it lay nestled in the blankets to place it safely on the bedside table. She lifted the bottle up to eye level and shook her head sadly, surprised at how little of the amber colored liquid was left in the square bottle. The bottle had been over half full when Andy took it upstairs and now it was almost empty.

Miranda had fallen asleep thinking of the young woman and had woken up still thinking about her. When she had looked in on her this morning, Andy had still been dead asleep so she really hadn't expected her to show up at her regular time, even if felt like mid-morning to Miranda it was early for Andy. Perhaps she underestimated the draw that the smell of good coffee had on the brunette? The trip to the grocery store had yielded a bonus when Miranda had discovered they carried her favorite brand of coffee, the prospect of freshly ground beans thrilling her to no end. She would have preferred to freshly grind her own beans every morning, but she didn't think that Andy would have appreciated the harsh noise of the grinder waking her in the morning.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Miranda stood up and poured a cup of the hot coffee she had brewed for Andy into her special mug. She had gotten that point quite clearly when she found the note in Andy's mug yesterday morning. It had been simple, but to the point. _Don't use Andy's mug_. Miranda had smiled when she saw the mug Andy had left for her with the word _**Yours**_on it. Miranda instantly loved it, it was so simple and so Andy.

"Sore." Andy responded, her voice gruff and raspy as she raked her fingers through wildly tangled morning hair.

"Your head or your hand?" Miranda asked, smirking behind her raised coffee cup, the image of the almost empty liquor bottle flashing in her mind.

"My hand. Why would my head be sore, it didn't get injured?" Andy asked quizzically, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Don't you have a hangover?"

"Nope, don't get them." Andy answered smugly, taking her coffee over to the counter where her pill bottle was.

"Just take your antibiotics." Miranda admonished, smiling playfully at the brunette to soften her tone.

"Yes, dear" Andy answered sarcastically, her mild tone matching the playful verbal fencing.

Watching Andy struggle with the child proof cap, Miranda wasn't surprised when the stubborn woman didn't ask for help. She decided to interfere when Andy approached the stubborn bottle with a knife taken from the wood block on the counter, a colorful string of curses following her failed attempt to open the small plastic bottle with only one good hand.

"Are you trying to permanently maim yourself?" She demanded, snatching the pills out of Andy's hand and twisting the bottle open for her.

"It deserves it. Stubborn ass bottle" Andy took the pill Miranda offered her.

"What were you going to do?" She had to ask.

"Cut the top off." Andy growled, popping the antibiotic in her mouth and washing it down with a sip of her coffee.

"That's ok. It doesn't deserve a death sentence. I can just open it for you when your pills are due." Miranda smiled at the visual image of Andy chasing the pill bottle around the countertop by knifepoint.

"It still deserves to be punished. It was holding my pills hostage." Andy muttered, maintaining her false resentment at the reluctant pill bottle. A wicked glint shining brightly in chocolate brown eyes giving her away, echoing the barely constrained smile as she tried to keep her face straight.

"Well I am issuing it a pardon. Now, sit down and I will get you breakfast." The pale haired woman's tone offered no option to refuse.

"Are you always so bossy?" Andy asked, her eyes widening at the other woman's attempt to bully her, even if it was in jest.

"Yes." Miranda said without missing a beat. "Nigel has been texting me all morning. I told him you were sleeping since it was only eight."

"Thanks. I guess I should call him. He always calls when I'm asleep and then wonders why I get cranky. Some day I am gonna call him at one in the morning and see how he likes it."

"That should be interesting, let me know first so I can be there." Miranda stated, enjoying the idea of conspiring against her friend with his niece.

Andy left the room to call Nigel, returning to the kitchen after only a few minutes.

"That was quick." Miranda noted, following Andy's back as she refilled her coffee cup.

"Yeah, he said something about a meeting with Irv." Andy shot over her shoulder as she spooned a good size amount of sugar into her mug.

"What?" Miranda reacted to Andy's words with a sudden flurry of movement, reaching for her phone and calling Nigel immediately. What the hell? She didn't have any meeting scheduled with Irv. When Nigel answered, she heard a strange echo and the sounds of a toilet flushing. Andy watched carefully as Miranda first paled and then went beet red.

"Miranda, I am kind of busy." Nigel's voice was thin and tinny but it was clearly flustered. Miranda could practically see the flush of red creeping up Nigel's neck as he waited for his boss to tell him what she wanted.

"Never mind, I think your rotten niece just got even with both of us." She chuckled uncharacteristically. She might need to change her rule of requiring her staff to answer her phone calls no matter what they were doing.

"You are evil." she announced after hanging up on Nigel. Andy was laughing heartily at pulling off her little joke.

"Was he still in the bathroom?" She had to ask.

"I heard noises I never wanted to hear." She replied, mock horror in her voice. Miranda couldn't believe Andy had done that to both of them. The younger woman had revealed a wicked sense of humor that made Miranda smile. She couldn't believe how comfortable she had become around her in such a short time. She rarely had a chance to just talk and joke around, there was always an element of fear from the other person that they might offend her somehow.

Andy couldn't reply, she was still too busy laughing and holding her stomach.

"Hurts, does it?" Miranda asked gleefully, "Serves you right!"

"How do you even know who Irv is?" She added, suspicion lacing her words as she watched the other woman laugh so hard she had trouble breathing.

"Nigel" Was all she could get out between attempts to catch her breath.

"Just for that you don't get breakfast." She was trying to maintain her decorum, but in the face of the younger woman's humor, Miranda was having trouble maintaining a straight face. Her face twitched, the muscles around her mouth fighting to reform her frown into a smile.

"Please? I won't do it again. Even though it was funny" Andy held up her bandaged hand as she made a sad face to match her aggrieved tone.

"I'm injured. Please feed me." She begged, trying to look as waif like as possible. Miranda could practically here a small English voice in the background. _Alms? Alms? Alms for the poor?_ There was no way Miranda could deny that pitiful face or even more pitiful acting, even if she had wanted to. She had to admit, Andy was being awfully adorable this morning.

"Fine, you get breakfast…just so I don't have to see such a pitiful display again."

"Thanks." Andy responded brightly, her voice flipping instantly once she got her way, dropping the sad sack persona. She popped up and kissed Miranda on the cheek, not even thinking about it. Growing up with her uncle and Nigel, affection was always given freely and often, her parents had been the same way, so Andy lacked inhibitions showing affection when she was comfortable around someone. Miranda had stayed with her at the hospital and was being so nice and caring and even joking with her. Even better, Callie adored her, so she must be ok. In Andy's book that was enough to be comfortable around the older woman.

"No problem." Miranda murmured, feeling a residual tingle on her skin were Andy's lips had pressed so briefly. Her face felt hot, and she hoped that Andy wouldn't notice the flush creeping up her face that always accompanied that sensation. Andy's lips had been so soft against her cheek. She wanted to feel them on her lips. Shaking her head, Miranda tried to keep her imagination from running wild. She really couldn't get a read on the enigmatic brunette, which was unusual since she was usually so good at reading people. Sometimes Andy seemed to be flirting with her, and other times she just came off as being friendly. Frustration welled up in her, her usually sharp mind at a loss for how to solve that little mystery. She knew Andy was gay and she was pretty sure that Nigel, bless his talkative self, had told Andy everything about her. But, that didn't mean Andy would be interested in her. On the other hand, she hadn't exactly said no yesterday, had she?

_Ask me sometime and we will find out. _Andy's exact words replayed inside Miranda's head, her pulse jumping as she considered her options. No, she definitely had not said no. Now all Miranda had to do was find the courage to ask the attractive brunette out.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning. I figured with your hand and everything…" Miranda left the rest of the thought unfinished as she busied herself in the refrigerator, pulling out the milk and eggs she needed to make French toast.

"I can't do anything about it. It happened, it's over, so why dwell on what I can't change? It's only for a few days." Andy shrugged, her pragmatism eloquent in its simplicity. Miranda was impressed with how easily Andy had forgiven her. "Speaking of which, can you help me with the bandages? I need to change them and I really want a shower."

"After breakfast." She promised, watching the butter in the skillet melt as she cut thick slices from the French bread she had bought.

"Cool thanks."

XXX

"This looks great." Andy's gratitude was genuine and completely related to her stomachs growl as she dug into the French toast. Miranda had gone all out, fresh blueberries and strawberry slices accenting the golden squares under a light dusting of powdered sugar. "Thank you for taking care of Callie." Andy and Miranda had been chatting amiably for a few minutes. Miranda was secretly pleased at the rapidly disappearing food, choosing to believe that Andy's appetite was related to her good cooking and not just plain hunger.

"Its no problem, she is very sweet and undemanding." She answered, trying to ignore the connections her brain kept making regarding Andy's appetites.

"That's important to you isn't it? Do you have a lot of demands on you?" Andy asked, digging into a second helping of French toast. "This is very good."

"Thank you." Miranda's eyes danced, amused at Andy's scattered thoughts. "Yes, but I wanted this career so I try not to complain too much."

"I don't mean to be taking up so much of your time. I know you came here for a break." Andy said apologetically.

"You are fine." Miranda reassured the other woman. "Other than yesterday's incident, it has been very relaxing here. It's nice watching the sun peak over your mountains in the morning and it is surprising how listening to the birds is soothing in itself."

"Have you heard the owls?" Andy asked, taking another sip of coffee. Her rapid fire questioning made Miranda wonder how much coffee the energetic young woman should actually drink in the morning.

"No."

"Maybe tonight. There are two of them that live in the woods near the barn. I think they are a mated pair."

"Andy? If you are feeling up to it would you mind taking me on a tour of your farm? Nigel has talked about this place for years and I have only seen it the one…" Miranda realized what she was saying and tried to shut up. Andy was in a surprisingly good mood this morning and she didn't want to ruin it by bringing up what had brought her out here the last time.

"…..At my uncle's funeral. I saw you. Its ok, Miranda. I loved my uncle very much. It's ok to talk about him and that day." Andy's words were reassuring but there was a lingering sadness that touched the corners of her eyes as she spoke about her Uncle. "It was great that you were there for Nigel." Andy placed her hand over Miranda's, squeezing the fingers' gently before returning to her meal.

_But who was there for you?_ Miranda hadn't seen Andy standing with anyone, not even Nigel. Actually, at the funeral Andy seemed to be avoiding Nigel and had left as soon as the service ended. Miranda had been curious but didn't ask Nigel about it that day and she wouldn't ask Andy about it today, either.

"It's what friends do, they support each other." Miranda spoke without thinking, trying to fill the awkward silence that followed Andy's statement.

"I wouldn't know. Can you help me with the bandages now? I feel grimy." They had finished breakfast and Andy really didn't want to be reminded that she didn't have any friends. Other than Nigel, she had no one in her life. She was apparently too strange for most people. She loved her farm and she was very happy there but she still longed for someone. Apparently, she was too blunt for most people, or her sense of humor was off just enough that people didn't get her so she stopped trying to connect with people and threw herself into what she understood and what understood her- her farm and animals. At least they didn't judge her. Miranda didn't seem to mind her too much, but she had only been around the other woman for a few days. She would just wait and see if she got tired of her.

"Why wouldn't you know?" Miranda asked, gathering up their dishes before ushering Andy up the stairs so she could help her with her bandages.

"Andy?" Miranda asked, noticing that Andy hadn't answered her. _No one stood with her at the funeral_. She didn't have anyone to stand with her. Miranda realized what Andy wasn't saying. She wouldn't know what friends do, because she really didn't have any. Miranda felt her heart break a little. She couldn't help it, she turned and wrapped Andy in an impulsive hug. The surprised brunette stiffening against her at first before slowly wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"I'm sorry." Miranda whispered.

Andy hadn't hugged anyone other than Nigel in such a long time that she didn't know what to do at first.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." She said, removing herself from Miranda's embrace. She started pulling roughly at the bandages as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I just don't understand." And Miranda really didn't. Andy was a very nice young woman, she should have tons of friends.

"I'm sure you will before you leave." Andy responded gruffly, the enigmatic statement explaining nothing.

"I doubt it." Miranda already knew, even after just these few days, that she would stay in touch with Andy after she left the farm. She knew the girls would love the younger woman when they had a chance to meet her.

Andy kept ripping at the stubborn bandages, not waiting for Miranda to help her. She was being stupid, falling for the older woman. Miranda would either get tired of her or forget about her when she got back to her old life. People like Andy didn't have friends. Everyone left, it was just a fact.

She stared impassively at the stitches on her hand as the last bit of dressing fell away from her palm. They were pretty ugly and swollen right now, the black threadlike sutures straining against the joined skin. _Damn, twelve of them,_ she thought angrily. _Oh well, at least Polo was ok and his shoe was still on, at least she assumed so since no one had called and informed her that it wasn't._

"That looks painful." Miranda's voice invaded her introspection, setting her already frayed nerves on edge.

Andy just stared at Miranda_. Seriously? Of course it was painful, it fucking hurt, but what was the use in complaining? It was over and done and there was no changing the past._

"Yes, I know I stated the obvious." Miranda drawled, her voice dry as she seemed to read Andy's mind.

"I didn't say anything." Andy protested, trying not to squirm as Miranda put some antibiotic ointment across the sutured gash.

"Your face did, darling. Your eyes and facial expression gave you away." Miranda carefully kept her attention on the hand wound. She didn't want Andy to think she was laughing at her.

"I will remember that."

"Don't change a thing. It's refreshing to see someone who doesn't try to hide all their thoughts."

"You will change your mind." Andy was sure of it. Everyone did. Even Nigel. Oh, he might still love her, but he didn't bother coming around as often as he used to. Not since her uncle died.

"I don't change my mind easily." Miranda put the new bandage on Andy's hand, wrapping a plastic bag around her hand and taping it off at the wrist before stepping back so she could see the younger woman better.

"You will see." Miranda spoke firmly, trying to get Andy to believe in her conviction as much as she did. The tall brunette just stood silently, her body language and facial expression shutting Miranda out.

"I would like my shower now." Andy muttered, awkwardly starting to unbutton her jeans. Miranda sighed and turned, leaving Andy alone in the bathroom. Andy watched Miranda walk away, closing the door behind her with an odd look. Just as she expected, the pale haired beauty had retreated at the prospect of watching Andy strip in front of her. It was what she had wanted, but she hadn't expected the surge of disappointment that Miranda had walked away so easily.

Andy didn't take a long shower. It was a serious pain in the ass trying to use one hand for everything. When she finished, she peeked out the bathroom door.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, is everything ok?" She heard Miranda call up from downstairs.

"Good, you are down there. Can you stay there for a while?" She asked loudly, pitching her voice to carry down the stairs. "This is really hard to do one handed."

"Ok, yell if you need me" _Please need me._ All the blood in Miranda's body had rushed south when Andy had pulled her stunt earlier. It took a lot of discipline to walk away from the alluring brunette threatening to undress in front of her. The last thing she needed to do was imagine Andy up there trying to dry off and get dressed with one hand. It didn't help that Miranda had already seen her once before, so it didn't take much imagination at all. It was a sight that she wouldn't mind seeing again, but Andy didn't call for help, and Miranda was left frustrated and at the mercy of her imagination.

When Andy finally came downstairs, she was flushed from her efforts and her bandage had blood on it. It had taken her over a half hour to get dressed.

"Andy, your hand!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I think I popped a stitch."

"Let me see." Miranda reaching for Andy's hand, intent on examining the damage, but was thwarted Andy held the bandaged appendage up above her head. Since she was quite a bit taller than Miranda, it was a very effective move.

"You need to get it checked out." Miranda argued, holding her palms up in defeat but not giving up just yet.

"It's fine. There's twelve of them in there I'm sure one or two less isn't going to hurt anything."

"You are seriously stubborn."

"I know." Andy shrugged. Miranda wasn't saying anything she hadn't already heard before.

"Did you still want to see the farm?" Andy changed the subject, grabbing her cowboy hat and walking out of the house with Callie following close behind.

Miranda swallowed her frustration and followed the stubborn brunette outside; knowing that she wouldn't get her way right now.

Andy's long stride took her to the barn first so she could check in with Ellie.

"Is his shoe still on?" she asked, not bothering to say hello.

"Yes, Andy." Ellie answered. _Jesus, she was in a mood today._

"Is he doing ok today? He doesn't seem off from yesterday, does he?" Andy continued to grill her assistant trainer.

"No, he seems fine. He ate all his feed last night and this morning and he's been perfectly calm in his paddock." She answered, wondering what the hell got into Andy today, and then finding the answer when she caught sight of the approaching figure of Andy's guest.

"Ok, good." Andy walked away without saying anything else. She wanted to go check on Polo herself.

Miranda stopped and introduced herself formally.

"Hello, I'm Miranda."

"Ellie. It's nice to meet you." Ellie took stock of the older woman before turning her attention back to where Andy had gone. It was obvious that something was going on between the two of them, and that whatever it was had upset her boss enough to make her forget her manners.

"She must be really distracted today." Ellie offered as an excuse for Andy's bad behavior. "I'm sure something must have upset her, because normally she is much more polite."

Miranda realized that there was a question in the statement, a question she wasn't about to offer an answer to. When Ellie's inquisitive gaze shifted to settle back on Andy's retreating back, Miranda felt the subtle barb the woman was trying to throw. Great, another one that likes Andy, and she has absolutely no idea.

"Have a good day, Ellie." Miranda politely excused herself. If her voice held the ice cold edge of her New York persona, well, that was just too bad for Ellie.

"You, too." Ellie responded in kind. She knew she had no chance with Andy but it didn't stop her from crushing on her just the same.

Miranda walked around to the far side of the barn, where Andy had disappeared. She spotted her immediately as she turned the corner, Andy hadn't gone far. She was the very image of the western cowgirl, her long frame was leaning on the fence rail with one booted foot propped up on it, her face shadowed under the wide brim of her cowboy hat. She was speaking too softly for Miranda to make out what she was saying until she got closer, but it was obvious she was trying to coax the reluctant horse to come to her.

"Come on, big boy, I won't hurt you. Someday, you will trust me." Andy vowed in a low voice.

"I could say the same thing." Miranda spoke softly.

"You do see that he doesn't believe me." Andy gestured at the reluctant horse. The buckskin gelding was staying in the middle of the paddock, watching the two women with wary interest, he stood stiffly, ready to bolt to the safety of the far edge of the wooden enclosure if threatened.

"But he will." Miranda was sure of it.

"I hope so."

"I do to." Miranda wasn't talking about the horse. She wanted Andy to trust her, she didn't know why, but it was becoming obvious that something was brewing between them.

Andy sighed and moved away from the fence, painfully aware that the distrusting horse took advantage of her lack of interest to move closer to her. She knew without a doubt that if she turned and looked at him, that he would book it back to the middle of the enclosure.

"What would you like to see first?" Andy asked, changing the subject. She knew what Miranda was hinting at, and as much as she would like to trust the older woman she knew it would take time, just like with Polo.

"The orchard?" Miranda chose without a moment's hesitation.

Andy turned and walked back through the barn, checking herself when she realized Miranda was having to rush to keep up with her longer stride. She led Miranda over the hill that sat behind the house and walked straight into her orchard.

She loved it here. It was so peaceful and it smelled wonderful.

Grabbing an apple off a tree, she held it out to Miranda with a smile. Her mercurial mood shifting easily as she walked through the place she loved best.

"All organic. It's safe to eat right off the tree." Andy sat down under the tree and leaned against the trunk.

"Walk around, explore." She waved her arm around her. "There's a stream right over there." Andy pointed to her right, intent on sitting in her favorite place and soaking up all the good energy.

"Come with me" Miranda grabbed Andy's good hand, trying to pull her back up. She didn't come out here with Andy to walk around alone.

"Ok, but stop yanking on me. I only have the one hand right now." she joked, letting Miranda pull her up.

Miranda refused to let go of her hand as she led Andy over to the stream, and Andy didn't protest.

.

XXX

The tour around the farm didn't make it any farther than the orchard, but that was fine with Miranda. She had a lot of fun exploring the meadow and following the stream that ran along the edges of the orchard. The small stream was quite expressive as it bounced along the small and large stones that changed its pitch and tone, the bubbly tones soothing in the background as Andy spoke ardently about all the things that lived on her farm. Andy was very informative. She knew all the different species of birds and even the wild herbs that were growing along the grassy banks of the stream. Miranda knew she would never remember half of what the younger woman had told her. She just enjoyed listening to Andy's voice and the obvious pride and joy she took in the surrounding hills. Miranda remembered when she used to sound like that, she just couldn't remember when she had stopped. She sincerely hoped that Andy never lost that spark like she had. She really doubted it though, since the land seemed to be in Andy's blood.

"Should we be getting back?" Miranda asked Andy, she had noticed the sun was starting to go down over the distant hills, bathing the late afternoon sky in bright crimson and amber light.

"Naw, I want to watch the sunset from here. Come, sit next to me. It won't hurt your jeans to get some dirt on them."

Miranda sat down on Andy's right side, remembering to be careful of her hand.

"Isn't it gorgeous tonight?" The awe in her voice made Miranda tremble.

"Yes." Miranda was looking at Andy as Andy gazed at the sky. When Andy turned to look at her, Miranda just couldn't resist any more. She lightly brushed her lips against the younger woman's. When she felt those soft lips respond to her touch, she did it again. She was surprised when urgent fingers threaded behind her head, tangling in her hair and bringing her close, deepening the kiss as their lips parted to share the taste of sweet apple on their tongues.

XXX

**AN: We would like to thank all of you who are following us as we continue with what we consider an old fashioned love story. The reviews and responses have been amazing and it encourages us to write each week. Yes this is still a slow build but things will start heating up from here ;)**

**AN2: Pretty soon I am going to be bringing Nigel in, I am going to ask you all if you want us to bring him in sooner or later, or continue exploring the ladies relationship first. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Folks standard disclaimers apply and all that.**

**Sorry to anyone that tried to read this chapter earlier. When I posted FF did a very weird thing and changed just about every name in the story to Andy. Luckily a reader (thank you clarec97) caught this. So I pulled it but when I went to re post I couldn't at the time. So here is trying again :)**

**Thank you for your patience**

**Chapter 7**

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun. Andy pulled back, taking a deep breath as she waited for her heart to slow down to a reasonable rate. She looked around and noticed that darkness was rapidly descending on them. There was no real path to her tree and Miranda wasn't familiar with the route. She didn't want her to get hurt in the encroaching darkness.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." she stood and held her hand out to Miranda to assist her up.

The walk back in the dusky glow of the setting sun was filled with a charged silence that matched the sharp contrast of crimson sky and green black shadow. When they got closer to the house, Andy finally broke the silence, her voice sounding loud in the quiet gloom around them.

"Why don't you head in? I'm sure your hungry and I need to check on the horses for the night." Andy was already turning away to go to the barn when Miranda stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"What about you? You must be hungry too."

"I'll grab something later."

_The hell you will_! Miranda thought as she watched Andy's long strides carry her rapidly away. Miranda enjoyed having meals with the younger woman and she had no intention of missing a single one, if possible.

XXX

Andy walked straight to her favorite mares stall. She needed to talk and Bella was always a good listener, she rarely interrupted her and she never judged her. "Hey, gorgeous. How's my favorite girl tonight?" Andy sighed as the penny bright sorrel looked at her with sympathetic liquid brown eyes. "What am I supposed to do huh? I feel really out of my depth right now. She kissed me and it was great, actually better than great but I can't just settle for being a vacation fling for her." Andy laid her forehead on Bella's neck, breathing in the calming smell of horse and sweet hay as she contemplated what that one kiss meant to her. "Ah fuck, I wish you could talk. Maybe you could help me figure out what to do." Andy scratched Bella behind the ears affectionately before moving to Polo's stall next.

Stopping and leaning on his gate, she wasn't surprised when he didn't move from the back of his stall to approach her, at least this time he didn't turn his rear to her. "Hey big boy, some day you will trust me, but we have time. This is your home now. You know Polo, I know what its like to not have any friends, but you have me now and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again." Andy promised before walking away, when she got to the barn's entrance she turned back and saw that Polo had his head hanging over his gate and he was watching her. _Every journey begins with a single step_, she thought to herself.

XXX

Miranda had hurried into the house while Andy was talking to Polo. She figured she had eavesdropped enough.

_Vacation fling_.

She had been forced to think hard about what she was doing when she overheard the young woman voice her fears in private. Andy only knew her from what she had heard from Nigel, she would have no way of knowing that Miranda wasn't a casual person when it came to sex or relationships. Listening to the young woman trying to figure out what to do really hit it home for her, Andy was special. And more importantly, Miranda had to admit that Andy was becoming very special to her. She had no way of knowing that Miranda would never do that to her, she had never even considered what was happening between the two of them as a "fling", but how should she go about letting Andy know that? She went upstairs to her room; she needed to talk to Nigel. He was her friend and Andy's uncle, maybe he could help. She hit the speed dial and waited impatiently for him to pick up, the nervous tap of her shoe beating out a muffled staccato rhythm on the throw rug beneath her feet. She started speaking as soon as it stopped ringing, not even giving him time to offer the standard greeting.

"Nigel, I have something important to tell you and I hope you won't be upset because I am not sorry." The words tumbled out of her in a jumbled rush that was so unlike her it actually shocked her into forcing herself to calm down.

"Ok?" Miranda's emotional distress was evident even over the phone, and Nigel didn't know what else to say. All he could do was wait for Miranda to tell him what was going on. He had to admit he was perplexed and more than a little worried that Andy had done something to make Miranda upset enough to retaliate.

"I kissed Andy." She blurted out defensively, her voice settling on a tone more suited to hardened steel, a tone that dared him to protest or object.

"Good." Nigel's response was not what she had expected, she closed her lips around the argument she was forming to defend and explain herself. She floundered around for a bit, lost in a conversation she was sure was going to be more of an argument.

"You're not upset?" She asked skeptically; she had been expecting something more from Nigel after making her announcement, she just didn't know what.

"No, I'm glad. I think both of you will be good for each other. Just one thing, Miranda, please don't do anything to hurt her." It was obvious that Nigel was dead serious, just by the very fact that he was being this assertive towards his boss. "If this is serious for you, I say go for it, but if all you want is a brief fling, don't do it. Andy doesn't do casual, she is an all or nothing type of person."

"You know I don't do casual either, Nigel." Miranda responded peevishly. Out of all the people in the world who knew her, Nigel was the only one who really knew just how true this statement was. "I just find myself drawn to her. Just listening to her talk…" Again, Nigel acted out of character, interrupting Miranda as she tried to explain. It was important to her that he knew she wasn't just looking for a summer romp in the hay with his niece.

"Hold on, she talks to you? Like an actual conversation?" Nigel's voice had risen several octaves and was loud enough to make her hold the phone away from her ear. Evidently, this bit of news was more surprising than Miranda informing him that she had kissed Andy.

"Yes. Why, is that not normal for her?" His reaction had peaked her interest, why was this such a surprise to him?

"No, it's not. She normally just talks to her horses, but rarely has an actual conversation with people. The other day on the phone was the most she's talked to me at one time in years. You definitely have my approval if you have managed to knock her out of that shell she has hidden in; God knows no one else has been able to." Nigel's voice sounded gruff over the phone. Miranda wasn't sure if it was because he was happy that someone had gotten through to his beloved niece or if he was upset that he hadn't been good enough to do it.

Miranda's ears went deaf as he continued to speak…she was lost on _no one else has been able to_….. "Not that you need it. Good luck and treat her right."

"Ok, well have a good night Nigel." Her polite responses were just that, automatically falling out of her mouth as she added up the years between the funeral and this week.

"Wait…Nigel, I want to thank you." She added.

"For what?"

"Sending me here." She said; the gratitude in her voice truly heartfelt and a little sad. _All those years alone, and no one to share her grief or her life, _Miranda's thoughts were already past the current conversation before she even hung up.

"Give my love to Andy?" Nigel asked, his voice coming through tinny and small as she hit the end button.

Well, that was interesting, but it still left Miranda with questions. _Why doesn't Andy interact with people more?_ She was charming, attractive, and obviously intelligent.

Cocking her head at noises coming from downstairs, she heard the screen door squeak shut as Andy came back into the house. Miranda realized she still hadn't had dinner. Between eavesdropping and talking to Nigel she had forgotten that she was hungry, and hadn't even thought about what to have for dinner. As much as Andy had tried to send her on her way, the young woman was home now and that meant she wasn't going to escape dining with her.

Heading back down the stairs, she found Andy in the kitchen, head deep in the fridge as she searched for something to eat.

"Andy, sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?" The term of endearment tripped off the older woman's tongue before her brain caught up. She glanced over at Andy nervously, but she either hadn't caught it or was too caught up in being hungry to acknowledge it. Either way, Miranda chose to not make a big production of her slip up, it was how she felt. She hoped that was how Andy felt, too.

"I was just going to fix a couple pieces of salmon. Does that sound good to you?" Andy asked, slipping away as Miranda nudged her way in front of the open fridge. She was still acting cagey, but who could blame her?

"Why don't you sit at the table while I get this started?" Miranda offered, emerging from the depths of the freezer after finding the salmon hidden in the back.

"Miranda, you don't have to cook for me." Andy tried to protest. She didn't want Miranda waiting on her, she was supposed to be on vacation.

"I like to cook and I seldom have the time back home. Now that I have the time, can you just indulge me?"  
"Sure, have at it." She held her hands up in the air and backed away in mock retreat. Andy could cook quite well but it wasn't on her top ten list of favorite things to do, besides, if the older woman was that adamant about it, she could be graceful in accepting the offered meal. Plus her hand still hurt like a bitch, but she didn't want to complain.

"Thank you." Miranda smiled before turning back to the stove, making quick work of starting the salmon cooking before taking a deep breath. She was glad for the distraction that cooking had offered, it had given her time to prepare for the conversation she needed to have with the young woman.

"We need to talk." The older woman had suddenly blurted, making Andy stop what she was doing and looking up guiltily.

"Ok?" Andy was struggling with her pill bottle, she still had to take her damn antibiotics for the night.

"I, um…I heard you earlier." Miranda stepped forward and relieved the frustrated woman of the equally stubborn pill bottle. Pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge, she opened it and handed it and her pill to the grateful woman with an inviting smile. She was nervous as hell on the inside, but was managing to hide it well, so far.

"Thanks. What did you hear?" Andy tipped her head back to toss the antibiotic down, her eyes never leaving Miranda's as she drank.

"When you were talking to your horse. I heard you."

"I know. I saw you going back to the house when I went to Polo's stall." Andy smirked, it had been really hard keeping a straight face as Miranda tried to find a way to confess about spying on her. She could have kept it up, but it didn't feel right to do that to her, not after that kiss.

Miranda was staring at her intently, trying to determine if she was truly this nonchalant about it or was hiding being upset about being spied on. The straightforward gaze and crooked smile made her think that the younger woman was more amused than upset but she had to make sure. She was finding out pretty quickly that Andy sometimes processed things a little different than the rest of the world.

"You're not upset? I just wanted to talk to you, but then I heard you talking to your horse. I shouldn't have listened in." The embarrassment she felt was partly due to the initial eavesdropping, but was also being self-inflicted by the fact that Andy didn't seem to care that she had done it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Andy really wasn't upset at Miranda. She was however, quite curious why she listened from the shadows instead of coming into the barn. She did a quick rewind of their earlier conversation and found herself turning a bit red in the face herself. She had sounded rude, sending Miranda off to the house to have dinner alone. She really wasn't good at this, she had been alone for so long with only Callie for company that her social graces had suffered. Her uncle would turn in his grave if he found out she had been rude to a guest.

XXX

"Originally, the kiss. It was so wonderful." Miranda reached out and took Andy's uninjured hand in hers, finding encouragement to continue when Andy clasped her fingers and let her draw her down onto the wide bench seat that graced the near side of the kitchen table. "But, now I want to talk about what you were saying to your horse."

"Her name is Bella." Andy replied, the affection for her little copper penny mare evident in the tone of her voice. Miranda nodded, scooting a little closer without releasing Andy's hand. She needed to be nearer to the alluring woman next to her, not just for the closeness but also to ensure that she had Andy's full attention. Getting inside her personal space seemed a good place to start.

"I want you to know a couple things my dear girl. First, you could never be a vacation fling for me." She emphasized her point by lightly kissing Andy's knuckles, her steady bright blue gaze never leaving her face.

"Ok, and secondly? You said a couple things?" Andy was feeling vaguely uncomfortable, her emotions a mixed jumble of desire, fear and hope. She didn't like the confusion in her brain that occurred when she wasn't really sure what to feel. She also couldn't retreat to her go to response of withdrawing emotionally. For some reason, the older woman had gotten under her skin and she just couldn't shut her out, nor did she want to. Miranda was being just as direct as Andy tended to be and that helped, but her words were also giving her hope for the future and that scared her.

"Oh, yes. Secondly, I intend to keep kissing you until you know I am serious about this not being a fling. I intend to take you out on dates and show you how important you are." The mock serious tone was lost on Andy, her eyes going wide as she accepted Miranda's intentions literally. Honestly, the older woman's promise to keep kissing her had left her breathless and not really able to focus as much on the rest of her pronouncement. She was fascinated with the idea of how many kisses would Miranda think it was going to take to convince her.

Andy didn't really know what to say about going out on dates, so she just nodded. It had been a while since she had been out on anything even resembling a date, she wasn't even sure how to go about it. Her quietness must have been interpreted as speechlessness because the next thing she knew, Miranda leaned over and pressed an undemanding kiss on her lips before getting up to finish dinner. She was smiling like a cat that had caught a canary, her lips pursed around her teeth as if holding in a dear secret.

Over dinner Miranda kept their conversation light, asking Andy about what a normal day on the farm was like. She was well aware that things hadn't gone exactly on schedule since she had arrived. Between the shopping trip and then her accident, Miranda had no idea what Andy did during a regular work day.

"So, what is a normal day for you?" She asked after taking a sip of the sweet Pinot she had bought during her shopping spree. The grilled salmon was absolutely perfect, the simple dinner rounded out with rice and grilled vegetables, and she couldn't remember another meal that tasted as good as the one she was sharing now. It had a lot to do with the company, and everything to do with the excitement running through her veins at the prospect of dating the illusive brunette enjoying the food she had prepared for her with an appetite as lively and voracious as her approach to kissing. That thought earned her a coughing fit, as she pretended to choke on her salmon to cover her blush as her imagination made a beeline straight to where she wanted that kiss to go. A quick glance over her wine glass revealed a concerned face watching her carefully until she waved casually, signaling that she was fine and to continue.

"Well, as you can see I get up pretty leisurely." She smirked a little at that, _it was good to be the boss_. "Then I will normally train two or three horses, and then farm maintenance if needed, among other things."

"Are you going to be able to train while your hand is healing?" Miranda wished she could get over that little stab of guilt over making Andy go through that, especially the hospital visit part. It didn't help that she knew part of it was that she was getting more Andy time because of the injury.

"I wont be able to do any lunging, but I can still ride, and I will just send the workers out to fix anything if need be."

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

"Probably just go for a sedate ride. Do you want to go?"

"Um…sure." She replied hesitantly, a different sort of thrill speeding her heart rate as fear coursed through veins. The horses were beautiful, powerful creatures that she could admire from afar, but to actually get on one and ride it? She wanted to spend time with Andy, but the prospect of riding scared her right down to her toes.

"You don't have to be frightened, Miranda. I have a gelding that will be perfect for you. He is a nice calm gentleman." Andy smiled gently, reading the other woman's facial expression down to a tee. She had seen that look before, many times. "If you want to go you can get used to him in the arena first." That should cover everything, she wasn't sure if Miranda was afraid of riding, or afraid of riding out on the trails. She knew plenty of people who were completely comfortable in an arena, but would freak out if they had to leave the safety of the wooden rails. Andy knew Dylan would be perfect for Miranda. He was calm and bomb proof and had a way of reassuring his rider with those big brown soppy eyes of his. He was a ham about getting attention, and he had never failed to accommodate the level of comfort his rider had. More importantly, he made sure they stayed safe, never taking advantage of a novice or scared rider by testing them.

"Ok, sounds like it could be fun." Miranda responded with a bit of false bravado. Yes, she was a little worried about riding, but she didn't want to miss spending time with Andy either. Besides, she trusted the dark haired woman to not place her in danger.

"Thank you for dinner, Miranda, if you don't mind I am going to head up for a bath and bed." Andy stood up to leave, taking her empty plate to the sink before stretching tiredly. It had been a long day.

"Of course not. Have a good night. I will see you in the morning." Miranda replied graciously, standing up and intercepting Andy in order to give her one of those promised kisses.

"I really enjoy doing that" she sighed.

"Me too. Have a good night Miranda."

Andy opted for a quick shower, turning the setting on the shower head to pulsate, the heavy rain of almost scalding hot water beating down on her neck a welcome relief to her sore muscles. It had been an interesting day; that was for sure. Finally alone, the old fears welled up from deep within her psyche even as she tried to wash them away with the water beating down on her. She really wanted to believe Miranda but she wasn't getting her hopes up. Her life may not be perfect, but it was at least consistent and comfortable. Hope led to expectations that could backfire on you; the little voice inside Andy's head was telling her. Another little voice was asking her if just being comfortable was enough. Was she really happy with the way things were, or had she just been settling for a boring semblance of living? The uncomfortable silence that followed her line of questioning was unnerving and threatened to tie her muscles back up into a series of painful knots.

Miranda had waited downstairs until she heard the water shutoff upstairs. Once she was back upstairs she found Andy already in bed and watching TV, the hallway light partially illuminating the large bedroom. Continuing down the hall, she ran a hot bath in the already steamy bathroom and disrobed. The soak in the large tub was blissful, and she offered a silent thank you to whoever had installed a large enough water heater that she was able to fill the bathtub completely with hot water after Andy's shower. She completed her nightly regime and got dressed for bed, but she found it hard to simply slide under the heavy comforter and go to sleep just yet. She should have been relaxed and tired, but she felt restless, as if she had forgotten something important. Her silk night gown swished slightly around her as she walked across the hall to look in on the young woman one last time, surprised to find her still awake. The glow from the TV cast her dark head in moving shadows as the scene flickered reflectively around the darkened room.

Andy turned her head away from the television when Miranda appeared in her doorway, adding her own shadow to the ones dancing around her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Andy asked. Her voice was low and melodious in a not quite asleep yet but drowsy way that washed across Miranda like a wave of warm joy. This was a voice she could get used to hearing, it was the intimate voice of someone who shared your bed at night and talked with you softly until you fell asleep to it.

"Yes, everything is fine. What are you watching?" Miranda leaned against the doorframe, her face resting on her hand as it grasped the cool wood. She was trying to sound casual; she didn't want Andy to know that she checked up on her every night since she got there.

"The Electric Horseman. Do you want to watch it with me?" Andy asked, surprising Miranda yet again with the unexpected offer.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Miranda had actually seen this movie along time ago.

Andy pulled back the covers next to her so she could crawl into bed, then smirked when Miranda climbed onto the mattress carefully, keeping a good foot of space between the two of them.

"You can come closer, you know." She jibed, silently laughing at the silver haired woman who was trying so hard to be nonchalant about sharing a bed.

"I didn't want to crowd you." She piped up, making an excuse as she sat stiffly against the heavy headboard, trying to not to think too hard about the warmth emanating from the body laying so close to hers. Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Miranda snapped, sounding peevish despite herself.

"Miranda, since you have been here you've stolen my dog, my mug, and my kindle. You have walked in on me naked in the bathroom and today you have kissed me multiple times and told me you want to take me on a date. I think it's safe to say I am getting used to you crowding me, so why stop now?" Andy asked, her voice filled with humor.

"Good point." Miranda conceded, scooting over until she was well into Andy's personal space. She let out a contented sigh when Andy lifted her arm up, giving her space to cuddle in closer before curling her arm around her and pulling her in close. She was comfortable and warm and utterly content to be held securely in Andy's welcoming embrace. The movie was just right; the quiet scenes lulling her into a half sleep that overcame her desire to make this moment last as long as possible. _This is absolutely perfect,_ was Miranda's last thought before she fell fast asleep. Her sleeping self wasn't constrained by worried thoughts of space and properness, it had no qualms about snuggling deeper into the crook of Andy's shoulder, resting her jaw along soft flesh that lay just above breasts she had never touched while awake, but managed to turn into a pillow while asleep.

Andy had felt Miranda's body completely relax against her, her breathing turning shallow and measured. Looking down, she found that the older woman had fallen into a deep sleep. Andy had to struggle to reach the remote control and turn off the TV without dislodging the sleeping woman; she carefully adjusted her pillows and slid down into the bed while holding Miranda's still form tight against her. She smiled softly into the dark, enjoying the feel of Miranda's soft body burrowing against her. She ran her fingers along the soft tresses lying out of place, her fingertips brushing against silken skin before brushing a light kiss against the top of Miranda's head. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to transport her to whatever dream world it had sent the woman in her arms, her last conscious thought busy amending her list of things that Miranda had stolen since she had arrived.

XXX

**AN: we would like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing our story. **

**I have been asked by a couple of people if the twins will be joining us. Yes they will but it will be little while yet. I want the ladies to have time to themselves first.**

**So I listened to the masses **** Nigel will not be making an appearance at the farm for a little longer but eventually he will show up there.**

**I love the feedback and input so keep it coming. We are listening. Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: We do not own DWP, we do retain rights to original storyline, plot and concept. **

**Chapter 8**

Miranda woke slowly, she felt more rested than she could remember in a long time and she felt the odd urge to just lay about and not move from the comfortable pillow beneath her head. The warm, comfortable and very shapely pillow that moved and breathed beneath her. _Ummmmm…..yeah_. She opened her eyes, letting her mind register what her body already knew. She remembered falling asleep tucked under Andy's arm last night and evidently she hadn't moved since then, accept that she was now using the younger woman as a full body pillow. Rolling her eyes up, she could just make out Andy's still features, her face smooth and calm while she slept on, oblivious to Miranda's mini freak out.

_Please, please, tell me I didn't drool_…..she prayed, mortified at the very thought let alone the prospect of the teasing that would be involved. She shifted slowly, trying to extricate herself from the woman beneath her, a sigh of relief the only sound she allowed herself as she separated her cheek from the heated but still dry fabric hiding the enticing swell of Andy's right breast.

The only leverage available involved pushing off from the firm body her arm was lightly draped around, so slinking away involved a rather awkward dismount from the bed that she was glad no one had seen. She was trying to get out of the bed without waking Andy and starting the day off with uncomfortable questions.

Andy had woken up when the bed had shifted, but continued to play possum while Miranda tried to slink out from under the cover's like a one night stand trying to escape from a coyote date. Since she knew she was nowhere near paper bag worthy, she decided to be simply amused at the older woman while she tried to unsuccessfully untangle herself from the covers.

"Good morning, Miranda. Trying to run away?" Andy teased, unable to maintain the charade any longer. It was damn hard trying to keep her breathing shallow and rhythmic as if she was still sleeping when she was also trying to hold her breath against laughing out loud. Despite her surprisingly well developed early morning humor, she really wasn't that awake yet, but she was awake enough to enjoy watching the guilty blush creep across Miranda's cheeks, the bright red complimenting the sunrise shining through the bedroom window quite nicely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want things to be awkward." Miranda gave up fighting against the tangled blankets, evidently they didn't want her to leave just yet. Adopting a more dignified pose, she plucked at the stubborn bedding, wishing it could feel the painful pinches she was subjecting it to for embarrassing her so.

"I'm fine. Actually, I slept great." Andy replied, gallantly disengaging Miranda's nightgown clad body from the tangled blankets she had fought so valiantly against.

"Me too." Miranda exclaimed, reaching out to hug the other woman instinctively. She had slept wonderfully, and was now wide awake and ready to start her day. Of course, Andy was up way before her normal time, the amber light shining through the window hadn't reached the golden white glow of late morning yet. She yawned mightily, her jaw cracking under the strain of facial muscles that forced her eyes closed. Seeing Andy yawn, Miranda looked at the time. It was only seven thirty. That was sleeping in for her but early in the morning for the other woman.

"Why don't you go back to sleep my dear. You still have another hour and a half."

"Sounds good." Andy mumbled, drifting back to sleep quite quickly. Miranda smiled knowingly, of course she wouldn't refuse a couple more hours of sleep. Andy had her quirks, and as long as Miranda didn't try to filter them through her New York mentality, they were all quite endearing. She couldn't help herself, she leaned over and lightly kissed Andy's cheek.

"Mmmmm, Miranda." Andy sighed softly in her sleep, her full lips curving up as she curled up tightly around her pillow.

Callie popped up from her doggy bed at the foot of Andy's bed and followed her downstairs. A goofy tongue lolling smile and wagging tail were all she needed to know that the happy dog needed to go out. That, and the tappity tap of toenails dancing on the wood floors as she ran back and forth between her and the door. Evidently Callie had slept well last night as well. Miranda thought about what Andy had said last night. She had stolen Callie away, and evidently the fuzzy dog had missed sleeping in her bed, too.

Callie made a bee line out the door as soon as she opened it and Miranda followed close behind, stepping out onto the covered porch to take a deep breath of the cool morning air. Looking down at the collie mix sitting by her side after she hauled back as fast as she could from doing her doggie business, she realized she was getting so comfortable at the farm that she hadn't changed from her night clothes yet. She couldn't believe she was walking around in her nightgown and a silk robe. The early morning air was chilly enough to convince her that maybe she shouldn't go past the kitchen without wearing something a little more substantial next time. And shoes…..or maybe something fluffy and soft. Miranda laughed at herself, always thinking of excuses for going shopping for clothes.

Going back upstairs, she changed into jeans and a loose button down shirt. She hadn't bought any t shirts and idly wondered if she could borrow a couple from the younger woman. She was really hoping that Andy still wanted to take her riding today, even though she was still a bit worried about how she would fare. Borrowing Andy's kindle, she sat down at the table to read for a little while. She contemplated making some coffee, but she knew from yesterday that the aromatic scent would drift upstairs and wake up the younger woman, so she decided to wait just a little while longer. Kindle in hand, she settled down at the table with a cup of earl grey instead, at least it had some caffeine.

Sipping the warm brew, she found herself paying less attention to the words on the screen and thinking more about last night. She couldn't believe she had slept so well or that Andy didn't seem to feel any awkwardness about the fact that she had fallen asleep in her bed. Other than an occasional late night when the girls would fall asleep watching TV in her room, Miranda hadn't shared her bed with anyone in years. She put down the Kindle, she had too much to think about to read casually, so she just sipped her tea and looked out the large window picture at the pastoral setting of Andy's farm. It was beautiful to look at, but not nearly as beautiful as the woman she had left sleeping upstairs. She missed her already, and that thought made her look down at her watch. Feeling a surge of happiness for both the promise of an appearance by her sleepyhead of a hostess and real caffeine, she got up and started making the coffee.

XXX

Andy stumbled down the stairs almost immediately, leading by her nose like a scent hound on a rabbit. Miranda had no idea where that thought came from, but it made her giggle in a most unbecoming way that made Andy look at her twice. Once to make sure it was Miranda Priestly sitting in her kitchen and a second time to make sure the white haired woman hadn't lost her mind. Andy was once again in her hoody, but in a much better mood this morning since Miranda had let her sleep in until eight thirty before the scent of good coffee woke her. Miranda had thankfully stopped giggling and was simply eyeballing the disheveled brunette with a secretive smirk. Andy was fully dressed, right down to the boots, leading Miranda to believe that the sleeveless hoody was staying on for the day.

"What is the purpose of that….thing you wear?" she waved her hand at the butchered and armless hooded sweatshirt.

"It's my favorite hoody and it comforts me. Uncle Jay gave it to me when I first got here. See here, it has our family crest on it. He wanted to let me know I still had family. It was huge on me when I was a child." Andy finished with a chuckle, remembering how it hung almost to her knees, she didn't care and wore it as much as possible. When Uncle Jay proclaimed it unfit for public wear, it became her favorite bump around hoody for around the house. After he died, it was introduced back to the world of sunlight as Andy was no longer held by any restrictions on where she could wear it. Over the years it held more holes then fabric, looking more like a blue bit of Swiss cheese in places, but she didn't care one bit.

"I see" Miranda murmured. After hearing Andy's story, Miranda realized she would never think of the younger woman's favorite hoody as rags again. Even if she did look a bit like a ragamuffin wearing it.

Listening to Andy moan over her morning coffee added another dimension to Miranda's memory of last night. Despite the relatively G rated sleepover that happened, Miranda's thoughts were anything but rated for all audiences. The smooth surface of her coffee shifted inside her cup as her hands shook slightly in wishful anticipation. She wanted to hear Andy moan over her, through her, and under her in any order she wanted.

When she saw Andy looking at her inquisitively, she wondered if her thoughts were being written all over her face. Then she wondered how she would explain away a face that was considering all the ways she could make Andy moan in passion. Deciding to change the subject before she self-combusted, she put down the coffee and mentally shoved all those succulent thoughts as far away as possible.

"Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow? I didn't think to get any and this," she plucked at her white Donna Karan button down shirt "doesn't seem practical for being around horses."

"I thought you were going for some new chic look." Andy teased, although she was sure that thanks to Nigel's frequent shopping sprees she had some very similar items hiding deep inside her closet. "Sure I have plenty in my dresser, help yourself." Andy wasn't willing to give up her seat or her coffee just yet, so she just watched silently as Miranda stood up and headed upstairs to find something to wear. Callie stayed with Andy for once, sucking up to her owner by laying her head on Andy's thigh and begging for a good scratch behind the ears. It was impossible to ignore those liquid brown eyes when they looked at you so pitifully for attention. "Hey pretty girl, do you want to go play on the farm today?" She chuckled when Callie sneezed in response. Callie loved to go with Andy when she went out riding, often running ahead and chasing the squirrels even though she never had any intention of catching them. Instead she would just look back at Andy and grin at her as if saying "another one got away, mom". She really was a silly dog.

XXX

Miranda crossed over to the low dresser against the near wall, the dark wood matched the headboard of Andy's bed exactly, and despite being obviously old it was in impeccable condition. She ran loving fingers along the smooth surface, admiring the whirls and grain of the heavily polished furniture, recognizing beautiful work when she saw it. She wondered if it had belonged to Andy's grandparents. Opening the closest drawer by its antique bronze pulls, she found underwear and bras. When she opened the next one, she found socks, and then finally on the third attempt she struck pay dirt. An entire drawer of t-shirts. Thumbing through them, she found that there were a couple of different sizes and a lot of them held the farm name. She chose a couple of the smaller ones with the Saxon farm crest on it. Deciding to be naughty, she went ahead and opened the last two drawers. So far, she had found none of Nigel's influence on the younger woman and she was interested to see if Andy truly was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl 24/7. She found jeans in various stages of fading in the next one and …._oh my!_ An assortment of sex toys half hidden under some flannel pajamas and boxers in the last one. Slamming the drawer shut, she hurried out of the room as fast as she could, her cheeks burning and her mind reeling at the unexpected find. She splashed cold water on her face to cool down before throwing on one of the borrowed shirts and going back downstairs. She tried to forget about what she had found upstairs, her embarrassment following her into Andy's presence and _making it difficult for her to look Andy directly in the face. She couldn't wipe the memories away, however, the possibilities in that drawer remained a very enticing_ prospect she hoped could be explored soon.

XXX

Andy noticed that Miranda had chosen one of her farm t-shirts. She liked that, a lot. She also noticed that Miranda looked flushed and was avoiding looking at her_. I wonder_? Andy figured she had found her drawer, and in that case, teasing was definitely in order.

"Did you find what you needed?" She drawled, a slow smirk creeping along her face.

"Um, yes I did." Miranda responded sheepishly, her eyes focused on something incredibly interesting in the wood grain of the kitchen table.

"So, you found some that would fit. I know I have a lot to choose from." She continued, unable to stop herself from toying with the other woman. _Toying being the operative word,_ she thought, enjoying herself immensely at the older woman's expense.

Miranda blushed beat red. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Andy wasn't ready to stop, not yet. It was immensely fun to tease Miranda. "Find anything else, um…you might be interested in?" she couldn't hide her smirk anymore, not when it kept making her lips and cheek twitch madly as she tried to hold it in, and Miranda noticed.

"You are rotten." Miranda exclaimed, looking scandalized at the leering grin that transformed Andy's face into something decidedly bacchanalian. Here she was, Miranda's own personal Puck, a joyful trickster to the very end.

"And you are a snoop." Andy laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's all good." Andy waved the apologies off with a casual flick of her slim wrist. "So, are you ready to go riding, and I do mean horseback riding?"

"Please stop, I won't snoop anymore, I promise." Miranda was laughing so hard she had to grab her side, the sharp pain of a stitch her punishment for misbehaving.

Andy stood up and walked over to Miranda, mischief shining in her eyes as she made the shorter woman step back until her back was up against the kitchen wall.

"Sure you will, I have nothing to hide." The response confusing Miranda immediately. _Did she mean she believed her that she wouldn't snoop, or was she telling her she was sure she would succumb to snooping again_? Before she could ask her, she found her back pressed firmly against the wall behind her while Andy's lean body was pressed against her front. Golden brown eyes glowed softly in the morning light as they captured piercing blue ones, contemplating something devious. Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda more tenderly than the intimate posture should have required. Full lips pressed against hers, silken and warm and teasing as she drew her lower lip between hers and nibbled gently. Miranda sighed into that blissful kiss, bringing her arms up and around Andy's neck to draw her in tighter. Just as her fingers found the dark tresses curling softly along Andy's neck, the other woman pulled away from the embrace.

"I won't ask if you liked what you saw. I think we both know the answer to that." Andy turned away, leaving Miranda standing there alone, her heart pounding in her chest and the sweet taste of Andy's lips on her own as she watched her walk out of the house. She looked down when Callie nudged her hand insistently, looking up at her sympathetically and offering a weak tail wag before jogging after her owner.

XXX

Miranda was finally allowed to actually get on a horse after a very lengthy lesson of do's and don'ts from Andy, who was all business and no pleasure now that she was teaching. Miranda knew she was in safe hands, literally, since right now those hands were resting on her leg helping her get a proper stirrup fit and length. She could feel the heat from Andy's hand thru her jeans as she placed it on her thigh.

"Does that feel comfortable?"

"I guess." Miranda gritted out between clenched teeth. She had a death grip on the saddle horn with both hands, the white knuckles ineffective in leaving any sort of impression on the hard leather.

"Miranda, you need to loosen up or you'll make Dylan nervous. He's going to think something scary is out there." Andy's voice was low and maintained a soft, even tone that oozed with self-confidence and calm.

"Tuck your butt." Andy instructed, keeping one calming hand on Dylan while trying to maintain eye contact with Miranda.

Miranda gasped, her breath catching when a gentle hand ran down her back, guiding her to tuck her butt under her.

"I'll tell you what, we will stay in the arena today while you get used to him. I will ride beside you, ok?" Andy was getting frustrated, she couldn't get Miranda to relax, and touching her just made things worst. Perhaps riding in the arena would help her loosen up.

Andy could tell after 20 minutes of walking in circles that Miranda was not going to loosen up and relax.

"Whoa." She called out suddenly, both horses stopping immediately at Andy's soft command. Bella, Andy's horse, stood quietly right beside Dylan. The two horses looked at each other and snorted. Miranda's interpretation of this little bit of horsey language involved the two horses rolling their eyes at her and laughing.

_I can't believe I am going to do this._ Andy knew Dylan could take both their weights easily, but this was not something she would normally recommend. Sitting sideways in her saddle with both legs dangling over one side, she tried to get Miranda's attention.

"Miranda, you really need to relax, Miranda look at me." Andy commanded when Miranda continued to just stare straight ahead, her face pale and strained, her jaw tight enough to make the muscles in her jaw jump. When she finally turned her head towards Andy's voice she gasped loudly, her fear flowing over towards the other woman sitting sideways besides her.

"Sit in your saddle the right way, that doesn't look safe!" Tightening her grip on the saddle horn even more as if trying to hang on for the both of them. It didn't help that Andy looked so damn comfortable on her perch, like she wasn't sitting on top of a 1,000 pounds of horse with no way to control the beast if it decided to move out from underneath her.

Andy sighed and knotted her split reins so she could loop them on her saddle horn.

"Miranda, take your left foot out of the stirrup for a sec." As soon as she did, Andy quickly slid her foot in the stirrup and stood, slipping her body off of her saddle and twisting so she settled into the saddle behind the frightened woman, her left arm wrapping around Miranda and pulling her tight against her. Her long legs dangled behind the stirrups, and while the fit was a bit tight, the saddle was comfortable and able to hold them both.

"Now, relax into me." Andy was surprised when she felt the other woman actually melt against her body. After the last half hour of failure and the level of fear the woman was showing, she had a momentary worry that Miranda had fainted in her arms, until she felt one grateful hand reach up and grip her forearm. The reassuring squeeze was enough to let her know the woman in front of her was still conscious.

"I wouldn't normally recommend doing this, but you need to see how safe Dylan is." Andy held Dylan's reins in her right hand. Lifting the reins, she urged him forward.

"Put your foot back in the stirrup. Good, now just move with me, we are going to take a walk outside." Bella followed docile behind them, keeping a short distance between her and Dylan like the well trained mare she was. Andy stopped at the barn and had her assistant take Bella back in hand to untack her and put her back out to pasture before heading off on a very sedate trail ride.

XXX

**A/N: We are getting this chapter out because we will be out of town next week, and we won't be able to post. So, rejoice and enjoy two chapters in one week, we hope you all like it and hope it will keep you until we post again.**

**To Irish1957, was this quick enough to earn the promised cookies?LOL **

**Again, Reviews are always appreciated and we live to hear from you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We do not own DWP, we do retain rights to original plot and storyline. **

**Chapter 9**

Miranda felt safe and secure in Andy's arms. With one wrapped tightly around her stomach and the other holding the reins securely in front of her, she was finally able to relax enough to enjoy the sensation of riding a horse. She didn't know what had come over her, she wasn't usually afraid of anything, but for some reason, riding a horse for the first time had terrified her. Now, with Andy's lean frame pressed behind her it didn't seem quiet as scary, and Miranda felt a little embarrassed at her earlier reaction. It was a bit of a tight squeeze in the saddle for the both of them, and Miranda could feel the boneless way that Andy relaxed into the saddle behind her and she tried to mimic her, finding the ride more and less comfortable as she became less aware of the fact she was on a horse and more aware of just how much of Andy's body was pressed into her backside. Miranda's death grip on Andy's arm had relaxed into a mellow grasp, enjoying the feel of the younger woman's forearm around her middle. She took advantage of the position to let her fingers wander, caressing the tanned skin lightly while exploring the feel of the whipcord tight muscles that were part of the reason she felt so safe. If she looked down, she could see a thick band of silver around Andy's right thumb, as they walked into a band of bright sunlight, she found herself fascinated by it for some reason. Looking past that ring and finding the ground farther away than she expected made her dizzy and she had to relax her hands again to keep from digging her nails into Andy's arm. Ok, maybe it isn't a horse thing, maybe it was a height thing? Miranda thought, the sudden fear of falling from the horses height making her heart jump into her throat as she considered the possibility.

"Don't worry, you're not going to fall, Dylan wouldn't let you." Andy murmured intimately into behind her. The sudden words startled her, then made her relax as she realized she was broadcasting her fear, her body stiff against the other woman's casual slouch. A soft caress along her abdomen from Andy's injured hand was meant to reassure her, but it had other consequences too, taking her mind off her fear and sending another sort of thrill rushing to fill that area deep in the pit of her belly where it had been sitting.

"Here." Andy took Miranda's hand gently in her's, urging her fingers to grasp the thick leather in her right hand. Miranda could feel the rough texture of the bandage on Andy's palm, the white wrapping sharply contrasting the sun kissed skin around it. Her hand moved stiffly around the bandaging and Miranda was urged to grasp the reins quickly to avoid Andy from having to use her injured hand any more than was necessary.

"Miranda, take the reins in your hand right under mine." After she had a proper hold of the reins Andy placed her hand over hers, letting Miranda control the reins while she held her hand within hers. The illusion of control was enough to keep Miranda happy, Andy's hand felt sure and strong wrapped around her's, her long fingers just touching the leather above her grip.

Dylan was kept at a slow walk for a good while, letting Miranda enjoy the scenery as they meandered along the trails that wove through the farm. The quiet was interspersed with casual conversation where Miranda talked to Andy about her girls and explained why they wanted to meet her so much. In return, Andy spoke fondly about the various aspects of her farm, showing her the deep pond where the horses could come and drink and she used to fish from in the summer. As the time passed, Miranda was just starting to realize how big Andy's farm was when Andy piped up with a question.

"Hey, would you like to see what Dylan can actually do?" She asked, her voice playful enough to make some of that nervousness flutter back into Miranda's stomach.

"Um, sure?" Miranda really wasn't sure that riding was for her, but she had been enjoying spending the time with Andy. She also didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the girls, because she really wanted them to come here and meet Andy. Bracing herself for the necessary lesson, she nodded her head once. She would do this for her, for Andy, and for the girls. She wanted to experience everything Andy's farm had to offer, and she surely wouldn't avoid anything that kept the handsome brunette from holding her tightly in her arms.

Andy made a clicking sound with her tongue, the bay horses ears twitching back in response to the command instantly, urging Dylan to move into a faster pace.

"What are we doing? We are going faster!" Miranda exclaimed, holding tighter to Andy when she saw they were moving past the trees at an unexpected speed, the sensation of a breeze brushing across her face was made by their own movement.

"Dylan is pacing."

"It seems so fast." Miranda was amazed, it was exhilarating to feel the strength of the horse moving easily beneath them without the bone jarring bounce she had anticipated.

"I was expecting it to feel more jolting."

"Not when he is pacing, or as some call it, a running walk." The later term was probably easier for a lay person to understand, since it really just described what the horse was doing.

"You will need to explain." Miranda was trying to take in all the new things that Andy was teaching her, a running walk made more sense to her then pacing, but she seemed to remember something about race horses that paced?

"Ok, if we were say, trotting right now you would probably be bouncing all over. But pacing is smoother because it has no moment of suspension." Andy explained, her horse knowledge rolling off her tongue without a second thought.

Sighing, Miranda exercised her little used patience "You will need to explain more."

"Moment of suspension is when all four feet are off the ground. When he is pacing one foot is on the ground at all times, so there is no moment of suspension."

"So, no bounce." Miranda was pretty impressed she had deciphered Andy speak.

"Nope, no bounce. Are you ready to head back now?" Andy asked when they came to a fork in the trail. One dirt track headed farther up along a mountainside and the other intersection headed in the general direction they had just come from.

Miranda nodded. She had been enjoying her time with the other woman immensely, even if she knew she would never be a true rider like Andy. The morning's conversation and Andy's reassuring embrace during the ride was definitely worth braving such a large animal.

"Do all of your horses pace like Dylan?" Miranda asked, trying to remember if she had seen anyone else riding there before.

"No, Dylan is special, he isn't a Quarter Horse like the rest of them." Andy responded, sounding a bit melancholy at the answer. Miranda wanted to ask more, sensing a story there, but Andy's response made her hold her tongue. She didn't want to bring up any sad memories, not on such a glorious day.

On the way back to the barn, Miranda finally got up the courage to ask Andy what she really wanted to. She had gotten brave on that last leg of the trail, allowing her body to slip comfortably against the woman behind her, taking advantage of their positioning to really enjoy the casual embrace the other woman held her in.

"Andy?"

Andy leaned her head down over Miranda's shoulder so she could hear better, her lips close to the other woman's ear as she spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out tomorrow?" Miranda asked quietly, her ability to speak severely impaired by the feel of Andy's warm breath on her cheek, tickling her ear and sending goose bumps down her spine as she realized just how close the other woman's lips were to her neck. All of a sudden, her skin felt too exposed by the air touching her, and she ached from the sudden desire to feel the heat from those full lips pressing against too cool flesh.

"On a date?" Andy asked, just needing clarification.

"Yes, on a date." Miranda felt her lips twitch, she had to remember that Andy was quite literal when it came to wordplay.

"Yes." Andy agreed, then asked her own question. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Dress appropriately." This time the twitch became a smile as her plans were becoming a reality.

"How can I dress appropriately if I don't know where we are going?" True to form, Andy's question was succinct and perfectly reasonable.

"Dress how you normally would for a date." Miranda responded casually, too caught up in her excitement that she had gotten Andy to go out with her to realize what she said until she felt Andy stiffen up behind her. One thing about riding double that she had learned was that you are always aware of the other rider's body language. Since she was practically sitting on Andy's lap, it wasn't hard to notice that Andy was no longer relaxed and happy. "What?" She asked, her happy mood dissolving instantly as she tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Nothing." Andy mumbled. She hadn't been on a date in many years and even then it was just going to the local gay bar. She had no idea how to dress for a date with someone like Miranda. The last hundred yards of their ride was finished in uncomfortable silence as both women pondered what to do about the awkwardness that had been left in the wake of their conversation.

When they got back to the barn Andy made her dismount seem easy despite her injured hand, then held her hands up for Miranda to join her on the ground. Dylan stood stock still, knowing what Andy expected from him.

"Ok Miranda, I need you to take your feet out of the stirrups then swing your right leg over so you are sitting side ways in the saddle. Don't worry, Dylan won't move and I won't let you fall."

After Miranda managed to move into position, perched atop the bay horse rather uncomfortably, the pale line around her clenched lips a sure sign that this was fast becoming the least favorite part of her ride today. Andy reached up and lifted her down by her slim waist, clenching her teeth against the pain in her hand when the sutures stretched and pulled against her wound. She had actually forgotten about the damn things since it hadn't been bothering her that much today.

"After my hand heals more, I will show you how to untack and take care of him after riding. But today I am gonna let Ellie take care of Dylan." Andy handed over the reins to her assistant trainer and told her which horses needed to be lunged and worked with for the day. She was seriously getting tired of her hand being messed up, she loved this part of the farm, and working with the horses was good exercise for her and them. But really, it was all about connecting with the animals and ensuring that they were trained right. It wasn't that she didn't trust her assistant, she just liked to do things a certain way and she had to admit that it was something of a control thing to start her own horses before handing them off to someone else.

"How is your hand doing?" Miranda asked instantly, since the subject was brought up. She tried to take Andy's hand to take a look at it but the younger woman pulled her hand away suddenly, earning her a confused and hurt glance.

"It's fine." Andy said, not wanting Miranda to find out if the wet, sticky feeling under her dressing was another popped stitch. Andy turned and strode away, her mind preoccupied with a couple of tasks she had to do, one had just come up and the other was a task she had been putting off for too long. Putting off one meant applying herself to the other and she chose to work on the new problem first. First, she had to call Nigel and find out what people wear on a date with a woman such as Miranda Priestly and then she had to work on the books for the farm. She hated the book work involved but since she couldn't train right now it seemed like the perfect time to get it done. It didn't mean she had to be happy about it, and being grumpy seemed about the right mood now.

Miranda followed behind her stiffly, her groan stopped Andy in her tracks, bringing her back to the present. The poor woman had never been on a horse before and was now hobbling around on legs that weren't used to grasping a thousand pound animal for over an hour. Andy remembered feeling that way when she had first started riding and had seen the same bow legged walk from many of her students over the years. People didn't realize that horseback riding was actually a sport that used real muscles.

"Sorry, I was busy thinking." Andy had the simple grace to blush a little bit at her carelessness. "Are you ok, Miranda?"

"Stiff." Miranda groaned. _How the hell does Andy do this all the time and still walk normal_? She thought to herself, accepting the offered arm that Andy graciously held out for her. It was all quite gentlemanly, and Miranda found she quite enjoyed the illusion of being the country gentlewoman out on a stroll after a romantic ride. Too bad all those pulp novels ignored the fact that you were stiff and sore and probably not up to bedroom calisthenics after that romantic ride. She looked up at Andy's aristocratic face, adding to herself, _even if your companion is one of the most gorgeous creatures you would want to fall into bed with._

"Yeah, that will go away after a while." Andy responded sheepishly. "You should probably take a break tomorrow, maybe go for a walk or something so you don't get overly sore."

"What were you thinking about just now?" Miranda inquired, taking advantage of their slow stroll towards the house to ask a few more questions. She had felt the change that came over the younger woman when she mentioned dressing for the date. She couldn't figure out what could be wrong since she didn't seem to have an issue with the date itself.

"Just what I need to get done." Andy opened the door letting Miranda and Callie enter first. Stopping to pick up a package that had been left by the door, a ghost of a smile flitted across her face. _ Oh good, I can finally have my Kindle back_.

Her smile broadened when she watched Callie carefully inspect her doggie bed before flopping down with her own overdramatic groan. It had been a long jog for her but she was acting like she had carried one of them on her back instead of the horses. Really it was just an excuse to lay down and be lazy, she really did love to nap. Carrying the package farther into the house she found Miranda on the couch, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Handing her the package, she went to her industrial sized bottle of Tylenol and brought it out with a bottle of water.

"The box is for you, and I brought you some Tylenol but you need to open it still." She wagged her injured hand up in the air to make her point, Miranda was still her official pill bottle opener for a little while longer. "Let me know if you like it?"

"Meanwhile, I need to make a phone call." She wasn't trying to be abrupt she was just preoccupied with the phone call she had to made. She never saw the contemplative look on Miranda's face as she walked into the never used study and shut the door behind her in order to call Nigel.

"Nigel, I need help." Andy rushed out after he picked up, her forced casualness abandoned as soon as the door shut.

"What? Is everything ok?"

"No. Miranda asked me out on a date and told me to dress appropriately and I don't know what that even means." She hated sounding so whiney, but she was really freaking out about going out on a date with Miranda.

"Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me Andy. I thought something was really wrong."

Andy couldn't stay in one place so she left the study still talking to Nigel not paying attention to Miranda on the couch as she walked outside onto the porch so she would have room to pace. Nigel wasn't getting it. She hadn't been out on a date for years. Her last girlfriend hadn't lasted long, just ending before Uncle Jay's death, and that had been a long time ago. Finding out that Val's real interest had been on getting her claws on the family farm had really pulled the plug on Andy wanting to have anything close to a real relationship. Miranda was different, she didn't need or want the farm, and somehow that made her request for a date even more frightening to the solitary woman.

"There is something wrong. Were you not listening to me?"

"This isn't a crisis Andy. You have plenty of clothes." Andy could practically hear Nigel laughing at her through the phone.

"But are any of them good enough for a date with her?" Andy was so busy pacing and worrying that she never noticed Miranda leaning in the doorway, watching the whole scene play out like some cowboy comedy. It was rather amusing to Miranda to watch the normally calm and assured woman worrying herself into a tizzy about what to wear on a date. The screen door creaked, giving her away and making Andy spin around to find Miranda directly behind her, standing in her way. The older woman took the phone away from Andy, the phone easily retrieved from fingers gone suddenly slack when Miranda reached up and cupped Andy's cheek softly. Her eyes glowed softly with amusement and pleasure when that simple touch managed to instantly stop Andy's frenetic pacing. She ran her thumb across the tempting fullness of the younger woman's lower lip, letting her nail drag across the sensitive flesh just enough to make her gasp. Andy's eyes widened, her body trembling slightly beneath Miranda's soft caress. Miranda released Andy's face and turned away slightly, somehow instinctively knowing that the other woman was close to bolting if she pressed too hard or too soon. First, they needed to get through this date.

"Nigel, I will take care of this."

"Thank you, Miranda. I really didn't want to have to come up there tonight and rummage through her closet." Nigel sounded so relieved she was almost embarrassed for him. She hung up on him unceremoniously, noticing that Andy had taken advantage and escaped into the house. At least she hadn't run for the barn again, Miranda sighed, grateful for small favors. She had enough barn time for the day. She was probably embarrassed that Miranda had seen her so wound up about such a little thing, but Miranda just found it endearing. Andy wasn't on the first floor, the younger woman must have retreated further into the rambling house. Miranda went upstairs to Andy's room. As she climbed the wooden stairs, she found herself wondering how much Andy dated if this is the reaction she got. She remembered the younger woman saying she didn't go out much but now she was starting to think that "not much" might actually mean never. She sighed a breath of relief when her climb earned her the small victory of Andy's bedroom door standing wide open. Miranda walked in to the apparently empty room and followed the noise and the light coming from a huge closet tucked into the corner of the large room.

"Incredible, this is almost as big as mine!" Miranda exclaimed when she walked into the well apportioned and room sized closet, and she was impressed. She had assumed that Andy pretty much only wore jeans and t-shirts, maybe a flannel or two, but she was rummaging through what looked like dress slacks and very nice button down shirts. _What the hell?_

"A lot of these are show clothes, and some of them are gifts from Nigel." Andy commented, fingering a shiny vest that looked brand new. She had noticed Miranda's surprised face when she walked in.

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you." Miranda chose to repeat her bold move from earlier, turning Andy's face towards her with gentle fingertips. "But you seemed so upset and I knew I could help. Thank you for the Kindle, by the way, that was very sweet." She placed a quick kiss on Andy's lips before releasing the shocked woman from her subtle grasp. Turning away to circle in place, taking in all the fine clothes lining Andy's closet. "I can work with this." She murmured, rubbing her hands together in glee.

XXX

Andy was relaxing in her tub, trying to soak the last few hours out of her mind. She had tried to escape her closet several times but Miranda just wouldn't let her go. Andy tried several times to convince her that she didn't need to be stuck in there while Miranda chose something appropriate for her to wear, but she wouldn't hear any of it. When she was in her element, Miranda could be very bossy. Andy smiled in that lazy way that only soaking in a hot tub of scented bath water could make you smile. In retrospect, today hadn't been that bad. Miranda had found an amazing number of combinations of outfits she had never even thought of, making her try them all on until she had been satisfied. Andy had never even gotten to the books after that, but that was ok with her. She didn't mind putting them off for another day or three or even more if possible. Instead, the two of them had spent the afternoon in her closet, a joke she had enjoyed making several times over until she could tell it was getting on the older woman's nerves. She had left Miranda down stairs about an hour ago, pouring over her emails and busy scribbling notes. She had just about convinced herself to get out of the still hot water when Miranda walked in, dressed in only her underwear and bra. _Holy shit._ She obviously had no idea Andy was still in the bath since she had turned the lights down low. When Miranda reached behind her to release her bra, Andy knew she needed to make her presence known before things got out of hand.

"Is this going to be a habit with you?" Andy asked, her teasing voice ringing loudly within the steamy confines of the bathroom.

Miranda whipped around to face Andy with a stunned look on her face.

"Please, don't stop on my account. I enjoy a good show." Andy drawled, she couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes take in Miranda's half naked form. The woman was beautiful, there was no doubt. She instantly regretted her initial impulse to warn the woman of her presence, the presence of Miranda's lacey bra putting her at an advantage over Andy's naked form. Her formally glib tongue now found itself useless, her cunning words lost as she tried to find moisture within a mouth suddenly gone dry. She licked her lips, working moisture back into her tongue before trying to speak again. Miranda's stare, her startling blue eyes focusing in on that simple movement despite the fact that she was stark naked under the bubbles gave Andy back some sense of control.

"I was just going to take a bath." Miranda spluttered, trying to get her bearings back.

"Sure, I was just getting out anyways. Hey, did you want to watch a movie again tonight?" Andy babbled, attempting for nonchalance as she pulled herself out of the deep tub easily before grabbing a towel to wrap around her body. The towel was more for Miranda than anything else, she wasn't exceptionally modest on the best of days, but she had the feeling that the woman standing frozen in front of her might not survive watching her walk away without something to shield her from the view.

"No not tonight." Her words came out sharper than she intended. Miranda was sure Andy was trying to give her a heart attack, getting out of the bath like that.

"Oh, OK then, have a good night." Andy felt disappointed at Miranda's refusal. She had enjoyed having Miranda in her bed last night, it had been nice not being alone. Miranda watched silently as Andy left the room, sensing that something was wrong. The woman was difficult to keep tabs on, her moods could be as volatile as a summer storm, running hot and cold as quickly as the rains fell to ease the heat of the day. Still, she was a fascinating woman, one that Miranda wanted to see more of, and not just retreating from an interrupted bath. Her entire body ached after the ride this morning, her one and only excuse for not following her heart's desire by taking Andy's offer to watch TV in her bed again.

XXX

After her bath, Miranda found herself at Andy's door again. She needed to talk to her. She wanted to explain that she just didn't want to fall asleep on her again, but Andy wasn't in her room. She went downstairs and found Callie laying at the back door, her mournful expression becoming easy to read. Andy had went out and left Callie behind, leaving the house empty except for the two of them. Liquid brown eyes looked up at her hopefully, but she couldn't reassure the fluffy dog waiting patiently for its master to return.

Reaching down to pet the soft fur, Miranda found herself looking out into the darkness of the night, the newly familiar hills and forests gleaming in bright whites and blackest shadows from the full moon floating close to the horizon. Callie whined softly, pressing her wet nose into Miranda's hand, her need for affection simple and unassuming.

"I know, Callie, I know." She murmured, turning to head back upstairs to her room alone while the Collie mix curled back up at the back door.

She would just have to wait to talk to her in the morning.

**A/N: Ok, so we couldn't resist and we couldn't disappoint, so to all our lovely reader's here is your morning read with a cup of tea or perhaps a coffee and biscotti. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it, but don't forget the reviews, if you are so inclined to do so. PLEASE! Be inclined…..! We love to hear from you. **

**A/N2: Dylan is actually modeled after a wonderful little horse we used to own and unfortunately passed away several years ago. He was one of the most awkward looking but gentle creatures we have had the honor of having on our farm. He was an honest to God Wild Mustang, but the type that came about from an odd mix of wild horse, draft horse and mystery horse that gave him old man whiskers and furry feet. He was the goofiest of horses, always willing to ham it up for visitors, and he, like the Dylan in this story, paced as well and as fast as a sulky racer. He just looked funny doing it. His inclusion in this story helps us remember him, and reminds us of the need to continue protecting our natural wild horse population. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We do not own DWP, but we do retain rights to original storyline, plot and concept. **

**Chapter 10**

Miranda was sitting at the kitchen table early the next morning, trying to concentrate on the book she had downloaded to her new Kindle. Her pale blue eyes, dark with concern, were locked on the dull grey screen but she wasn't really seeing the words. Andy had never returned last night. When Miranda woke up this morning, the first thing she did was peek into Andy's room, expecting to find her sleeping soundly. Instead, she found a bed cold and partially made. It was obvious that the younger woman hadn't slept in her bed last night. Glancing up at the clock on the kitchen wall, she took a sip of rapidly cooling coffee and made a face. She had been up long enough for her coffee to get cold, and still it was way earlier than Andy usually woke up. There was no way she had slept and then crept out early, Miranda was sure she would have heard her. She was getting quite worried, what if something had happened to her?

Ellie would be in soon, and if she hadn't heard from Andy by then, she would talk to her. Otherwise she was resigned to wait for her to show up, and that idea was sitting about as well in her stomach as the cold coffee was. Just as she was about to get up and freshen her coffee from the hot pot brewing on the counter behind her, she heard the back door creak open. A very tired looking Andy appeared in the kitchen a moment later, her arrival heralded by the tapping sound of nails from Callie doing a happy dance.

"Morning." Andy offered in greeting, her voice gruff and weary sounding. She grabbed her mug and poured a very generous amount of coffee. She looked exhausted.

"Where were you last night?" Miranda demanded, wincing when she heard the sharpness in her voice. It wasn't her fault that sitting and worrying for the last two hours made her words come out sharp. That the younger woman didn't rise to the obvious bitchiness in Miranda's voice was a good indicator that she was either too tired to catch it or too tired to care.

Andy leaned on the counter, sure that if she sat down she would fall asleep in the chair. She could feel a threatening yawn trying to pry her jaws apart, but she fought against the urge.

"Out." She answered, humming in pleasure at her first taste of morning coffee, the steaming heat coming from her cup warming her hands and then her insides when she took in a long draught of the hot black liquid. Unfortunately, it wouldn't keep her awake for long, not after last night. She started for the stairs, taking her coffee with her. She didn't feel like being interrogated first thing in the morning, and Miranda sounded pissed. She had spent all night thinking and walking, trying to figure out why it had hurt her feelings that Miranda didn't want to spend the night with her again. She was used to being alone, so why was she craving Miranda's company? She could only come to one conclusion and she wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet, so she walked and tried not to think. She had let her feet lead her on the shadowed paths she knew by heart, her only light the round globe of the full moon high above her. It had been chilly, but not too cold as long as she kept moving. Everything around her was washed out by the night, the brilliant blues and greens of daytime dialed back in time to a black and white world that fit her mood exactly. The need to watch where her feet fell had kept her mind occupied enough until she was stopped by an unexpected gate. She had somehow wandered directly to the far side of the farm, to a place she hadn't been to in a very long time, and not under the best circumstances. It was a place she probably should have visited before now, but she had always found a way to put it off. Now, in her quest to empty her thoughts, her body had brought her to the one place she could ask all her questions without worrying that someone might answer them. Sighing, she pushed past the ancient Iron Gate, the loud creak sending some sleeping bird into a frantic and fluttering bid for escape from the unexpected noise. A crooked row of worn stones marked the lineage of her ancestors along an overgrown path, the newer graves stood closer to the top of the hill. She retraced the footfalls that had lead her from this place three years ago, guided by the shiny surface of the pale granite marker where her uncle lay. Her parents were here too, just to the left of Jay, a single marker reflecting their life together that ended in a joined death. She wasn't ready to go there yet, instead she lowered herself to the chilled ground and leaned against the cold stone, bowing her head at the sudden wellspring of grief that found a way to the surface of her heart through hot, wet tears. With the pale moon her only witness, Andy started talking, telling the silent universe around her about her fears, her triumphs, and then somehow she naturally came around to the woman who had stepped onto her porch just a week ago. She talked about Miranda.

"What were you doing?" Miranda asked, following the overly quiet woman up the stairs. She wanted answers. She had been worried for hours, her imagination running wild over all the ways Andy could be hurt and she couldn't do a thing about it, and now Andy was ignoring her. Woodenly changing into her sleep clothes right in front of her and acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. She looked pale and cold and her eyes were rimmed in red above the dark shadows that spoke of a long sleepless night. What would have possessed her to do this?

"I was walking the trails." Andy responded dully, crawling into her bed, her body facing away from Miranda.

"All night?" Miranda asked, gingerly sitting down on the side of the bed. She tried to quell the rising level of frustration that bubbled higher with every unrevealing answer. It was like pulling teeth right now to get Andy to talk to her.

"Yes."

"Why?" Miranda could play the one word question and answer game, too.

"I needed to think."

"About?" Miranda encouraged, she was worried Andy was having second thoughts about them.

"Everything. I am really tired, Miranda. Is it ok if I just go to sleep?" Andy sounded so defeated in that bone tired way that only physical exhaustion can bring out. Miranda's anger and fear seeped out of her, unable to compete with the concern and tenderness that Andy brought out in her. Besides, she wasn't going to help anything by pursuing answers right now.

"Sure, sleep well. I will wake you for our date tonight." She reminded Andy gently.

"You still want to go?" Andy's voice woke up a bit, sounding surprised. She turned over to look at Miranda, who was still sitting on her bed. She had been sure Miranda had changed her mind, since she didn't even want to spend the night with her again.

"Yes, don't you?"

"Yes, I just thought…never mind, Yes. Wake me in plenty of time to get ready." Andy smiled tiredly. Hope fluttered in her chest, waiting for her to decide whether it was worth it to nourish the long untended emotion.

"Ok." Miranda responded tenderly, her fingertips brushing across the other woman's cheek. Her skin felt cool, her forehead pale against the flush of her cheeks. She pulled the blanket that was folded along the bottom of the bed and unfolded it around the half asleep woman curled up like a child under the covers. She really wanted to know what was going on inside Andy's head, but instead of asking more questions, she simply bent down and softly kissed that pale smooth skin. Before she left the room, she turned back once more to gaze on the brunette woman, only to find her already sound asleep.

XXX

Andy was rudely awakened by a sudden assault of malodorous doggy breath, followed closely by a cold wet nose pushing insistently against the palm of her hand, as if trying to ensure her prompt attention.

"Callie, what the hell?" Andy grumbled loudly, grabbing her cellphone in one awkward hand as she squinted at the numbers on the screen. She groaned loudly, the math coming slowly to her sleep deprived brain. Shit. She had only been asleep for three hours. Crawling out of bed to find out what her dog's problem was, she followed the ecstatically dancing Callie down the stairs after fighting her way back into her discarded jeans.

Miranda looked up from the computer when she heard Andy stumbling downstairs with Callie dancing at her feet. She had expected the exhausted woman to sleep for a few more hours, so seeing the other woman vertical and moving was a surprise. That Andy was doing both in a poorly coordinated manner was not a surprise, not with only three hours of sleep. She couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her when she overheard Andy's next words.

"Callie, I swear to God, Timmy better be in a fucking well!" Callie just sneezed at her in response, rubbing her nose with one fuzzy paw before giving her that adorable seal look while managing to keep her back half wiggling twice as fast as her front half. Miranda snickered, but quietly. She wasn't about to bring Andy's ire down on her. Not when it was more fun just watching the antics between the two.

Andy opened the back door, letting Callie out. From the way the dog bolted from the house, she apparently she had to do her doggy business badly. Andy waited impatiently as her dog sniffed the yard thoroughly, like an overzealous detective following a strict grid pattern looking for evidence. Callie ran back to her when she was done, her smiling face begging to be let back in.

"You know, I am sure Lassie could have figured out how to get out on her own." Andy grumbled as she followed her dog into the living room. She cast a baleful eye at the pale haired woman sitting at her desk and smiling at her looking quite amused.

"Yes?" She asked peevishly. She was awake now and she didn't want to be.

"Nothing at all. It's just cute how you talk to your dog." Miranda responded, her face stiff from holding back the amused smile that found its way back home after she turned away and went back to staring at the computer. Even grumpy, sleepless Andy was cute. Especially since she had forgotten to button up the jeans that she had obviously pulled on over the shorts she had slept in.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, scrubbing her hands vigorously over her face, trying to encourage her body and brain to wake up fully since it didn't seem like she was going back to bed any time soon.

"Work that Nigel and Emily have been sending to me." She had immersed herself in work she had been ignoring until this morning. Since she couldn't figure out what had upset Andy, it was easier to lose herself in the familiarity that it offered. It gave her something easy to think about.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of you being here?" Andy asked, succinct as always in getting to the heart of the matter.

"I still have work I should keep up on." Miranda replied, feeling like she had to defend herself.

"I have an idea, give me a sec to get changed." Andy didn't understand how Miranda was supposed to get rest if she was sitting in the house and working. What was the difference between that and sitting in an office?

Miranda watched the brunette woman run back upstairs, acting surprisingly refreshed after such a short nap. Andy was right, it was defeating the purpose of her being here. The younger woman would never know that she had emailed and requested the extra work today. She had done it to quiet the part of her mind that was focused on what was going on between her and Andy.

Andy came back downstairs fully dressed, her jeans properly buttoned and her bare feet covered in a pair of comfortable old leather hikers. She pulled Miranda up out of the seat by the hands, the warmth of her palms a welcome change from the chill she had felt in them a few short hours ago.

"It's too nice to stay indoors. Come on. Grab your computer." Andy's enthusiasm was infectious, her easy smile returning as quickly as it had fled. Miranda marveled at the mercurial nature of the younger woman's moods, thrilled that whatever sent her into the low mood she had been in this morning could be so easily chased away.

Miranda saved her document and closed her laptop, checking the machine to make sure she had a full charge. She watched silently as Andy grabbed a blanket and a couple bottles of water.

"Ready? If you are going to work on your vacation at least you can do it in the fresh air." Andy bubbled, gathering up everything and leaving just the laptop for Miranda to take with them.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Miranda responded warmly. She vowed right there and then that after this she wasn't going to ask for any more extra work. She really should experience everything that this place had to offer.

XXX

Andy laid the blanket out under the same apple tree they had watched the sunset from before. Evidently, it was her favorite spot in the orchard. She took the computer from Miranda so she could sit down on the thick blanket before handing it back to her.

"How's that?" She asked, laying down next to Miranda before turning on her hip so she faced her. Andy had her ankles crossed and her head resting on one hand, her elbow sinking into the soft grass hidden by the wool blanket beneath them.

"It's perfect. Thank you." She murmured, looking around them. She hadn't lied, it really was perfect. She was able to lean back against the rough bark of the apple tree behind her, the smell of apples and green grass sweet in her nose. The orchard stretched out in front of and below her, a small brook bubbling between two low hills and adding to the sense of isolation and privacy the location offered. Best yet, she had a beautiful woman stretched out next to her, tousled brunette hair dancing lightly in the breeze that moved lightly around them. It was a peaceful place to do the work she had to, especially with Andy lying quietly next to her. She didn't seem to need Miranda's undivided attention, a refreshing change from the fawning neediness she witnessed daily in New York. Although, what Andy was doing now definitely had Miranda's attention. Andy had sat up suddenly, her tattered hoody sliding over her head in one easy movement. Miranda was watching surreptitiously; silently hoping that the younger woman didn't have anything on under it. It was an idiotic wish, of course, since the quick movement revealed the tank top hidden under it rather than the creamy flesh she found herself fantasizing about more often than she wanted to admit. Andy folded the hoody into a pillow and laid back down, wiggling her shoulders to get comfortable before crossing her legs at the ankle and lacing her fingers together across her stomach. Evidently, the younger woman was ready to restart her nap. She certainly looked comfortable enough, her denim clad body bathed in the dappled sunlight shining through the tree branches. The welcome warmth lent a lazy air to the whole setup, discouraging Miranda from opening her laptop just yet.

"Why did you stay out all night?" Miranda asked her stretched out companion. "What did you have to think about?"

It had been bothering her all morning, Andy disappearing into the night with no explanation and no warning.

"I just took something the wrong way. It's no big deal." Andy responded distractedly, the warm sun and lack of sleep was making her drowsy so she wasn't paying as much attention to her words as she should.

"Was it something I said?" Miranda persisted.

"Yes."

"What?" Miranda knew Andy was falling back asleep, but she was still hoping she could get some answers.

"It's not a big deal now. I was wrong." Andy mumbled so lowly that Miranda had a hard time hearing her.

"Andy?" She looked down to find the brunette woman lying next to her fast asleep and past being able to hear her inquiry. She still didn't have her answers and she couldn't bring herself to wake the exhausted woman just to satisfy her own need, not when she looked so peaceful.

_What did I say that upset her?_ She felt her frustration threatening to get the best of her. Picking her poison, she chose to get back to her work. The welcome distraction was just what she needed right now. She knew she was never going to get the answers she wanted if Andy didn't want to tell her.

It didn't take long for her to become distracted from her distraction. She had gotten her work done pretty quickly, the peaceful setting making it easy. She set her computer down next to her and just looked around. It really was nice out here. Gazing down at Andy sleeping soundly next to her, she found herself captivated by the younger woman, taking advantage of the situation to study her. She looked so peaceful, her full lips turned up into the smallest of a sun kissed smile, the highlights in her brunette hair shining like burnished gold. A stray strand of hair begged for her gentle touch, daring her to slide her fingers across her smooth brow to brush the dark lock away from her face. Setting an alarm on her cellphone, she let the sunlight and warmth gather around her and envelope her, encouraging her to lay down next to Andy. A nap in the sun surrounded by the sweet scent of apples seemed like a perfect way to relax. Lying down beside Andy, she scooted over until she could move Andy's arm, smiling contently when Andy instinctively wrapped her arm around her and pulled her tightly against her. Resting her head on Andy's shoulder, she realized that she was right where she wanted to be. _Yes, this is definitely the perfect way to relax. A beautiful girl in her arms, a dog at her feet, and the scent of apples in the air._ Miranda closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, tumbling her into nothingness as her body relaxed into Andy's sleeping embrace.

XXX

**A/N: Thank you all for all the kind reviews. We have received a lot of positive feedback on the slow build, so we are gratified that our story is being able to be fleshed out like it deserves…**

**Since we have had a couple of people comment, we just want to know if you want to see toy sex in this story or not? We are talking about the dresser drawer! LOL.**

**Reviews, as always…..are loved and wonderful to get, we love to hear from you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: We do not own DWP. We do retain rights to original storyline, plot and development. **

**Chapter 11**

Andy woke suddenly from a dreamless sleep, her body felt warm and heavy from lying in the sunlight, the golden glow flowing thickly around her like sweet honey. The peaceful sounds of nature were being intruded on by an irksome noise that had no place in her apple grove. _What the hell is that annoying beeping?_ Fighting the sun tinged lethargy that had soaked all the way down into her bones, Andy tried to sit up and failed. A weight on her chest kept her pinned to the blanket and the warm earth beneath it. Looking down, she realized that weight was Miranda's slim body draped across her, her head neatly tucked into the crook of Andy's shoulder. She smiled down at the peacefully sleeping woman, marveling at how perfectly the smaller woman fit against her. Her sun muddled brain was rapidly working its way past its fuzzy state, making the irritating noise invading her ears all the more annoying.

She finally realized the beeping was an alarm, an irritating, high pitched and repetitive alarm that was impossible to ignore.

"Miranda, honey? I think it's time to wake up."

Miranda snuggled in deeper instead, making a soft noise in her throat that sounded quite endearing. Andy tried again, even if she was enjoying holding Miranda in her arms, it was time to get up and go. She took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scents of her orchard, the sweet heavy smell of apples and wildflowers increased somehow by the unique scent that was all Miranda. It was a heady combination, one that she could become addicted to quite rapidly.

"Miranda, your alarm is going off." Andy repeated a little louder, finally rousing the somnolent editor.

"Hm? What was that, darling?" Miranda spoke drowsily, her normally clear voice rough and husky. Waiting for her brain to catch up, she found herself preoccupied with the pendant that Andy wore around her neck all the time. Reaching up she took it in her hand so she could see it better. It looked like a bird of some sort on a medallion. Maybe it was something that her Uncle had given her?

"Your alarm is going off, sweetie." Andy replied in a softer voice. Miranda was so close to her that she could easily tilt her head and kiss her if she wanted to. She gazed down at the tousled haired woman in her arms, the slightly parted lips that were the exact shade of pink as her sun warmed cheek. She decided that she definitely wanted to do that. Bracing herself on her arm she turned on her side and leaned down, kissing the older woman softly. Those parted lips accepted her kiss without reserve, her teeth parting to allow Andy's tongue to explore the warmth of her mouth. She found an eager tongue willing to dance with hers, making the kiss something both sweet and demanding. A delighted hum sounded deep in her throat, a happy noise that was echoed by a soft moan from the other woman. Ending the kiss before she drowned in it, Andy's lazy smile widened into a satisfied grin at the lustful expression marking Miranda's face.

"Hi! Now that I have your attention, your alarm is going off." She informed the somewhat shell shocked looking woman looking up at her. It was almost amusing, the face that Miranda made when she realized that her alarm had been beeping urgently at her all this time and she had been too preoccupied to even hear it.

Miranda rolled away to get her phone while Andy stood up to stretch and get the kinks out her back. She was starting to believe that she hadn't moved since falling asleep hours earlier. She bent down and began gathering up their few things they had brought out with them, casting a grateful look at Miranda when the annoying beeping noise suddenly stopped. She threw her beloved hoody over her shoulder, deciding to just carry it instead of putting it back on. It was Miranda's turn to cast an appreciative glance at the younger woman, surreptitiously eyeing the sleek muscles and alluring curve of the dark haired woman's neckline before she turned and held out a hand for her.

On their way back to the house, Miranda tried once more to find out what had happened last night. She stopped before they left the borders of the orchard, knowing this was Andy's safe place and maybe she would feel more comfortable confiding in her here.

"Andy, will you tell me what I said or did last night that upset you so much?" she had turned to face Andy, placing the palm of her hand against Andy's face so that she wouldn't turn away. She sought out those expressive brown eyes with her own, begging her with a look to let her in.

"It really isn't a big deal now, Miranda. I took your sharp words and rejection the wrong way and my mind jumped ahead to my own conclusion." Andy had the good graces to look somewhat abashed at her behavior. "I assumed you had changed your mind about me."

Miranda sighed, Andy must be talking about last night. . She hadn't meant her refusal to sound like a rejection, if anything, it was the exact opposite. Her words had come out unintentionally sharp because she still fell into an almost catatonic state of shock every time Andy flaunted her naked body in front of her.

"I'm sorry you took it that way. It was never a rejection, sweetheart. I was just tired and sore and didn't want to fall asleep on you again." Miranda explained, she should have realized that Andy might have taken her words the wrong way. She didn't quite think the same way as other people, she could be very literal at times. Hence, an offer to curl up in bed and watch TV was just that, there was little subterfuge in Andy's mind. It was Miranda who had taken that offer and made it more. She was afraid that her increasing desire would make her do something stupid, or worse yet, something unwelcome.

"As I said, it's no big deal." Andy shrugged, dismissing yesterday with a quick kiss along the palm of Miranda's hand. "Now, onto more important things. Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Andy changed the subject with her question before resuming their walk back up to the house.

"No, but don't worry I am sure you will like it."

"How do you know that if you won't tell me?" Andy asked playfully. She really didn't care, it was just fun to joke around with Miranda.

"You will just have to trust me." Miranda shot back. They had finally made it back to the house. Miranda walked in first, holding the door open for Andy so that she wouldn't have to juggle everything in her hands.

Andy sighed dramatically before smiling faintly. "Ok, if you insist. I am gonna go shower and get changed. I am just letting you know I expect to be in there for at least fifteen minutes. You know, just in case you feel like taking a peek again." Andy winked and then waggled her eyebrow at the scandalized woman before turning away and sprinting upstairs. She missed the blush that rapidly spread across Miranda's face.

Miranda stood frozen in the living room for a full minute after Andy left. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, radiating embarrassed heat that had something to do with what Andy had just said and everything to do with where her thoughts had gone from there. Did Andy want her to peek? The woman was straightforward to a fault, even when she was teasing. The problem was, she wouldn't mind doing just that, but she also knew that they might miss their reservations if she did.

XXX

Andy finished up quickly in the shower. She was contemplating the stitches in her hand after pulling on the black jeans Miranda had chosen for her. They were really starting to bother her, the flesh was knitting together well, but the laceration itched and burned everywhere a suture entered her skin. She decided she was going to have to take them out very soon. While not completely healed, it was good enough as long as she was careful. _Hell, she had already busted three of them. _Putting on the low ankle boots Miranda had chosen for her, she still wondered what was wrong with her cowboy boots. They were actually more expensive than the boots Miranda had chosen for her and made of better leather. Looking down at the shoes she had put on and then back at her comfortable and broken in black cowboy boots, she made a slight wardrobe change before putting on the button up shirt she was supposed to wear. It was one of the silk shirts that Nigel had brought home for her. She had never even bothered to look at the maker, all she knew was that it was probably expensive and that Miranda had recognized it right away.

When she wandered back downstairs, Miranda was already waiting for her. _How the hell had she_ _gotten dressed so quick?_ Miranda smiled up at her as she walked down the stairs her eyes lighting on the black silk with open admiration that faltered when her eyes traveled down to her feet. Andy saw the slight twitch in Miranda's lips when those blue eyes lighted on her cowboy boots. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head as if saddened by Andy's lack of interest in fashion.

"What, they work?" Andy asked defensively, looking down at her boots. They were clean and recently polished, what did the woman expect?

"They will do." Miranda proclaimed, her haughty voice tinged with amusement as she cast judgment on Andy's choice of footwear and found them satisfactory.

"You look nice." Andy offered, trying to find the right words. She looked better than nice. Miranda had decided on a very form fitting pant suit thing that Andy was not really that familiar with. It was beautiful, she was sure, but mostly because it was wrapped around Miranda. She really had no interest in fashion. The only exception she made was making sure she knew what to wear in the show ring.

"Thank you. So do you. Shall we go?" Miranda babbled, her ability to speak sadly reduced to three word responses. She felt dumbstruck. She had seen Andy when she had tried on the clothes, had helped her pick them out, but it wasn't until right now that it really hit her. She was going on an actual date with a real life cowgirl, right down to the boots.

"If the boots really bother you that much, I will go change them out." Andy offered, sighing at the prospect of wearing uncomfortable shoes all night. Miranda's responses had seemed stilted all of a sudden, perhaps she was upset about her boots? It wasn't worth it to ruin tonight just because she wanted to be comfortable.

"What? No the boots actually work." Miranda exclaimed, gathering her wits about her. "You look very nice" Miranda added, the genuine warmth in her voice reassuring the uncertain woman in front of her. Miranda grinned and grabbed the keys to Andy's car before heading for the door. She was stopped suddenly by a soft touch across her shoulder.

Andy turned Miranda around so that they were facing each other again. "And you are beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't find the right words, you know, when I first saw you." Andy lightly brushed her lips across Miranda's, forcing herself to leave the kiss at that. "Now, can I have my keys?" she asked, sticking her hand out.

"Nope, I am driving tonight." Miranda smirked, watching closely as Andy pouted slightly before her natural grin forced its way back in.

"Lead the way, then." Andy gestured towards the barn where the cars were kept.

When they got to the car, Andy waited by the passenger door after Miranda got in. After she started the car, Miranda rolled the window down and leaned over so she could look up at Andy. "Are you getting in?" She asked, wondering why Andy was still standing next to the passenger door.

"What, you aren't going to open my door for me?" Andy asked with a perfectly straight face, but almost losing it when Miranda's mouth dropped open in a most delightfully shocked manner.

"What?"

"Well, you planned the whole thing. You're driving my car and taking me out to dinner so I figured you were trying to be the butch one." Andy explained, her deadpan expression believable enough that Miranda fumbled with the seat belt, trying to get out of the car. "Oh please, Miranda…like you could be the butch one, just stay in the car." Andy broke out into laughter and climbed into the passenger seat of the sports car.

"Do you always tease so much?" Miranda couldn't help asking. The younger woman made her feel alive and playful. She could really get used to that.

"I don't know. You would have to ask Nigel." Andy answered, her smile making it to her eyes as they shone with a mischievous inner light. "But I can tell you, the horses just don't get my sense of humor. They never laugh."

Miranda just shook her head, she had no idea what to say to that.

XXX

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who responded to our question from last week. We will make sure our ladies don't do anything that either of them would be uncomfortable with. We are glad you are all enjoying the slow build as we work on this epic love story. We look forward to continuing their journey with all the care and tenderness they deserve. **

**A/N: sorry for the long lead in but the date is the next chapter.**

**As always, reviews are welcome**!


	12. Chapter 12 Date night

**A/N: All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 12**

Miranda drove Andy's GT along the country roads with an easy style that took full advantage of the car's powerful engine and handling without stressing out either the car or her passenger. Slim fingers rested lightly along the stick shift, her easy way of driving the powerful car revealing a more than casual relationship with sports cars. Since Andy knew Miranda had a driver and sedan, this was an interesting observation that begged for more information.

"When did you have the time to learn to drive a sports car?" Andy asked, grinning as the older woman took a particular corner almost as fast as Andy usually did.

"I'll have you know I own an Aston Martin Rapide." Miranda responded haughtily, then added "Unfortunately, she lives in my garage most of the time." Her wistful expression wiped away the haughty smirk as she thought of her beloved car. She rarely found the time to get out for a drive, and she hated taking it out on the busy city streets. Driving Andy's GT today made her wish she had driven her Aston out to the farm. Maybe next time.

"Yeah, that's a nice car." Andy responded, mentally flipping through her catalog of fast cars. The Aston was so Miranda, elegant, sleek and powerful. Everything Miranda embodied.

"I am pleasantly surprised at how well your Mustang handles, I noticed it the other day but obviously circumstances kept me from commenting." Miranda replied dryly. She risked a quick glance over at her passenger to let her know she was teasing a bit.

"Yeah, well she isn't exactly stock anymore." Andy let on, her grin widening as she thought of all the modifications her favorite vehicle had undergone. She wasn't about to tell Miranda, though, not if she wanted to keep her guest from getting a speeding ticket. From the direction they were heading, Miranda was taking them into Maryland. The 83 south was notorious for speed traps, especially since it was all downhill towards Baltimore.

"Miranda, why are we going to Baltimore?" Andy asked suddenly, flipping the conversation to a new topic as easily as she changed the radio station.

"It's where the restaurant is."

"Is it by the Inner Harbor?" Andy persisted. There were several good restaurants in that area of Baltimore.

"Yes. Are you always this hard to surprise?" Miranda shot back at her, exasperated by the younger woman's incessant need to know all of a sudden.

"I don't know. Sorry, I will just sit here quietly."

Miranda found out quickly that quietly for Andy meant continually playing with the radio. After watching Andy fidget next to her for a while, Miranda came to the conclusion that this was a sign of a bored or nervous Andy. She didn't want to say anything to bring attention to her observation, so she tried to start up a new conversation instead. Maybe if they were talking, Andy wouldn't try to listen to three songs a minute in snippets of 20 seconds each.

XXX

"How old are you, exactly?" she abruptly asked, realizing that Nigel had never told her how old Andy really was.

"Just turned twenty seven, why? You don't have to worry. I'm legal." Andy teased, earning a gentle swat to the arm. The woman had good aim, since her eyes never left the road in front of her.

"I was just thinking how young you are to be running such a large farm."

"Oh. I've been running it since I was twenty, so it's really not a big deal." Andy replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders at the comment.

"That's really young to undertake such a large task."

"If you say so." She muttered. At nineteen, her uncle's health had started to deteriorate and Andy had stepped up and started taking over the daily workings of the farm so he could concentrate on getting better. The only problem was, he never did get better. By that time, Andy was running everything anyways, so she just kept on running it.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about that right now? I would rather enjoy my night with you." Andy asked politely. She didn't want to think about the past tonight.

Miranda glanced over at her quickly, worried at the sudden change in Andy's voice.

"Sure, no problem."

Miranda drove in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, but she did want to chat. She thought of a few ideas and discarded them, trying to find a safe subject to talk about on their date.

"Did you do anything for your birthday?"

"Not in the beginning. It was just a regular day like always, but it got better." Andy smiled, her eyes lighting up as she considered Nigel's best birthday present ever. She was looking out the window so Miranda didn't see the playful grin on her face.

"How so?"

"Well, the morning started off much the same as every day, but later that evening I met this beautiful woman. It was shocking, the effect she had on me." Andy looked down and over, surreptitiously watching how Miranda's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel as she spoke.

"Hm, and where did you meet this woman?" Miranda inquired, trying to control the jealous streak running up her spine and stiffening her posture.

"Oh, on the farm of course. Yeah, she showed up on my porch at sunset. It was obvious she didn't really belong on a farm, but that was okay with me." Andy paused, waiting for Miranda to get it. That she not only seemed oblivious but was also turning a particularly cute shade of red was immensely amusing. But, that wasn't the intent for tonight so Andy decided to let her off the hook quickly. "Surprising thing was, for some reason she seemed to like me, and she's now taking me out on a date."

"Me?" Miranda's exclamation came out half surprised and half chagrined for not picking up on Andy's story sooner.

"Yes, of course you." Andy drawled, she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You really did just turn twenty seven." Miranda's voice held a note of wonder. "Nigel should have told me. I had no idea."

"Why should he have told you? You didn't know me and he knows I don't make a big deal of it."

"Yes, but still you spent it alone."

"No I didn't." Andy corrected her. "You showed up. It turned out to be a wonderful night."

"I am glad you see it that way." Miranda shot a quick grin over at her passenger. Next year she would make sure Andy had a better birthday. One where she wasn't alone for it.

She had a lot to think about, including Nigel's motivation for sending her out to Andy's farm in the first place. The two women spent the rest of their drive together in companionable silence. Andy even managed to find a station that suited her tastes long enough to stop fiddling with the buttons, something that made Miranda's ears eternally grateful.

XXX

Pulling up in front of the restaurant Miranda looked over at Andy, finding the other woman happily smiling back at her. A low grumble echoed the Mustangs idling growl, making Andy blush slightly in response to her stomachs rude announcement of her hunger. "I take it you have been here before?" Miranda offered, glancing down at Andy's slim middle before getting caught up in chocolate brown eyes that couldn't hide Andy's anticipation. The valet showed up, breaking their eye contact and the moment as he opened Miranda's door for her. Andy climbed out from the passenger side, and strolled up to the waiting woman.

"You are ok with valet?" Miranda asked, suddenly nervous that she had just assumed Andy would be alright with someone else driving her car.

"Yep, just make sure she stays safe." Andy simultaneously answered Miranda and cautioned the uniformed young man holding his hand out for her keys. Miranda watched as Andy went from happy to serious to happy again in a flash. It was mildly disconcerting, that sure grin belaying the warning flash in those dark eyes. Perhaps that was why the young man swallowed nervously, then nodded before jumping into the bright yellow car. Miranda had seen Andy in a lot of moods, but being in the city seemed to put her on edge somehow, like she couldn't completely relax when she was surrounded by the tall buildings and concrete. Had she made a mistake, taking her downtown?

Andy sympathetically watched the GT rumble away slowly. It seemed sad, like a caged lion growling as it walked along its enclosure, grumbling about being stuck in a forest of concrete and brick. Making a conscious effort to tone down her nervousness at being in the city, Andy made herself relax before turning back to her date.

You will love their steak." Andy promised, gallantly offering her arm to Miranda as they walked into the restaurant. They were immediately seated as soon as Miranda murmured her name at the reservation desk. Andy noticed that Miranda had made reservations under Sachs and not Priestly. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, Miranda simply smiled and elegantly gestured at the hostess to lead the way. The two women were escorted back to a private table on the back deck overlooking the waterfront. Their drink orders were taken before the polite young woman retreated, leaving them to enjoy the quiet ambience. It was a beautiful night, and Andy appreciated not being seated in the noisy interior. In the distance, a few couples were out walking along the waterfront trail, the black water behind them lit with streaks of color from the streetlamps dotting the area with muted pools of light. A few sailboats rocked peacefully in the almost still water, adding another dimension to the mirrored images floating in the harbor.

"After dinner would you like to walk around the water front a little?" Andy asked spontaneously, the view bringing out the romantic in her.

"That sounds lovely." Miranda murmured, smiling coyly at her dinner companion.

Andy had returned to her old self, relaxed and confident. They were by far, the handsomest couple in the restaurant, and the fact that not a single person there who knew who she was left her feeling carefree and relaxed in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. Yes, they were getting a few looks here and there, but they were polite and respectful looks that quickly became disinterested. The anonymity thrilled Miranda to no end, leaving her free to enjoy her dinner and the attention of her companion without worrying about it becoming news.

XXX

Over dinner, Andy asked Miranda questions about her life in New York and her work at Runway. Anytime Miranda tried to steer the questions back to her, she would just redirect the curious woman so she didn't have to carry the bulk of the conversation. Besides, listening to Miranda talk was a huge turn on. Her smooth, cultured tones were so different from what she had expected from a New Yorker.

She never understood why so many people worked so hard to sound like crows fighting over carrion, it made her wince just thinking about it. She couldn't imagine a whole city overwhelmed with the clamor of so many voices fighting to be heard at the same time. Nigel's voice held a bit of that cultured tone, with a bit of a gay flare, and she wondered how much of it was mimicked from working with Miranda for so many years. A soft hand on hers brought her back from her distracting thoughts, bringing her back to the conversation at hand. She smiled apologetically at her dinner date, sure the other woman had asked her something while she was lost in her reverie.

"Sorry, Miranda."

"It's quite alright, Andy. The meal was excellent, but a little heavy. Maybe we should take that walk now to wake up a bit?" Miranda offered. She really wanted to know what Andy was thinking just now, but she bit off the teasing retort sitting on the tip of her tongue. She didn't think teasing the younger woman about it was a good way to ensure their dinner date continued to progress as nicely as it had started. Besides, she knew that Andy's habit of wandering off inside her head had nothing to do with the company, since she knew that Andy's date was a wonderful conversationalist.

XXX

"You know, I still don't know that much about you." Miranda stated as they walked out of the restaurant and into the heavy night air. It was always mildly humid along the waterfront, but a slight breeze kept it from being overly cloying.

"Sure you do, I know Nigel has told you plenty." Andy joked, reaching out to take Miranda's hand so they could enjoy a nice leisurely walk around the water front. It wasn't that late yet, so there were still a bunch of people milling about, small pockets and clusters of activity between the still moments where they could pretend they were alone in the night.

"Well, yes. But I am sure he missed some things."

_Like why you don't date or have friends_, Miranda thought to herself.

"Tell me anything." Miranda encouraged. _Please._

"I don't like talking about myself Miranda." Andy sighed. She never knew what to say to people. She was never sure what she was supposed to share and what she wasn't.

They walked a few more yards in silence while Miranda digested that tidbit of information. Andy's cowboy boots made a solid ka-thunk noise with each step, a rhythmic beat that followed each heel strike as she strolled alongside Miranda. The lighter tapping beat of Miranda's heals sounded like an echo of their heavier counterpart. It was a pleasing noise, somehow, the sound of their feet striking the bricks together as they walked hand in hand.

"Ok, I can accept that for now." Miranda conceded defeat. "I will just have to find out for myself." She added lightly, smiling up at the taller woman just to get her to smile back. It worked. Miranda knew pushing would get her nowhere and she was having such a lovely night with the younger woman. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin it.

"Ok. Thank you for tonight by the way."

Miranda heard the words, and a small part of her brain accepted the pleasantry with her usual style, but her concentration was focused more on the movement of a pair of full lips. Lips that were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Her brain was still a little fuzzy from the wine she had drunk at dinner. That fuzziness turned into a loud hum as a wave of dizziness overtook her, making her stumble a little on the red brick walkway. Andy reacted instinctively, gathering the smaller woman into her arms and bringing those delectable lips within mere inches of hers.

She couldn't say who moved first or if they moved at the same time, but all of a sudden they were kissing. The sensation of those silken lips on hers, devouring her mouth with abandon and without any thought to the people passing them by sent Miranda's heart pounding against her chest. She didn't care. She allowed herself this moment, snaking her arms around Andy's neck for much needed support. The soft curls at the base of Andy's neck were too enticing to ignore, her fingers slipping into the heavy tresses easily. Her heart soared at this simple pleasure. None of the people walking past them knew who she was, she could be anyone or no one and it didn't matter. She wondered if it would even matter if they did, not if it was Andy kissing her. She imagined this kiss happening in Central Park. She decided that if she could ever get Andy to come to New York, she would do just that, and to hell with the paparazzi.

A small nip on her lower lip reminded Miranda that she had gotten distracted, earning her a quick tongue lashing that left her breathless. Andy could certainly make sure she had a girl's attention.

"If that's the thanks I get, we are going out tomorrow, too." Miranda gasped, the kiss had left her breathless and wanting more.

"That wasn't a thank you." Andy informed her. "That was because I wanted to. You aren't ready for how I would say thank you." Andy flashed her trademark smile before winking wickedly, the promise that flashed in her eyes stealing Miranda's oxygen once again. Andy laughed, throwing her head back at the look on Miranda's face.

"Are you ready to head back now?"

"Yes." Miranda breathed, at that moment in time, all she wanted in the world was to leave the city and go back to the farm with Andy.

"What is that?" Miranda found herself staring up at a huge monstrosity of glass and steel, its illuminated interior climbing for several stories.

"Ah, that's the aquarium. You know, the girls would love coming here."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, I could show you around. There is a Discovery Center around the corner, and there is a lot of museums here as well. There is a lot of stuff for families to do."

"You really wouldn't mind showing us around?" Miranda was overwhelmed, not only had Andy thought of the girls, but she had also offered to come back to Baltimore with them. The promise of a family outing with Andy included was something she found enticing. The girls would love it, and so would she.

The low growl of the Mustang heralded its safe return from the valet, earning him a quick smile and a decent tip. Andy took over, opening the passenger door for Miranda and helping her in before jumping back into her rightful place, the driver's seat. Miranda didn't say a thing, happy that Andy was driving since she had indulged a little tonight with the wine. Andy had ordered soda when she had asked for wine, a refined streak of responsibility that she found endearing and was totally in character for the younger woman. She was surprisingly tired, despite their date ending quite early by New York standards. As much as she hated to do it, she had to admit that Nigel had been right. She had worked herself to exhaustion and apparently she still needed to recover from it.

XXX

Andy glanced over at her silent passenger only to find that Miranda had fallen fast asleep. The normally elegant woman was curled up peacefully in the bucket seat, unaware of how much younger and innocent she looked in her sleep. Andy reached over and turned the music down low so it wouldn't disturb her. The image of Miranda's face in repose floated around in her head, making her think. She was so different than her pictures, and totally at odds with how Nigel had described her. In the relative quiet and isolation of the GT's cockpit, Andy had plenty of time to reflect on the differences between the Miranda she had met on her porch not so long ago, and the one that seemed to exist to the outside world. Was she getting the real Miranda? The one that could relax and just be herself? The Miranda she knew was someone worth knowing more. Rubbing her face against fatigue, Andy let her fingertips linger across her lips, remembering how the other woman had looked at her earlier. That hungry, starved look she had leveled at her as Andy had spoken. Those pale blue eyes had flashed dark and dangerous for a moment, like clouds gathering for a storm, before they had shifted down to her lips. At that point, the kiss was inevitable and as it turned out, unstoppable, their lips drawn together by a magnetic force as powerful as the planets being drawn to the suns pull.

XXX

Andy pulled straight up to the house. The GT would survive one night out in the open. She would put her away in the morning. Right now she needed to wake Miranda and get the exhausted woman into the house and up to bed.

"Miranda sweetie, we're home." Andy murmured, lightly stroking one smooth cheek with the back of her fingers.

Miranda groaned and shifted from her position as Andy coaxed her awake. She opened groggy eyes to find Andy smiling gently at her. Taking Andy's offered hand, she brought it to her lips and lightly kissed it before allowing the younger woman to help her unfold from the passenger seat. Her heels landed on the crushed gravel in front of the farmhouse, giving her a good excuse to not let go of Andy as they walked to the house.

"Let's get you to bed." Andy stated, noting how off balance her date seemed.

Miranda was never as glad for the cover of darkness as right now, her face flushing hotly at Andy's offer. She had fallen asleep to the gentle rumble of the GTO wrapped around her, her last conscious thought still chewing on Andy's' comment. She wanted Andy to thank her properly for their dinner date. Falling in and out of feverish dreams that followed along those lines, she had confused her fantasies with reality when she had felt soft fingers stroke her face. She had kissed Andy's hand out of happiness. Because she was there and real, and not just a fragment of a lost dream.

"You can have the bathroom first." Andy had let Miranda go when they got to the door, hanging her keys on the hook by the doorway while reaching down to pet a very enthusiastic ball of fluff. "I need to let Callie out."

Callie was dancing around the two women ecstatically, her only concern was trying to decide what to do first, greet her people or pee. She was a good girl, though, waiting for Andy to let her out to go on her bathroom break. Her prohibition against going through doors without a command was well engrained, and she made Andy laugh each time she stopped at the door and waited for her human to tell her to come in. After the collie was fed and watered, Andy went upstairs to start getting ready for bed.

"Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking. I needed to know where you were before I go into the bathroom."

"Funny woman." Miranda replied sarcastically from her room.

When she heard Andy's television turn on, she crossed over to the younger woman's room.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Miranda asked from the doorway. She couldn't care less about what Andy was watching, she just wanted to spend the night with her.

"Of course not." Andy answered with a blinding smile, waiting for Miranda to climb into the bed with her before starting her show back up. The other woman moved in close to her, insistently nudging her arm out of the way so that she could curl up inside Andy's embrace.

She was taken by surprise when Miranda didn't settle in to watch the movie. Instead, she slid up and turned her face towards her, startling Andy with a kiss that tried to start up where they had left off earlier. Not that she minded the kisses, in fact she was starting to enjoy them on a more regular basis, but when warm hands started to wander under her shirt Andy had to pull back.

"Um, Miranda? Dinner was nice, but I don't put out after just one date." She tried to joke, hoping to break the tension that was starting to form. Miranda didn't look exactly pleased that Andy had stopped her from exploring. Andy knew just how much Miranda had drank that night, and she wasn't about to take advantage of a woman who might wake up the next morning to a hangover and regret.

"Sorry, but you can't blame me for trying." Miranda wanted to be upset that Andy had turned her down, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted Andy, more than anything. She also knew that a good part of tonight's attempt at seduction was being driven by the wine. Relying on liquid courage was not how she wanted to make love to Andy the first time. She settled down, placing her head on Andy's shoulder.

"Let me guess you are one of those three date women." Miranda tried to tease. It was better than focusing on her arousal, which she was trying desperately to ignore.

"Maybe." Andy kissed the top of Miranda's head, relieved that she wasn't upset and had decided to stay in her bed.

"Well, in that case, I am definitely taking you for lunch and dinner tomorrow." Andy looked down to see if Miranda was being serious or not. Miranda laughed at the shocked look on that beautiful face.

"Go to sleep, darling."

**xxx**

**A/N: Ok, so things are heating up between our girls. I hope you enjoy…no wait…please enjoy this chapter. **

**A/N2: Ok, so we have had some people ask for Miranda to suffer from a bug or other short term illness so that Andy can go into caretaker mode. We are taking suggestions for an intended affliction….but be aware, one half of our team is a Nurse…so it could get graphic….I know this from the many inappropriate dinner conversations with her. If you don't like the idea, let us know soon, we have 4 chapters written ahead of this one….lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**All previous disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 13**

Miranda woke up to the bright warmth of sunshine on her face and a pillow wrapped in her arms. She cuddled into the pillow, trying to hide from the golden light streaming through the window, but really just making an excuse to inhale Andy's scent. Andy. An awareness of the younger woman seemed to always simmer in her mind, just below the surface of more mundane thoughts. She didn't even have to turn to know that the bed they had shared last night was empty. Still, she turned over just in case, knowing she would be disappointed.

She was.

She was also surprised that she hadn't woken up when Andy had left. Andy wasn't exactly known for being an early riser. Her eyes lit on the alarm clock on the bed side table, earning her the second surprise of the morning. It was late, really late in the morning, which explained a lot. Squinting against nature's alarm clock streaming through the window, she found the clocks glowing numbers a pale imitation. It was nearly ten in the morning. She couldn't even remember the last time she had slept this late.

Wandering down the stairs, she realized that not only was Andy awake but she was also gone from the house. She noticed Callie wasn't in the house either, so she must be with her owner.

Drifting through the empty house, Miranda was trying to shake off the feeling that Andy was avoiding her. It didn't help her fears when she replayed the embarrassing scene from last night. Why the hell she came on to Andy like that, only to be rebuffed by the younger woman, was beyond her. She blamed the wine, but knew all the wine was guilty of was loosening her inhibitions. Had Andy left to avoid an awkward morning scene?

Miranda decided that despite her late wakeup, she required coffee and lots of it. She needed to think and she needed caffeine to do it. She was delighted to find the coffee maker filled and ready to go, all she had to do was push the button. A sticky note was stuck to her coffee mug next to the machine. She recognized Andy's bold script from the last time she was left a sticky note, making her smile even before she read the note.

_Miranda,_

_You looked so peaceful this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I hope you slept well… I know I did._

_I am going to be in the back pasture checking out the fences. I will see you for lunch. I would have made you some coffee but I didn't want the smell to wake you._

_Have a good morning._

_Andy_

Miranda's smile broadened into a relieved grin. She really had to remember that Andy wasn't like the people she knew in New York. She was straightforward and honest. If there had been a problem, she would have told her. It was incredibly thoughtful that Andy had taken the time to prepare coffee and leave her a note. The familiar sound of coffee brewing faded as she went back upstairs to change. The comforting smell of good coffee greeted her on the way back to the kitchen. The coffee was hot, sweet and good, but it was missing something important. Andy wasn't there to share what was fast becoming their morning ritual. She glanced at the Kindle lying on the kitchen table, but found she wasn't interested in reading this morning. Part of the fun was waiting for Andy to show up half asleep and disheveled to interrupt her morning read.

After fortifying herself with the coffee she left the farmhouse and headed towards the barn. It was beautiful outside. She was beginning to understand why Andy loved her farm so much, all she had to do was imagine looking at the green hills dotted with the distant forms of Andy's beloved horses through the younger woman's eyes and it was so easy.

Andy's note had said she was going to be in the back pasture. Miranda's city roots were showing, since she had no idea where or what that was. Luckily she spotted Ellie, Andy's assistant trainer, and immediately changed direction to intercept her. The blond woman stopped and waited patiently for her. She was smiling, but it was a smile that Miranda knew intimately. It was one of those plastic smiles that you had to hold stiffly in order to keep it from falling, and it didn't touch her eyes. She was being polite because she had to, not because she wanted to. Miranda had a pretty good idea why that was the case.

"Good morning Ellie. Could you tell me how far away the back pasture is?" Miranda asked with impeccable politeness. She knew being polite to Andy's help would get her better answers.

"Sure. It's not too far, just right that way. Follow the path and it will take you there but the pasture itself is pretty big." Ellie waved Miranda towards the dirt path that Andy had taken her out on horseback earlier that week. Miranda thanked the other woman and turned to go, then turned back when she had a thought.

"You know, Ellie, I know of a certain lady doctor that happens to like horse trainers." Miranda offered.

"Really?" Ellie exclaimed, more attentive to the information than Miranda had hoped. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's really attractive and I am pretty sure available. Blonde, petite...other than that I don't know much, but I will get her number for you later if you like?" Ellie's face went from closed off to suspicious to somewhere between interested and hopeful in a subtle series of shifts in her expression. This time, when Ellie smiled, it was more genuine.

"Thank you." She responded politely, then excused herself.

_No. thank you,_ Miranda thought. She pulled out her cellphone and texted her assistant, Emily. It wouldn't take her very long to find the flirtatious doctor's number. _Two birds, one stone._ Miranda started down the path with a pleased smirk on her face. She was very satisfied with the outcome of that particular encounter. After a half an hour of walking, she started to wonder about Ellie's definition of not that far. Miranda passed a familiar landmark that made her realize just how far they had gone the other day. She was nowhere near where they had turned around. She was beginning to wonder if she could walk to this back pasture or if she was going to have to give up and go back to the farmhouse. Just as she was about to give up and turn around, she spotted an older green jeep bouncing along the trail. It slowed as it approached her, surrounded by a dusty cloud that marked its path along the dirt trail. It wasn't until the jeep was much closer that she was able to spot a familiar face hidden in shadow beneath a sweat darkened cowboy hat. Andy pulled up the jeep up beside her and stopped. Callie's head popped over the side of the jeep from the back seat, her tongue lolling out of the side of her muzzle as she flicked her gaze from one woman to the other.

xxx

"Hey, beautiful! Going my way?"

"Um." Miranda didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't used to people casually calling her beautiful. Especially since she didn't feel very attractive right then. She felt wilted, dusty and sweaty from her walk. Besides, in her opinion it was the dark haired woman grinning at her with more humor than she could muster right then that was actually the beautiful one.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Andy jumped out of the jeep, taking in Miranda's flushed face and blank expression.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, her joking smile slipping quickly into a frown as her concern grew. Miranda hadn't answered her and she had somehow made it pretty far away from the house.

"I was coming to see you, I just didn't realize how far it was." Miranda admitted.

Andy took off her hat and plopped it on Miranda's head.

"Here. You need a hat before you burn." Andy chuckled at the sight of Miranda in her hat. It didn't fit and was drooping over her eyes. Andy chuckled again when bright blue eyes glared at her fiercely. Evidently, Miranda Priestly did not like being laughed at.

Andy bit her lip to keep her laughter in check. She offered the older woman a peace offering, handing her the bottle of ice water she kept in the jeep. She watched as the cool liquid disappeared rapidly, reversing the wilted appearance of her guest but not relieving her of the pink flush along her nose and cheeks. Evidently walking had been thirsty work.

"Come on, let's get you out of the sun. I was heading up for lunch." Andy opened the door for Miranda and helped her get into the slightly raised vehicle. The smaller woman seemed a little off balance so Andy helped her up into the seat.

"Thank you." Miranda squeaked, grasping Andy by the shoulder's as she suddenly found herself being elevated into the passenger seat. The two woman froze, simultaneously becoming overtly aware of their position. Andy's hands lay at Miranda's waist just above her hips, trapped close to Miranda's body by soft hands that kneaded along the tight muscles that sloped away from her neck. That encouragement was all it took for Andy to soften into the body sitting in front of her, her hips slipping between Miranda's legs as they embraced. Andy made a small frustrated sound in her throat. The jeeps seat kept her from getting as close as she wanted to be, but she would make do.

She reached up and tilted her cowboy hat back out of the way before leaning in to kiss the older woman. She teased Miranda's bottom lip with her tongue before capturing her mouth with eager lips. Hands that had been kneading her neck snaked their way into her hair, sending a delicious wave of pleasure tingling across her scalp. A courageous tongue slipped out to join hers, encouraging her to engage in a playful game of one-upmanship.

"Mmmmm. You're welcome." Andy purred, letting the kiss end as naturally as it had started.

xxx

"How has your morning been?" Andy asked. She was driving back to the house after somehow managing to get back to the driver's side of the jeep.

"Short."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, distracted from having to negotiate the difficult trail ahead of them.

"I didn't even wake up till almost ten, then I decided to go for a walk to come find you." Miranda sounded peeved about that first part. If Andy didn't know any better, she would think that Miranda was resenting the lost time.

"Wow, I guess you really needed the sleep."

"Yes, but it was a good thing, I feel well rested now." Miranda was surprised at how quickly they arrived to the house. Removing Andy's cowboy hat, she handed it back to its owner. The drive really did seem so much shorter than her walk had suggested.

"That's good, you needed it." Andy held up her hat, contemplating. "We need to get you a hat, one that fits." Andy stated. Walking around to the passenger side to help Miranda out of the vehicle she added with a good natured grin. "And isn't mine."

Miranda's appreciative smile aimed at acknowledging Andy's good old fashioned manners fell victim to the younger woman's joke. Rather than get angry, however, she just laughed. It felt good, to be able to laugh so easily.

XXX

Miranda took a good look at the younger woman walking into the house next to her. Andy was sweaty and dirty and altogether in her element being both. It wasn't an altogether unappealing look on her.

Andy hung her cowboy hat up on its hook and turned back towards Miranda. She caught the expression on her face, and immediately misinterpreted the appraising look.

"Sorry, I know I look a mess right now." Andy apologized sheepishly. She was feeling embarrassed about how grungy she must look. That was new for her. She normally could care less how filthy she was until it was time to clean up for the night, but somehow having Miranda around had changed her rules.

"No. You look fine, better than fine." Miranda stammered, earning a questioning look from Andy.

"I am just going to clean up and change. Then if you want, I can take you out to lunch." Andy offered, figuring that after that walk Miranda would probably be hungry. She was impressed at how far the older woman had gotten on foot.

"Thank you, that sounds nice." Miranda internally cringed at the word, nice. Nice didn't even describe the feelings she was having.

"Sure, we can just count it as the second date. Only one more to go." Andy winked and left the room.

"Does that mean if I take you out for dinner tonight it counts as three?" Miranda called out, surprised that her voice was steady and she sounded sure of herself. She didn't feel that way on the inside. It didn't help her poor heart that all she got in return for her question was teasing laughter.

_That's it, I am not drinking any wine tonight._ Not if it meant Andy would beg off on escalating things between them if she thought she was compromised. Now she just had to figure out a perfect third date. She considered and discarded a dozen ideas before she struck on the perfect date. All she had to do was remember that Andy like things simple and straightforward. It was that easy.

The best thing about her plan was that there was no need to leave the farm at all. A picnic in the orchard at sunset would be perfect. Now she just had to figure out what to prepare.

XXX

Date number two ended up being lunch at the local diner. Miranda had her reservations, but Andy swore the food was great and Miranda couldn't disagree. She noticed that everyone seemed to know who Andy was, but no one approached her and Andy didn't go out of her way talk to any of them. She had just discovered another mystery about her dark haired date.

"Does this still count as a date, even though it's not fancy?" Andy inquired. She had ordered a burger and was contemplating where to start in on the overly large sandwich when she had suddenly blurted out her question.

"Yes, definitely." Miranda answered instantly, surprised at how adamant she sounded.

"Eager much?" Andy teased, grinning widely enough to reveal a line of straight white teeth. The toothy grin was almost disturbing, considering the future fate of the burger perched between the younger woman's two hands.

"Don't push it." Miranda teased back.

"Sorry." Andy apologized, not sounding the least bit sorry. "So, what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Just a few phone calls." Miranda hedged "And you?"

"I need to do the books for the farm." Andy responded, not sounding the least bit excited about the prospect. She groaned internally at the thought of the tedious labor. It was so boring, but she really did need to get it done.

Miranda filed that information away for now, then decided she really wanted an answer to the question that had been floating around in her head ever since they pulled up to the diner.

"Why are all the people in here staring at you, but no one is actually acknowledging you?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"All these people seem to know you yet not one greeting was offered." Miranda asked, waving her hand in the general direction of the other diner's. "And you seem to ignore them, too."

Andy growled, irritated at this line of questioning. She put her burger down, carefully and with deliberate intent, her appetite suddenly waning.

_Dammit. Why did Miranda have to be so observant_?

"After my uncle died, all of these people and more came out of the woodwork, out of nowhere. All of them offering to help me run the farm" She paused, noting Miranda's encouraging nod. It wasn't enough, she had to understand why this wasn't a good thing.

"Not a one of them were there while he was sick. No one offered to help me when I was nineteen and just taking it over. By the time Uncle Jay died, I was already running it by myself. I didn't want or need the help of people who only wanted to try and get their hands on my family's hard work." Andy practically spat out the last bit. She flashed angry glances across the room, sending the small diner into an invisible but palpable mood of embarrassment. There were a few pockets of self-righteous anger, with one older man boldly watching Andy's angry outburst. Andy hadn't noticed, her outburst seemed to have left her exhausted, or empty... Miranda couldn't tell which one it was and Andy was busy staring out the window as she relieved past nightmares within the reflection of the paned glass.

Miranda felt her own anger rise, and she took it out on her own victim. The self-righteous looking jerk who was now watching her intently. She was sure he was making assumptions about her presence right now, and she didn't care one bit where his thoughts were going. She slipped into Miranda Priestly mode and stared him down with cold blue eyes that had broken greater men. She knew she should feel bad that she enjoyed watching his face blanch, but she didn't feel anything but supreme satisfaction when he stood and left without finishing his food.

Miranda closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. She was finding out every day just how complex Andy really was. Andy wasn't a naïve young woman. From what Miranda had seen, she actually seemed to know more about people than she usually let on. Perhaps that was why she seemed to have shut down that part of herself. It would explain why she didn't seem to know when someone was flirting with her. It was like she had put blinders on, so she wouldn't have to deal with what other people wanted from her.

Miranda knew what it was like to have to weed out the hanger on's that only wanted to be around you for your name and reputation. She was starting to think there was more to Andy's farm than she was aware of.

"Are you ready to go?" Andy inquired unexpectedly. Miranda had gotten lost in her own thoughts and had failed to notice that Andy had come back from wherever she had gotten lost. Warm brown eyes met hers, the slightly guarded expression in them was a haunting reminder that the past was never so far away that it couldn't be felt in the now. Miranda reached out and grasped Andy's hand in her's, squeezing gently in empathy.

"Yes, sweetheart." She answered, vowing to herself that the third date was going to be nothing like the second.

Andy threw some cash down on the table and gestured for Miranda to lead the way, placing a hand softly on her lower back. Miranda didn't know if the gesture was supposed to be protective or reassuring, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Andy wanted to be close to her, and she wasn't afraid to let everyone know it.

XXX

**AN: anyone want to guess where the third date is heading ;)  
**

**As always thank you for all the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**See previous chapters for disclaimers **

**Chapter 14**

The drive back to the farm was quiet, with neither woman feeling much like talking. Andy's gaze was on the road, but Miranda could tell her thoughts were on the past from the reflective look on her face. She didn't feel it was her place to intrude on such personal thoughts so she sat silently and watched the scenery slip by. Her own thoughts were on Andy.

Miranda felt bad that their second date hadn't gone quite as planned, especially since Andy never finished her lunch. She was, however, grateful to the younger woman for letting her in. She felt closer to Andy after learning about more of her past and how she took care of her uncle. She could also see how that might have left her a bit sore about Nigel's lack of presence. It had been a lot of responsibility for such a young woman to shoulder, running the farm and taking care of someone with a terminal illness. She couldn't even begin to imagine how that must have felt. No wonder she felt so alone.

When they got back to the house, Miranda excused herself and went upstairs to make a phone call. Andy set up her computer on the coffee table to start working on the books. She had been putting them off, but she knew her CPA was going to start calling and bugging her if she didn't get them in soon. She grabbed the remote and turned on her stereo, hoping the background music would be enough to keep her focused. She knew that if she turned on the television she would end up watching it instead of getting her work done. _Jeez, this shit is boring_, she thought. She knew keeping up with the financial stuff was a necessary evil, but it still bored her to no end. It was one thing that Uncle Jay had been adamant about, he knew her too well. She would work herself to exhaustion if it was something she enjoyed, but sitting and crunching numbers? That was something she hated, so he made her do it. She was grateful now, everything he had done had prepared her for carrying on after his death. The only thing she had never been prepared for was his death. Andy sighed, rubbing her eyes to hide the bit of moisture gathering there. The melancholy thoughts weren't helping her concentrate, but she was having trouble shaking off the conversation with Miranda at lunch today.

XXX

Miranda sat on her bed and called Nigel. She hit her speed dial and was immediately immersed in the familiar noises of Runway in the background. As always, Nigel had wasted no time picking up for her.

"Miranda what can I do for you?" Nigel asked, sounding a bit distracted.

"I just wanted to check in." she hedged, trying to ignore the sounds in the background.

She did not want to start thinking about Runway just yet, even though that was the excuse for her call. Still, she had to go through the routine.

"It's going fine. You know I would contact you immediately if there were any problems. Nigel answered, sounding a little peeved. "Is there anything else?" Only years of friendship let him get away with speaking so casually to her.

"Yes, but you know, it isn't important. I am sure you are keeping everything running smoothly for me." She hedged, feeling a little guilty for lying to her friend. Then she got to her real reason for calling. "Ah, one more thing, what is Andy's favorite food?" She tried to sound casual as she spoke even while she was internally pleading for an easy answer. _Please, don't ask why._

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." he replied immediately.

"Well, that won't work." Miranda grumbled, wondering when that had been Andy's favorite food and coming up with an age of about fourteen. She was sure that Andy's appetites had matured since then. Her heart flipped and sped up at the sudden memory of full lips pressed against hers. _Yes, Andy's appetites had certainly matured since then. _

After a long pause, Nigel cleared his throat. "Miranda I am not helping you seduce my niece."

Miranda started to object, but found herself unable to.

"Now. I have no issues with you two together if you are both happy. But Miranda, you have to figure it out on your own." He added with a chuckle. From the sound of silence he was hearing over the phone, he had managed to render Miranda Priestly speechless.

"Oh, by the way, I would like to come up there this weekend."

"No." Miranda responded emphatically.

"Excuse me?" Nigel responded, his voice a little more assertive towards her than she found acceptable. "She is my niece I have every right to come see her."

Miranda sighed, swallowing her biting retort back. He was right, she was his niece and this had nothing to do with Runway. Still, she needed to convince him not to come down.

"Of course you do, I just think you should give it a little more time. Since the hospital visit she has been a little…emotional." Miranda tried to reason with him. She really didn't want Nigel coming up right now. She wanted more alone time with Andy, without her uncle possibly bringing up bad memories. Another long pause ensued, the muffled sounds of chaos in the background the only sound she could see.

"Ok. I understand, but will you tell her I love her and miss her?" Miranda was impressed. He gave in easier than she knew she would have. He didn't sound happy about it, but he did give in.

"I will." She assured him, trying to impart the warmth and gratitude in her voice that she felt. "Goodbye, my friend."

After she hung up, she sat on the bed trying to figure out what do to make it a perfect night for the young woman. After lunch, going out again did not sound at all appealing. Besides, this was the important date. The third date. Thinking about it that way sent her heart jumping as anticipation surged through her veins.

Miranda's thoughts were disrupted by a sudden increase in volume from the stereo downstairs. It was so loud she could feel the vibration from the music through the floorboards, which was odd because Andy was supposed to be downstairs working. What was even odder was the sound of thumping coming from down there. Following the noise, she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and stared, not really comprehending what she was seeing at first.

XXX

Andy had quickly gotten bored so she turned up the music a little and picked up her tennis ball and started throwing it at the wall. It was a one sided game of catch, although occasionally Callie would be the one to get the ball. Each time she would grin goofily at her person for the gallant effort she needed to intercept the lime green ball, but she always brought it back. Since she really didn't like playing with a dog slobbered tennis ball, Andy made sure she didn't miss that often. It wasn't until the collie's face turned sad enough to win an academy award for acting did she give in and throw a little wide.

She was really getting into her game when an incredulous voice startled her. Three things happened at once. One, her feet slid off the coffee table, jarring her heels painfully. Two-she missed the return, and the ball smacked her shoulder and rolled, sending her awkwardly grabbing at the darn thing until it was intercepted by Callie. And three, she was left sitting there, a deep flush burning along her cheeks as Miranda stood looking down at her from the stairway. A bemused expression on her face.

"What, pray tell are you doing?" Miranda had her arms folded across her chest. She stood there silently, as if waiting for an appropriate answer. While she stood there, she observed the guilt stricken look on Andy's face and tried not to laugh.

"Playing wall ball." the brunette replied, rubbing her shoulder where the ball had smacked her. She grabbed the remote and turned down the stereo. "Sorry if the music bothered you." She figured that having the music up too loud was why Miranda was giving her a weird look.

"And what is wall ball?" Miranda asked. Descending the last stair to come and stand in front of Andy.

Andy picked up the ball that Callie had returned to her and gestured towards the wall, like it made sense to bounce a ball at rapid speed off the walls of your house. She grinned up at Miranda sheepishly. Hell, it made sense to her. It was a flat surface, it was her house, and all you had to do was add boredom to have an excuse to play.

Miranda just shook her head. "Didn't you have work to do?" She gestured towards the abandoned computer.

"Got bored." came the somewhat sullen reply.

"Of course you did. Do you have A.D.D. by some chance?"

"Yes." Andy answered with a shrug. She was used to it and could generally control it to a certain extent anyways. She was just surprised that it took Miranda this long to ask her.

"That explains so much." Miranda replied, thinking back on some of Andy's more quirky behavior. It made a lot of sense now. Now that the annoying thumping noise was gone, Miranda noticed the music playing in the background. It was lovely and haunting and gave her an idea.

"Is this a CD?"

Andy just nodded, looking at the older woman quizzically.

"Good, can you start this song over?"

"Of course." Once Andy had done as she requested, Miranda took her hand and pulled her up off of the couch.

"Dance with me?" She asked, smiling coyly.

"I would love to." Andy replied with a grin. Holding the older woman in her arms was way better than playing catch by herself.

Miranda was delightfully surprised. She was expecting something simple, a gentle swaying of bodies, but of course Andy would know how to dance. Not only did she dance well, but she also took the lead naturally.

"Who is this singing?"

"Adele." Andy murmured, her breath soft against Miranda's ear.

"I really like this song." Miranda had been listening to the words and she realized they reflected her feeling towards Andy quite well.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only._ _I_ _Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms._ _So come on, and give me a chance… To prove I am the one who can… walk that mile. Until the end starts…_

"I do too, it's one of my favorites by her." Andy agreed, then went silent as they moved together, dancing on her living room rug.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Miranda asked, regretfully breaking the beautiful silence.

"Gay uncles. Uncle Jay was a great dancer." Andy grinned at the fond memories.

When the song ended Andy found that she really didn't want to let Miranda go just yet, but she knew she should try and get to work again.

Miranda looked up at the taller brunette and pulled her head down. Lightly kissing her before stepping back.

"Thank you for the dance."

"My pleasure, ma'am." Andy said with a bow and an imaginary tip of her hat, a gracious smile widening into her standard good natured smirk.

Miranda just shook her head at Andy's cowboy humor and went back into the kitchen to see what she could find. She had been trying to figure out what would be good for a romantic picnic. She finally settled on simple, fresh fruit and cheese to go with some of the gourmet crackers she had bought last week. She glanced back into the living room to see that Andy was engrossed on her computer again.

She grabbed a couple of blankets from the laundry room, then paused when she saw a wicker basket sitting high on one of the shelves. Hmm. Yup, Andy had an honest to goodness, old fashioned picnic basket hidden up there. It was complete with wine glasses and plates. She couldn't resist, the quaint little basket was coming with them.

Once back in the main house, she wasn't surprised to find that Andy had abandoned her work again and was nowhere to be seen. She went back to the kitchen and finished packing up everything, placing the cut fruit and cheeses back in the refrigerator to stay chilled.

With nothing left to do, she sat down in front of Andy's computer and looked at the spread sheet. _Wow, this is a lot of money._

She noticed that despite Andy's procrastination, everything was actually very organized. The orchard actually brought in a good share of money and the horses did OK but it was an entry under ant that seemed to bring in a lot of the money. _There is a market for ants?_

Andy came back downstairs and saw Miranda sitting in front of her computer. She plopped herself onto the cushion next to her, startling the older woman and making her jump a little.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked first." Miranda gestured at the computer with all of Andy's financial information right there. Andy was right, she was a horrible snoop.

"Its fine, I don't really care" Andy waved Miranda's concern away. "Do you find this interesting?"

"Yes, actually I do. I had no idea there was a market for what is this? Ants?" Miranda just stared at the younger woman when she busted out laughing.

"Come with me." She took Miranda's hand and led her to the large red barn next to the smaller one that she stored her cars in. Both barns had originally been built to house cows, but she had decided to rehab them into something more useful to her after she had the main stables built for the horses. Walking in to the dark cavernous space, she turned on the lights and turned, waiting for Miranda to take in the sight.

"What is all this?"

"I pick up antiques, fix them up and resell them." Andy explained, walking farther into the building. "I did your bed and all the furniture in your room. Well, and of course mine too."

"Incredible." Miranda didn't have any other words. The barn had looked old and dilapidated from the outside but had been retrofitted into a woodshop on the inside. It was full of bed frames, desks, and chairs, anything you could think of. Most of it was dusty and all of it was old, but the pieces that Andy had finished…they glowed with new life as she brought the wood back to its former glory. Miranda found herself running her fingertips along the silk smooth finish of a lovely French armoire.

"Yeah, Nigel has the contacts, and I ship my stuff to different places in New York."

"Actually, you have a piece that I rehabbed."

"My desk? Yes, I remember Nigel saying he could get me a deal. It's in my study at home. I love it."

"Yeah, he got a good deal on that one since it was for his boss." Andy grinned, winking at the older woman.

"I always wondered why it was so inexpensive, especially after it was delivered."

Miranda felt guilty now that she knew that the desk had come from Andy and that she had probably lost money on it.

"I'm sorry; I can give you what its worth. I had it appraised for my homeowner's insurance. It was worth well over what Nigel charged me for it." Miranda stopped talking. She didn't like the look on Andy's face. The younger woman looked insulted.

"I don't need the money. But, I am glad you like the desk."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to insult you, just pay you what its worth."

Andy grinned; she couldn't stay upset at Miranda for long "No problem. You know what you could do? Help me with the books and I'll consider it payment in full"

"Done. You've already done half the work." Miranda paused, and then added teasingly, "Although I don't know how, since you keep finding other things to do."

Andy just laughed. She knew Miranda was just teasing her. It wasn't her fault that her mind required so many different activities to keep from getting bored. Andy gestured for her to walk back outside, following close behind her and carefully closing the door. She kept the building temperature and moisture controlled. She didn't want any of the pieces she had just finished refusing to tack up.

"So, I was wondering if you would go on a picnic with me." Miranda asked the young woman walking beside her.

"Sure. When?"

"How about right now?"

"Sounds good to me." Andy agreed readily, a picnic definitely sounded better than doing paper work.

XXX

Miranda started pulling out the food she had prepared for their picnic and putting it in the basket she had found. She laughed when Andy made a face, and then started rummaging around to see what she had packed. When Miranda playfully slapped her hands out of the picnic basket, Andy looked at her with such innocent hurt that she gave in and let her rummage about.

"This looks really good, but I think you are missing something." Andy announced. "I have just the thing to round this out." Andy disappeared into the back pantry and came back with a victorious grin, holding a wine bottle in her arms. Miranda didn't recognize the bottle or the label, and Andy was being particularly secretive about it and wouldn't let her inspect it. Instead, she wrapped the chilled bottle up in a towel and tucked it into the basket.

"Now we have a proper meal." She announced, then held out her other arm to the older woman. "Are you ready?"

XXX

"So, where would you like to go?"

"I would love to go back to the orchard, it is such a lovely spot."

"Well, it should be, I worked hard to make it just right." Andy's remark made Miranda pause and think. There was a story here somewhere, one she wanted to hear. For one thing, this one place seemed to be off limits to her employee's. It also seemed to be a place that gave Andy some peace, a place she seemed to seek out when she wanted to relax and forget about everything else.

"Tell me about the orchard. I noticed that no one ever goes there but you. It seems to hold some special meaning to you."

"The orchard is mine that is why no one else comes here. When I first arrived here, Uncle Jay had the worst time getting me to go out and do anything. He gave me these acres and asked me what I wanted to plant. I told him apples. He gave me a shovel and bought me a bunch of yearlings and told me to plan my orchard. I found this spot, and planted the first tree here by the spring. I didn't understand what Uncle Jay was doing at first, but as the trees grew and then started bearing fruit, I started to."

"I see. Please, go on." Miranda encouraged, helping Andy spread out the blankets she had brought beneath the very same tree they had sat under the previous times. The grassy area was flat and smooth, as if someone had painstakingly taken out every rock and pebble that might find a knee or hip to dig into.

"I learned a lot about the land, and what you had to do to get the trees to bear fruit and be healthy. I also learned that no matter what you do, some trees will fail despite every attempt to keep them healthy while others will thrive even without attention. This orchard taught me to love the land around me while in return I found a place that accepted me and needed me as much as I needed it. This isn't the only orchard on the property, but it is special to me. This is where I go to be alone, or just to rest when nowhere else will do. You see this tree right here?" Andy reached out and patted the rough bark affectionately, then looked over at Miranda. "The seeds from this first tree have been used to grow hundreds more. I don't use pesticides or any chemicals. The spring down there is still pure. You could drink straight from it if you wanted to, I often do."

"But, enough of all of that. I am starved and you promised me a picnic, so let's eat!" Andy did one of her instant flips, moving from the past into the present as easily as flipping a switch. Her enthusiasm was catching, and Miranda found herself eager to start their picnic. After all, this was date number three.

"Um." Miranda stopped taking the food out of the basket, frozen by the realization that she had planned today as if it was date number three but had forgotten to clue Andy in on that little fact.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, I kind of planned this as date number three, but I failed to inform you of that." Miranda answered sheepishly. She had gotten so wound up in the planning stages that she hadn't followed through on making sure Andy knew.

"Yeah?" Andy smirked, leaving Miranda hanging for only a quick second before taking pity on her. "I kind of figured that. Why do you think I made sure I grabbed this?" Andy pulled out the sweat beaded bottle, still chilled from its time wrapped in the towel.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, watching closely as Andy pulled out a small knife and expertly popped the cork seal on the pale bottle.

"Honey mead."

XXX

The two women settled down for their picnic, enjoying the light fare and conversation as they sipped the cool, golden beverage that Andy had brought with her. Miranda had to admit that even though she had never tasted mead before, she was fascinated by its clean, sweet taste. It was a little rougher than some of the fine wines she usually enjoyed, but it was absolutely perfect with the meal she had prepared.

Since it was high summer, the sun took its time settling along the western sky. Miranda eyed the golden globe with mixed emotions. She was enjoying the warmth of the day, but sunset and nightfall were quickly following behind the afternoon, and she couldn't help but think about what might happen as the night progressed. As it was, she was having a hard time focusing on the small talk between them, when all she wanted to do was feel Andy's warmth against her. She was sure the heat of the sun would dim in comparison to the fire waiting to ignite in her veins if the younger woman would just stop talking and just kiss her.

That brought another matter to Miranda's attention. Andy wasn't the chatty type, so why was she making such an effort to be sociable? She followed the path of Andy's wine glass as the younger woman took another drink, finding herself caught in a pair of amused chocolate brown eyes laughing at her from above the rim of her glass.

"Is there a reason you haven't kissed me yet?" Miranda asked with perfect timing. Andy coughed and sputtered as she tried to swallow her mead. _Caught you!_ Miranda thought. The younger woman had been enjoying Miranda's attention way too much. It served her right, to be on the receiving end of being teased like that.

Andy very carefully turned and placed her mead down on the large flat rock in the grass behind them, then turned back to the woman waiting impatiently for her answer.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to ask." Andy smirked, reaching up to caress the smooth skin along Miranda's jaw. She was rewarded with a quick intake of breath as she watched Miranda's pupils dilate, taking away some of the iciness in that bright blue gaze. "Or maybe, I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to kiss me before you combusted over there." She teased, knowing the words would be taken as a challenge by the driven older woman.

"You!" Miranda exclaimed, her eyes flashing as she accepted the challenge. It was inevitable then, their lips crashing together like a summer storm within the confines of the small orchard. With only the smell of apples and the sound of pure water burbling along the spring as their witness, the two women kissed beneath the open sky.

When Andy shifted her body to cover hers, she was blinded by the loss of the sun as their own spark flared and burst into heated flame. Andy's lithe body fit against and along every curve and hollow of her body, and when she lowered herself against skin hot and begging for her touch, Miranda thought she would die right then and there from the need to connect more fully with the dark haired woman. Full lips descended on hers, reverently drawing from her the taste of sweet mead as she deepened the kiss into something more urgent, more demanding. This was no sweet kiss with the intent of withdrawing to savor the feelings it brought forth. This was a prelude to something more, an inevitable progression of movement and sound and passion that could only end one way.

XXX

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. Sorry we are little late updating this time around.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 15 it should be interesting.**

**As always reviews are always appreciated and give us the encouragement needed to keep writing this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: All previous disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 15**

When Miranda's hand crept down from where it had been tangled in dark brunette hair to trail along the line of Andy's neck and past her collarbone, the younger woman tensed in anticipation of the feel of those delicate hands on her breasts. Disappointment reigned when the woman she had been so passionately kissing a second ago simply laid the palm of her hand against her breastbone, the silent pressure an unspoken request.

Stop.

Breathing heavily, she raised her upper body so that she could see Miranda's face, already missing the taste of those lips that felt full and hot against hers, but that now held a nervous tension that held the risk of rejection.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked, her voice husky and ragged. God, the woman could kiss like no other. She could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest, sure that the frantic beat had to be pounding like a drum against the palm of the woman who, literally seemed to be holding her heart in her hand right now.

"I, Um…I have never…" Miranda's voice faltered, her embarrassment evident in the way she closed her eyes and turned her head away, a pink flush creeping along her cheeks that had nothing to do with arousal.

The woman beneath her took a deep breath, as if garnering her strength before turning back. She looked up at Andy with azure blue eyes that seemed to gather all the colors of the sky above them, even the pale silver of the occasional cloud passing by. Andy held her breath, waiting patiently while Miranda's emotions skimmed across that blue surface, fear, arousal, determination, and desire…all swirling around inside her as if she couldn't pick just one and run with it.

What?" Andy had found her breath finally. She ignored the demands of her body, the driving need to continue what they had started. She put everything on hold until she could unravel this little mystery that Miranda was dropping on her.

`"I have never done this before." Miranda admitted, her eyes dropping demurely to gaze along the brunettes body before returning to safer harbor. The sharp lines of chiseled cheekbones and the wide, generous mouth of the woman above her, that beautiful face that was now looking down at her in lust tinged confusion.

"Not with another woman." She added. It was now Miranda's turn to hold her breath. Andy knew she had children and that she had been married before, but she didn't know that despite of or because of her job, she had never acted on her desire to be with another woman.

"But, then how do you know?" Andy asked, licking her lips nervously before continuing. She had to ask before they went any farther. The painful memory of her ex on the arm of some cowboy stud surfaced in her memory, the woman leering at her as she made sure that Andy knew she had been replaced with something better, something real. She had vowed then to never sleep with anyone who was married or just experimenting. It was too messy, and if it got too personal, it was too fucking painful.

"Miranda, how do you know then, if you, you're...?" She started to ask again. Her heart racing to that drum like beat as fear coursed through her veins. She was interrupted by an unexpected dry laugh, short and self-depreciating before Miranda spoke, finishing her sentence for her.

"A lesbian? Oh, God, Andy…if you only knew. Even if I could ignore the last few years of soul searching that I went through to even call myself that, I can't ignore the effect you have had on me since day one. The minute I saw you, I wanted you so badly I couldn't even think straight." Andy's heart softened at the tortured voice baring her soul to her. Did she even realize what she was saying? From the first day?

"But, you were in New York? All those models, the beautiful women. How could you not have even experimented?" Andy pushed, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to understand how Miranda Priestly had not been plucked from the vine instantly, ripe and ready for the first woman she wanted the minute she came out.

Miranda sighed, knowing that Andy was just being, well… Andy.

"Sweetheart, you don't know what it's like there. All those models, as you put it, they aren't real. It's all so fake, you can't tell if someone truly wants you or is just trying to get ahead one way or another. If a woman thought sleeping with me would help them get somewhere in the industry, they might, even if they weren't gay. I couldn't risk it, getting into something that might become messy, ugly even. Not with the girls to think about. I wouldn't do anything that might end up being the evening read for the rag magazines."

Miranda spoke earnestly, hoping that Andy would understand where she was coming from. She wanted this so much. She shouldn't have said anything, she could have just let her instincts take her wherever they led and not said a thing. The contemplative look on Andy's face had replaced the drowsy, half lidded gaze that couldn't hide the fierce need that had burned deep within those chocolate brown eyes. Her lips felt burned, raw and swollen from the intense kisses they had shared but a few moments ago.

XXX

A pain akin to grief struck her deeply when Andy rolled off of her, the sensation of loss with the separation of their bodies more than physical. The sudden movement was fluid and catlike as Andy landed on her feet, her body casting a shadow over Miranda's prone form.

"Come on, we should go back to the house." Andy commanded, holding her hand out for Miranda to help her off the blanket that they had shared for most of the afternoon. Miranda felt dizzy when she stood, still amazed at the casual strength of the slim brunette when she pulled her up easily. She stumbled against Andy, thankful for the strong arms that wrapped around her instantly.

"Are you OK, you haven't had too much to drink, have you?" Andy asked, concern tinging her voice. "Honey mead is a bit stronger than wine."

The bottle and their glasses sat on a rock next to their blanket, the flat surface had been a perfect table while they had been otherwise occupied.

"No, I'm fine…really." Miranda answered, reaching for her glass before Andy pulled her back into her embrace. _If I am drunk, it is because I am drunk on you_. Miranda whispered so quietly that Andy couldn't hear her. The thrill of saying those words out loud almost outweighed the heaviness in her heart.

"Leave it, there isn't much left anyways. Let the bee's get drunk on what they made." Andy murmured, her breath warm and sweet against Miranda's cheek.

"Besides, I have a mind to drink from a sweeter cup than that, tonight." Andy added, her voice low and promising as she sought out the smaller woman's lips. Miranda's heart sang within her, shedding the cold iron she had felt fill her chest when she thought Andy had retreated from her again. She had expected to go back to her room, alone and disinvited, not be the subject of such a poetic offer.

"Andy Sachs, you are turning into quite the poet." Miranda spoke breathily, she had to find the air around her before she could speak out loud.

"If I've become a poet, perhaps it's because I've met my muse." Andy responded playfully, the emotions behind the words closer to deeper ones than she was ready to acknowledge just yet.

XXX

The sun was just starting to set as the two woman found their way out of the orchard. Neither of them were too steady on their feet. The shadows were deceiving and if Andy hadn't known the path as well as the palm of her own hand, Miranda was sure they would have fallen several times.

The reassuring warmth of Andy's fingers laced in hers kept her on the path, guiding her gently along the twisting slope of the hillside until the golden glow of the porch lights found them. The soft light and deepening shadows invited them into the silence and privacy of the old farmhouse.

XXX

Miranda's nervousness resurfaced as soon as she was led back into Andy's bedroom. Oh, she had been there before. She had spent a couple of nights there, but this time it was different. This time she stood frozen in front of the woman she wanted so much, it was pure agony. Nimble fingers had found the buttons of her blouse, the soft material sliding off her shoulders and to the ground as if even gravity couldn't resist. She trembled when the younger woman's finger's slid along her waist, the slight tug of a metal button being released followed by the faint sound of a zipper. The jeans weren't giving in to gravity quite so easily. Her heart leapt up into her throat when Andy gracefully kneeled in front of her to slide the tight jeans down along her legs. She found the courage to move then, stepping out of the blue material to stand and tremble under Andy's watchful gaze.

"Was this for me?" Andy asked, awe in her voice as she reached out to lightly graze the back of her hand along the soft material encasing Miranda's breasts. The black lace and silk lingerie were not practical for wearing on the farm, Andy doubted this was what Miranda usually wore when she was here, and the matching set did everything to showcase the perfection of the body shivering in front of her.

"Yes." Miranda whispered, the soft touch so teasingly close to her nipples. The subtle touch continued to whisper across the smooth silk, sending shivers down her spine as she silently begged the other woman to increase the friction between them.

"Are you cold?" Andy asked, noting the fine trembling at Miranda's lips, along her thighs.

"Hot." Miranda croaked, her throat feeling parched as all the moisture in her body seemed to follow the path of her clothes, pooling like liquid fire between her thighs. Fear and anticipation was a powerful aphrodisiac, but still Miranda still felt terrified at acting on her desires. She felt frozen in place, her hands shaking too badly to do what she wanted them to. She wanted to touch Andy like she was being touched. She wanted to make her feel what she was feeling, but she couldn't move.

Andy watched closely as Miranda battled her fears, understanding how she felt from her own earlier experiences in life. She didn't want Miranda to be afraid or inhibited by her lack of experience. Stepping back, she slipped out of her shirt and jeans easily, noting the quick hitch in the other woman's breath as she revealed her body. She left her bra and underwear on, the low cut boy shorts laying low on her hips and leaving very little to the other woman's imagination. The appreciative look she was receiving from the older woman had the effect she was hoping for. It focused Miranda's attention away from her own fears.

"Here, you don't have to do anything more if you don't want to. Come here, and just let me hold you." Andy offered, crawling into the bed and propping herself up against the pillow stacked headboard. She held out her arms, offering the older woman the comfort of her arms as Miranda crawled into the bed in front of her. Andy pulled the other woman into her embrace, holding her tightly in front of her. Their position was not that different from the other day when they were riding Dylan. She loosely wrapped her longer legs around the older woman's thighs, holding her tightly against her. The slight weight of Miranda's upper body pressed delightfully against her breasts.

"Relax into me, I've got you." Andy spoke softly, the familiar words soothing the nervous woman trembling in her arms. She waited patiently for tense muscles to loosen, for a spine held rigid against her to bend and mold into her, for cold fear to turn into warm trust. When the other woman lay in her arms loosely, her body soft and pressed easily against her, she spoke again.

"Better?" She asked, her lips close to one perfectly shaped ear. A contented sigh answering her question without the need for words. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet fragrance that was uniquely Miranda. She lowered her lips to taste the source of that delectable scent. A soft moan encouraged her. A neck suddenly open to her exploration became an inviting place to leave a trail of soft kisses along as Miranda tipped her head back and sideways to rest along her shoulder.

"Yes, oh, Yes." Miranda moaned, arching against the woman behind her as wandering fingers played across her ribs then cupped her breasts gently. Andy's dark hair brushed across her cheek as her lips continued to lay claim to her neck, the soft kisses becoming more urgent as she felt teeth nip along her pulse line before a hot moist mouth latched onto the smooth flesh and sucked lightly. At the same time, Andy had found the hard pebbles straining against the silk bra, the rough pads of her thumbs sending licks of fire along her belly to burn deep inside her. An echoing surge of arousal from her deliciously tortured breasts was answered by the surge of pleasure between her thighs.

"Can I take this off, please...I need to feel you?" Andy whispered urgently, her teasing fingers trailing along the lines of the silken fabric. Miranda moved just enough to give Andy room to reach between them, her nipples puckering and hardening in the open air as the bra fell away from her like the rest of her clothes. Hot hands continued their torturous exploration of her breasts, firm fingers finding her nipples hard and ready for her touch. Rolling the pebbled nubs between her fingers she quickly learned what Miranda liked the most, the sensitive flesh reddening and swelling beneath the tugs and pinches that made the woman in front of her squirm against her body enticingly.

"God, Miranda, you are so beautiful, so responsive…" Andy breathed into the older woman's' ear, the visual landscape laid out before her making her all too aware of the rising heat between her own legs. It didn't help that with every moan and undulation, Miranda's firm ass ground between her thighs, brushing against her swollen lips with every passion fueled movement.

"Do you trust me?" Andy asked, suckling one soft earlobe between her lips to nibble gently. She knew it was a dirty move, having learned how sensitive Miranda's earlobes were.

"Yes, Ahhh…Andy…don't stop. Please." The woman in her arms had been reduced to babbling. Her body felt like fire in Andy's arms, so hot, she was holding molten lava turned human flesh.

Andy reached down and captured Miranda's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together tightly before bringing her hand back up along that smooth expanse of flesh. A soft gasp against her ear was her reward for dragging their joined fingertips across Miranda's flat stomach, tracing small designs that circled and stroked along the outer curve of Miranda's breast before teasing lightly across her nipples.

"Miranda, I want you to touch yourself…show me what you like, what you want from me. How you touch yourself, how you would touch me." Andy whispered suggestively, their joined hands still wandering across the valleys and peaks of Miranda's abdomen. The soft rustle of silk being slid across by sensitive fingertips made Miranda arch instinctively into the touch, but Andy's fingertips refused to stray farther beneath that thin barrier. Her core ached and throbbed with the need to be touched, to feel that delicate stroke that hovered just above her core but never dove into the heat and wet gathering there.

If the request shocked the other woman, Andy couldn't tell. Her request was promptly echoed in a low moan that was the only verbal response Miranda offered her. One porcelain arm trailed slowly along her skin as she dragged Andy's captured fingers along with her. Together, they explored the exposed skin, finally venturing outside of safe territory. The pale haired beauty in Andy's arm found the strength and desire to abandon her fears and her reticence. She didn't so much give in to her desire as become the desire that she had been holding in for so very long, freeing her mind and body from their self imposed shackles.

The perfectly manicured fingers dipping beneath the ruined silk until only their forearms lay exposed.

"Is this what you want?" Miranda whispered her eyes bright with excitement as she turned her head to face the dark haired woman behind her. Andy was captured by that intense gaze, caught between two desires. She wanted to kiss those delectable lips, but she also wanted to watch.

"Yesss. God, yes, Miranda. " Andy hissed, her voice failing her as they kissed violently, their lips crashing together as their tongues tangled together. Miranda paused, her finger's poised just above her goal, the dampness of her silk panties a testimony to the waiting wetness beneath their hovering fingers. Miranda grasped at Andy's fingers, unlacing them from hers. She pressed down, encouraging rough padded fingertips to glide between her ready folds. She gasped at the intense pleasure of another woman exploring her most intimate bits, moaning when work hardened fingers worked her clit with subtle caresses before maddingly slipping away.

"Show me." Andy whispered insistently. She held back her touch, making Miranda take over while she simply followed along. Her long fingers rested lightly over the other woman's, learning the language of her movements as she pleasured herself.

Miranda could feel the rhythmic movement of Andy's forearm along her abdomen as she mirrored the movements against her, with her. This was the pale haired beauties reward for succumbing to the distracting kiss that had released her inhibitions. The older woman moaned against the intense sensations coursing through her body. Barely able to maintain both pleasures at once, her head slipped back onto Andy's shoulder as she closed her eyes against the pleasure she was giving herself. Against the pleasure she was revealing and giving freely to the dark haired woman holding her tightly.

"God, Miranda, you are so wet, so ready." Andy moaned against her lover's neck.

"Yes, very." Miranda whimpered.

"Do you want to go inside?" Andy breathed the question close to Miranda's ear so quietly she was forced to focus on the words. She had been riding her passion, the familiar movements hidden by the silk panties clinging wetly to her. The question rolled over her, sending her body into overdrive as she felt an answering spasm deep inside her that said, yes.

Her brain, however, froze in sudden fear and indecision. Mind and body engaged in a sudden and epic battle that lasted only the briefest of moments.

"Ah, God, Andy…I want to." She gasped, unable to force her hand to move down to where she most needed it to be. Her body shook within the safe confines of Andy's strong arms, held halfway between a sob and a ragged breath.

"Shhhhhh. It's OK love. Here, let me." Andy soothed the tormented woman, having found her limit and loving her all the more for her shyness. She slid her hand down to join the other woman's, running her fingers along Miranda's lovingly before moving her hand away, reversing their earlier position. Miranda's hand now rested lightly on hers, while her hand cupped the swollen, sensitive flesh between her thighs.

"Show me what you want, put my fingers where you need them." Andy whispered, pressing lightly into the heat and wet at Miranda's opening. She was like liquid fire, ready and open to take her in, but she wouldn't move until she was given direction. Andy circled lightly, the teasing movement encouraging the other woman to give in to her desire.

Tentative fingers slid alongside hers, slick from touching herself. Andy held her breath as she felt those fingers press against hers, pressing her fingers inside the slick walls.

"Please?" Miranda begged, her breath coming fast and hard, almost hyperventilating. Andy took pity on the aroused woman, slipping two fingers deep inside muscular walls that clenched against her, holding her tightly within their velvet wetness.

"Is this what you want? My fingers inside you?" Andy teased, pushing as far as she could go, straining the webbing between her fingers before withdrawing slightly. She kept up the subtle motion, Miranda's hips rocking into her in time with her movements. God, she was fucking hot, burning.

The long line of Miranda's throat lay before her, the pale head tossing back wildly as she rode Andy's fingers with increased abandon. The normally articulate woman in her arms became reduced to those small noises that came from deep inside the most primal parts of a woman's being. The noises that sounded so close to a snarl, a growl…an animalistic sound that would find its end in a long howl of release that was music to Andy's ears.

"Is this enough, do you want more?" Andy asked, nipping the other woman lightly along the muscle at her neck where it met her shoulder, getting her attention with the sharp sting of her teeth. She soothed the red mark with her lips, her tongue, before continuing.

"Do you NEED more?"

The question, the offer, the feel of Andy's fingers delving deep inside her, it was all too much for Miranda. She felt like a volcano ready to erupt, her skin hot and flushed, her veins burning like liquid fire. Flames licked against the inside of her eyelids, hot and red and lit with a million firefly's invading her thoughts and settling low in her belly to dance along a thousand frantic nerve endings.

"I, I want…Oh, God, Andy…I need you…" She couldn't speak, her mouth was dry, all the moisture in her body pooling at her core. She grasped desperately at Andy's hand, trying to tell her what she wanted in order to satisfy the need that the other woman had created in her heart, her body.

XXX

A low growl vibrated along Miranda's skin, held down by the soft lips capturing her neck. She could feel the tension in Andy's body, taut as a drum as she held her tightly. One spread fingered hand held Miranda's upper body firmly against her, accepting Miranda's white knuckled hold along her forearm while the other worked against her and inside her. When Andy withdrew from her, she was surprised at how empty it made her feel. She felt hollow, bereft…as if it was Andy's hand that was the source of the heat within in her and without Andy's wick to her flame, she was destined to remain unfinished. Destined to live in a darkened world lacking the blinding light of completion.

Andy was hard pressed to hold onto the writhing woman in her arms, she had heard the small sigh of disappointment when she had withdrawn from Miranda. A disappointment that was quickly replaced by a sharp gasp as Miranda arched her body up and off the bed in response to her next deep stroke. She was tight, almost too tight, but she seemed to want the fullness her fingers were offering. Adding another finger had sent the woman into a wild flurry of movement, bucking and thrusting against Andy as she dug her nails into the flesh of her forearm. Miranda's heels dug deep into the mattress, her hips thrusting up and then against Andy. Andy grunted, the sensation of Miranda's ass grinding into her like that sending waves of arousal through her and forcing her to concentrate.

Gritting her teeth against her own rising passion, Andy let Miranda control the speed of her deep thrusts, marveling at the strength in the demure woman as she basically fucked herself with Andy's long fingers. Pressing her thumb against the hard ridge of nerves, she felt Miranda go rigid, the direct contact sending her over the edge. Strong muscles clamped down on her captured fingers, squeezing them almost painfully.

Andy loved this part, the clenching against the intrusion of her fingers. The pulsating rhythm that spoke with its own heartbeat yet beat in time with the rapid flutter she could practically taste beneath her lips. She had to wait for both rhythms to slow down, for Miranda to come back to herself before she gently removed her fingers. Gathering the spent woman in her arms she embraced her fiercely. The scent of arousal, intoxicating and heady, enveloped the two women, ignited new sparks of arousal between them.

Andy bit her lip to stifle a low moan, she didn't know how much longer she could play the butch. Making love to Miranda like that had been incredibly arousing. She couldn't keep ignoring the intense throbbing of her swollen clit. It had been a long time since she felt this hot or wet and it was almost painful, feeling Miranda this close to her and not being touched by her.

XXX

**AN: To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We do not own DWP, all rights to original storyline, plot and development are retained.

**Chapter 16**

Andy held Miranda in her arms, the sound of their breathing and the pounding of their hearts the only noise in the room. She knew why Miranda's heart was thudding loudly against her breastbone. Her's, on the other hand, was beating painfully in aroused anticipation. The bounding pulse at her throat beat in time with another pulse, lower and less patient than her brain, which seemed to have turned off the minute Miranda screamed and clawed at her forearms. Watching Miranda squirm and thrust against her until she came was about the most exciting thing she had seen in a very, very long time. Her heart sped up just a bit at that thought. Adrenaline whipping the rapid beat even faster, fueled by a dark surge of excitement spinning low and quick in her abdomen at the secret knowledge. Should she tell her new lover that their movements had been shadowed in the dark mirror across the room, that she could see every nuance of her face, her chest heaving as she lay flushed in her arms?

She hadn't intended that, and at least she had the good graces to feel slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. But honestly, no one had ever been in this room with her so how would she have known?

Miranda squirmed suddenly, having come back to life much sooner than Andy had anticipated. She loosened her arms, letting the older woman move more freely in front of her.

"Let me go. Andy, Let me go!" Miranda's voice was urgent, demanding and reflected the sharp movements of her body as she tried to sit up. For a moment, Andy's heart beat loudly, not in arousal, but in fear. Had she seen? Was she regretting their last few minutes?

She spread her arms wide, freeing the other woman to move. Instead of turning away, Miranda gathered her legs up under her and turned to face Andy on her knees. She had the oddest expression on her face.

"This" Miranda breathed, plucking at the sports bra that Andy still wore, "This has got to come off."

Andy arched her back, pulling the offending garment off in one swift movement.

Miranda's eyes glowed as she took in Andy's body, naked from the waist up.

"So beautiful." She whispered reverently. It was one thing, being able to look at such beauty, quite another to be given the chance to touch it. And touching was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Tell me what you want. I want this to be good for you too." Miranda husked.

"Whatever you want Miranda, I am so close already."

"No, tell me how to please you."

"Kiss me."

Miranda raised her body up, leaning forward and into Andy as she reached out to balance herself on Andy's shoulders. From a height, she leaned down and brought her lips to bear on the surprised woman's mouth, kissing her with abandon. The kiss was fierce, demanding and not at all the least bit hesitant. Andy wrapped her arms around the wanton woman, bringing Miranda's body tight against hers. She let her hands wander, finding silk and hot flesh. When she found the round firm globes of Miranda's ass, she was rewarded with a kiss muffled moan and an uncontrolled roll of hips as the older woman undulated against her. Andy doubted she was conscious of the rhythmic, primordial need to move that way, to dance against another when passion takes over and owns you, if only for a while. Andy moved with her, unable to stop herself. It was incredibly sexy, and it sent a second wave of moisture flooding through her, reminding her of her own unrequited need.

Long fingers threaded their way into her short hair, the blunt nails skimming across her skull before settling on her neck, urging her to deepen their kiss. Miranda's skin was so hot, her body practically burned with a fire she had evidently failed to quench completely. That was ok with Andy, the night was still young and she still had a promise to fulfill.

XXX

Andy needed more. She twisted on the tossed blankets, so that they lay sideways on the bed. Somehow, Miranda had landed on top and Andy found herself at the mercy of the older woman as she looked down at her with an evil glint in her eye. Evidently, Miranda Priestly had shed her former reticence, and found the woman inside her that knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Andy was more than ready to make her acquaintance with this woman. A woman who made promises with her eyes, and sealed them with an enticing show of a small pink tongue that travelled enticingly along her bottom lip.

Miranda was hungry now, her appetite awakened by Andy's voice, her words, and her talented fingers. Her body was a feast spread out before her, something to devour, like an offering to the ancient Gods. Perfection was required, and the woman laid out before her was perfection.

"What else?" Miranda broke away from the kiss just long enough to ask.

"My nipples." Andy gasped.

Miranda had tasted Andy's mouth, sweet from the drink earlier, but she had a mind to explore elsewhere. She kissed along Andy's jaw until she found that exquisite line of the neck where life pulsed close to the surface. Pressing her lips along that line, she could feel how rapidly Andy's heart was beating, the pulse bounding against her exploring lips. She tasted her moist skin with her tongue, finding salt when she expected sweet. Letting her lips continue their trek, she slipped her tongue out along her collarbone, sucking lightly before travelling one. She raised up on one elbow so that she could let her hand wander along the tanned flesh, leaving a trail of gasps and goose bumps behind as she slid her fingertips across sensitive ribs. The firm mounds of Andy's breasts begged for her touch, and she did not deny them. Kneading the sensitive flesh, her fingertips found nipples that hardened and swelled under her touch. She couldn't help herself, she watched as the flesh puckered and darkened, her nipples flushing deep red as she followed Andy's lead. A soft moan earned a repeat, a loud one, and she worked the nipple harder. She looked up at Andy's face, enthralled with the view of the younger woman lying there, her head thrown back and her eyelids slammed shut. Lips parted and slightly begging, Andy moaned and twisted beneath her, the unspoken message suddenly clear.

She needed more.

Miranda dipped her head down, her pale hair raining down on her like liquid silk. She let her lips teasingly graze along the pebbled flesh, before latching onto a nipple ready for the soothing touch of her mouth and tongue. Andy seemed to vibrate beneath her touch, and she realized that the younger woman was moaning long and low, deep inside her throat. Long fingers slid through her hair, pressing against the back of her head and encouraging her to suck harder. Taking more of Andy's small breasts into her mouth, she took the darks woman's earlier response to her fingers into account and carefully used her teeth on the sensitive flesh, lashing the swollen nipple with her tongue as she nipped and sucked enthusiastically.

Miranda slid one hand down Andy's sculpted abdomen, enjoying the play of muscles that jumped beneath her searching fingers.

"And here?" She asked, giving up Andy's breast long enough to look up at a face flushed with arousal. The dark haired woman jumped, her hips jerking in response to Miranda's hand cupping her between her thighs. Miranda could feel's Andy's arousal through the thin fabric of her underwear.

"God, yes." Andy gasped. She failed to hold her breath, but she did manage to hold stock still while Miranda slowly slid her hand up until her fingertips rested lightly along the waistband of the thin cotton.

"Please, Miranda…Don't make me beg." Andy moaned. Miranda smiled wickedly, feeling more assured of herself as she witnessed what her touch could do to the younger woman. Sliding her hand under the damp fabric, she was unprepared for her body's reaction when her fingertips parted swollen lips to slip along silken folds that were already slick with arousal. Her first touch of another woman's body sent her reeling. There was no doubt now, this was what she wanted, what she had desired for so long.

Gasping out loud, she shuddered against the surge of arousal that answered her lover's moans. Her fingers danced along sensitive flesh, finding Andy's clit hard and swollen and demanding her attention. She could tell how close Andy was, and she didn't want it to end so quickly. She wanted to go inside, to feel how it felt to be surrounded by velvet walls and liquid heat.

"Andy?" Miranda begged permission, suddenly unsure of herself. Her fingertips circled lazily at the younger woman's core, seeking entry.

"Yes." Andy hissed, her hips jerking in response to Miranda's query. Such a simple answer to mean so much to the woman gazing down at her in wonder. She reached up, pulling the pale haired woman down for another searing, heart pounding kiss. She caressed Miranda's arm, sliding her hand along the smooth skin until she found Miranda's hand. The tentative circling was driving her insane, she needed to feel the other woman inside of her.

"It's OK love. You won't hurt me." Andy murmured, her gaze locked on passion darkened blue eyes watching her so intently. She pressed down, pushing Miranda's fingers farther inside of her.

"Ah, God, Andy…you're so wet. So hot, you burn me." Miranda whispered, letting Andy guide her movements, showing her what she wanted. She felt her fears dissolve, unfettering her deepest desires. She took Andy at her word, trusting her to tell her if she became too rough. She thrust deeply, her fingers sliding along muscular walls that drew her in until the webbing on her fingers burned from the strain. Andy rocked against her, keeping tempo with her movements, then picking up the pace. Miranda took her cues from Andy, meeting each upward hip thrust with her own.

"Fuck, Miranda, don't stop!" Andy called out, her hips rocking against her faster and faster. A sudden flood of moisture coated Miranda's hand as strong muscles clamped down around her, capturing her fingers within a tight velvet glove as Andy bucked against her violently.

A soft sound escaped Miranda's lips, her lips parting slightly as she watched Andy's face transform into something otherworldly as ecstasy burned through her body.

_Why had she waited so long to feel this?_ She asked herself, already knowing the answer. _Because she was waiting for the right person to feel it with. Because she was waiting for love. For Andy._

XXX

Miranda wasn't given a chance to reflect on her thoughts. Evidently, Andy had amazing resilience, recovering from her orgasm in record time. Her lazy smile was deceptive. It didn't give away Andy's intentions at all until it was too late. Miranda found herself flipped, the younger woman rising above her with a wicked grin on her face that made Miranda shiver in anticipation.

"You, my dear…" Andy informed her in a husky, low voice "are a very quick learner."

"But, I have a promise to keep." She whispered, her lips close enough to Miranda's ear that she could feel her breath whisper hotly on her skin. Miranda shivered, her body trembling gently as Andy lit a path of soft kisses along her body, starting at her neck and working her way down.

"A promise?" She asked through a haze of arousal, her brain wasn't working right. All she could think about was the feeling of Andy's hot mouth on her skin, on the path that mouth was taking.

"Yes. Don't you remember?" Andy teased. She ran her tongue across Miranda's nipple before drawing it between her lips. She sucked gently, letting her tongue do most of the work. Pulling away, she was rewarded with a disappointed groan.

"In the orchard?" Andy added, bringing her mouth down to gently suckle the other nipple. Miranda moaned again, this time not in disappointment.

"Making love is such thirsty work, don't you think?" She asked, sliding her body lower as she nibbled gently along Miranda's stomach.

"Yes." Miranda moaned.

"Do you remember what I promised yet?" Andy asked, wrapping her arms around Miranda's hips and drawing her up to her waiting lips. She dipped her head, drawing her tongue through the promised nectar, and found it as sweet as she had anticipated. There was no wine as intoxicating as this, she thought, no vintage as sweet as drinking passion directly from another woman.

XXX

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, we hope it is all you had expected. There was no real ending…as we have a feeling the ladies have a long night ahead of them. Our goal was to leave you with your imagination and their passion still burning hot and red. Please forgive us for that. **

**As always, reviews are adored. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: All Previous disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 17**

**The morning after**

Miranda woke up the next morning in Andy's bed. She felt different, wonderfully awake and calm and aware of parts of her body she had forgotten to feel. The fact that Andy was curled up behind her with her arm wrapped so tightly around Miranda's middle she could barely move had a lot to do with how she was feeling. It was as if the younger woman was afraid she would wake up and find her gone. Waking up with Andy's warm body pressed against her back, fitting neatly into every curve and hollow, was something she could get used to every morning.

She didn't need a clock to know she had slept in late again. The light pouring through the bedroom window was warming the room nicely but had not yet found the corner of their shared bed. Stretching slightly, she felt a pleasant ache in muscles that still felt weak from overuse. Her skin was sensitive, feeling bruised and tender in areas that brought the memories of their night together rushing back. Andy shifted slightly behind her, loosening the grip around her middle. Her long arm became less constraining and more soothing as she slid her hand along Miranda's stomach, making her stomach muscles jump as earlier caresses surfaced in her mind. Since she could move now, Miranda turned over on her back so she could look at Andy. She was surprised to see her young lover awake. While it was late for Miranda, it was still way before Andy's normal waking hour.

"Good morning." Miranda practically purred. The drowsy expression on Andy's face softened the warm brown eyes that gazed down at her above lips curled into the laziest smile that still managed to pull off sexy. Miranda quickly lost herself in those dark pools, surprised at how easy it was to do. She couldn't remember having ever felt this way about another person before. She couldn't deny what she felt in her heart. Despite their short time together, she was falling in love with the younger woman if she hadn't fallen already. She just hoped Andy could learn to love her back.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Andy murmured, lightly circling the smooth skin of Miranda's stomach with her fingertips. Andy's smile slipped as concern crept into her face. She had felt Miranda flinch slightly when she stretched.

"I feel wonderful, sweetheart. Don't worry." Miranda soothed her lover with a quick kiss. "But I do need to get up for a minute." she added sheepishly. Miranda crawled out from under the warm covers, the cool air greeting her nakedness and making her shiver. Still, she didn't feel the need to cover up. Another first. Andy had made her feel young and beautiful. The younger woman had seen and touched every part of her last night, and seemed to enjoy the impromptu show now, if the sensation of heat running along her back from Andy's following gaze was any indication.

After completing her morning necessities, Miranda returned to the bedroom to find Andy out of bed and half dressed, pulling on a pair of halfway decent jeans.

"Is it ok if I wear one of your shirts today?" She asked. She had expected to crawl back into bed. Finding Andy up and moving sent her heading in the opposite direction, strolling towards Andy's dresser.

"Sure, help yourself."

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at the subdued response. Andy was acting too quiet. Even accounting for the early hour and lack of caffeine, she was behaving oddly. She stood in the middle of the room, silently watching as Miranda rummaged through her dresser, finally choosing one of the younger woman's t shirts and pulling it on. She would go back to her room later on and change into something else for the day. The silence was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Miranda turned to look for the rest of her clothes only to find Andy staring at her with the oddest expression on her face.

"God, I love you." Andy blurted out, the unexpected words bursting explosively out of her to fill the empty space between them, as loud as a thunderclap in the silence of the night. Miranda froze in shock.

Miranda stood woodenly, her discarded clothing forgotten as her brain fired rapidly, trying to process what the younger woman had just said. She had just expressed the hope that Andy would come to love her and hearing her say those words spoken aloud so soon after acknowledging her deepest desire was surreal. It had left her speechless.

She watched Andy's eyes widen, her tan face paling until her dark eyes stood out starkly beneath tousled morning hair. Miranda licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as she tried to formulate the words in her head. When Andy closed her eyes, shutting off the pain reflected in her gaze, Miranda realized that she hadn't actually said anything. Every line in Andy's body grew taut, like a bow string drawn and ready. It was no surprise to Miranda when Andy suddenly moved, launching away from her in panic fueled flight.

XXX

Andy grabbed her t-shirt off the ground and started to rush out of the bedroom.

_Shit, that was not how I meant for Miranda to find out. She deserves better_.

What the hell was she expecting? A woman like Miranda, she was way too good for her. She shouldn't have said anything, she couldn't understand why she had said anything. The words had just tumbled out of her. Her face burned red in embarrassment as she tried to escape from the damning silence.

"Andrea Sachs, don't you dare run out that door." The whipcord voice slashed through the air, slashing through her mindless flight. The use of her full name stopped Andy dead in her tracks. She turned around to stare at Miranda. She had never used that tone with her before. It held the taste of New York, hard and unyielding.

"You did not give me a chance to respond to your unexpected announcement." Miranda tempered her tone, her voice gentle and reassuring as she approached Andy slowly. She could practically see the younger woman trembling, like a deer ready to run but too fascinated by the light to move. When she stood in front of her, Miranda opened her mouth to speak but Andy beat her to it.

"You don't have to say anything, Miranda. I don't expect you to feel the same way, I mean it has only been a short time that we have known each other, and I know I am the first woman you have ever been with. I won't apologize for feeling the way I do though, I should have just kept it to myself. I know there are other women that are more suited to you." The rapid fire words ran together and over each other, reflecting the feverish expression on Andy's face.

"Would you just let me speak?" Miranda countered. She couldn't believe what Andy's mind was coming up with. Her thoughts were moving too fast, spilling out of her violently as if they were too difficult to hold inside.

"If you would hush for a moment you might actually hear me when I say I love you to. It's incredible, your mind conjures all sorts of, of…I can't even figure out how your mind works. Did you ever stop to think that the reason you are the first woman I have been with is because I was waiting for someone like you? That I wanted more than just sex?"

Miranda was lost in her rant now, hoping that Andy would feel and understand the emotions behind her words. "You said it yourself yesterday. I was around all those women who would have gladly fallen into bed with me. I told you that I didn't need the drama or the risk. It would have been different if I was looking for one night stands, no strings, and no commitments." Miranda paused, her eyes burning as her emotional plea threatened to bring tears. She had to stop and swallow before she could continue, forcing her throat to work past the large lump that had momentarily stolen her voice. "But that wasn't what I wanted, not then and certainly not now. Last night happened because I wanted it to, because I had finally found what I had been looking for." She finished, her voice cracking until she could barely whisper. "Because I'm in love with you." She spoke simply, almost defensively. She half expected the younger woman to tell her that she was mistaken. She was ready for that fight, she would always be ready for that fight.

"You… love me?" Andy asked hesitantly, eager for clarification.

Miranda shook her head at the stubborn refusal of the younger woman to hear what she had said. "More than that, sweetheart. I told you, I am in love with you." The distinction was subtle, but it held a lot of meaning to Miranda. She knew what a rare commodity love could be, to find someone who held your heart as deeply and completely as this inexplicable young woman did, that was even rarer.

"Now kiss me good morning, dear."

Andy happily complied. She leaned down and kissed Miranda with enthusiasm, letting her fears and doubts wash away in the taste of soft lips. She couldn't believe Miranda loved her too. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's slim waist and picked her up, spinning her around once in her happiness and making both of them dizzy in more ways than one.

"I need coffee." Miranda announced, laughing at her lovers antics.

"Are you sure? We could always go back to bed and celebrate." Andy playfully offered, finding Miranda's neck with her lips and nibbling gently. Feeling lightheaded, Miranda let herself enjoy the subtle sensation, but knew she was going to have to regretfully decline. As appealing as that offer sounded, Miranda was still feeling last night. Not in a bad way, but in a way that said a few more hours and maybe a soak in a tub might be in order before she would be ready for a second round.

"Um, Andy, sweetie? I need a little more recovery time." Miranda stuttered, trying to take back control of her body, which was enjoying where Andy's tongue and teeth were going. Her pulse thundered beneath lips that teased and made promises based on prior knowledge. Miranda moaned, quickly losing the fight between desire and reasonableness, then moaned again in disappointment when Andy released her.

"That's ok, I understand. There is always tonight." Andy smirked, offering a knowing glance towards the older woman in her arms. It was enough to know she had the ability to arouse and bemuse the powerful older woman at will.

"Coffee, remember? I will meet you in the kitchen." Andy leaned down for one more kiss before heading to the bathroom herself. She felt like she was floating on air. The promised coffee offered a pale imitation of the rush she was feeling. _Miranda loves me_.

XXX

Miranda watched the door close behind Andy, waiting for the blood thundering in her temples to calm down before heading downstairs. _God, that woman could kiss_.

After making coffee and letting Callie out, Miranda was starting to wonder why Andy hadn't made an appearance. She didn't hear the shower running and it was inexplicably quiet upstairs. She started to worry that Andy had gotten sick, even though she knew it wasn't logical. She had seemed fine earlier. _More than fine_, she thought, her skin tingling in response to the memory of Andy's lips.

She went back upstairs and back into Andy's room. The bed was still disheveled, a tousled testimony to last night's activities, but definitely empty. Andy wasn't there, but the door to the bathroom was open so she walked in, following the light shining through the doorway. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what Andy was doing.

Clearing her throat to announce herself, she couldn't hide her shock and disapproval. "What are YOU doing?" Andy was leaning against the bathroom countertop, picking at her stiches with a needle and a pair of tweezers.

"Taking these out. They are bothering me worse than the cut. The damn things itch and keep pulling." Andy was using the needle to untie each knot then she would pull the stitch out. Miranda had to admit that Andy had probably found the most creative way to remove a suture she had ever seen.

"We could just go to the doctor so they could remove them?" Miranda suggested, trying to take a more reasonable approach.

"Naw, I am almost done. Look." Andy held her hand up, displaying the almost healed scarred palm to show she only had one left to do. The skin was still red and angry looking, but it had closed up nicely without any scabbing. The remaining suture hung there loosely, more decorative than useful by this time.

"I cannot believe you are taking out your own stiches." Miranda grumbled, holding her hand up to her chest in mock dismay.

Andy shrugged, bringing her hand up level to her eyes as she stabbed at the last resistant knot with her needle. "I've done it before, it's no big deal."

"Your calf?" Miranda asked. She had finally noticed the old scar last night. As many times as she had accidentally seen Andy naked, she had never noticed until she had the opportunity to touch her. Her excuse, it was old and faded and she hadn't been looking for it. A random caress had found the scar, it had been noticeable only because the rest of Andy's leg had been smooth and flawless.

"Yes. You should have seen the look on Nigel's face when he walked in to see me doing this." Andy rolled her eyes then looked up. "Yeah, that's the look." she grinned, gesturing at the look on Miranda's face with her tweezers. She had finally gotten the knot loose, leaving what appeared to be a dark black string emerging oddly from her palm. The grin turned into a chuckle when she watched Miranda shudder at the sight of Andy pulling the suture out of her palm.

"My uncle just took it in stride, like normal. But Nigel was sure I was going to lose my leg or something." She shrugged off the memory. "You know Nigel, he has always been such a worry wart."

Miranda laughed out loud at the younger woman's very astute assessment. She could actually imagine the scene, her longtime friend practically having a fit when he walked in on a twelve year old girl removing her own stiches.

"There! All done" Andy held her hand out again for inspection.

"Wow, you healed pretty quickly." Miranda stepped forward and took the offered hand in hers. While not completely healed, the wound looked pretty good. Still, it was a little early to have the stitches out, and Miranda made a mental note to keep Andy from stressing the half-healed cut just in case.

"Yes, and now I can do this." Andy leaned forward and embraced the surprised woman, sliding her hand up Miranda's back. "And they won't snag_." And, I won't have to wear a bandage on my hand the next time we make love,_ she thought to herself. It was a damn good thing that she hadn't injured her dominant hand.

Miranda hummed in approval and leaned into Andy touch. She loved the feeling of being in her arms.

"Is there still coffee for me?" Andy asked, purposefully sidetracking herself before she completely forgot she had errands to do today. She wanted to kiss Miranda something fierce, but knew that was a sure way to not leave the bedroom today.

"Yes. What are we up to today?" Miranda asked. She had every intention of spending all day with her new lover, so she hoped her day might involve something other than horse training. She wasn't disappointed.

"I have to go shopping."

"Really? We are going out?" Miranda asked excitedly. She loved to shop and if Andy was planning on doing it willingly, this day was getting better by the minute.

"Yeah, I just need my morning coffee." Andy followed Miranda's movement with a quizzical expression on her face, tilting her head slightly as she watched Miranda head for her own bedroom. She couldn't figure out why Miranda seemed so excited all of a sudden. It was just shopping.

"I will just go get changed." Miranda called out over her shoulder, just before she disappeared through the bedroom door.

"What you have on is just fine for where we are going." Andy called out, stopping Miranda and making her turn around.

"Ok?" Miranda was curious, but she decided to go along with Andy's suggestion and just stay in her jeans and Andy's t-shirt. She was too happy to care what she was wearing.

XXX

Miranda was reassessing her earlier statements. Standing around in dusty old barns was not Miranda's idea of shopping. She was waiting for Andy to finish talking with an older gentleman about an old desk and a chair set she was trying to buy and rehab. Any other time Miranda might have found it fascinating, watching how Andy actually listened to the old man as he explained the history of his furniture. But right now she was peeved. _When a person says shopping, most people assume it involves stores and climate control._ Of course she had to admit to herself Andy wasn't most people and she wouldn't have it any other way, but still she was ready to go. It was hot and dusty in the old barn, and she was tired. She could feel the itch of sweat beading down her back, making the t-shirt she had borrowed from Andy stick to her uncomfortably. She was sure that was the real reason behind her impatience

Andy shook the older man's hand then handed him some cash. She seemed pleased with the deal, and turned back towards Miranda with a smile that faltered when she saw the look on Miranda's face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, walking back to Miranda. Opening the passenger door to the truck, Andy held her hand out to help her up into the elevated cab.

"Are you almost done here?" Miranda asked instead of answering. She didn't want to snap at Andy because she was cranky.

"Yeah, his sons are gonna load everything up and then we can go. Here, turn on the truck and get the A.C. going." Andy handed Miranda the keys before going around back to help with her new furniture.

Climbing back into the truck, Andy pulled out into the road carefully, the box truck was full of furniture, and she didn't want anything to slip around back there. She was thrilled at her finds today, one of the pieces she had just bought was over a hundred years old and would fetch a good price once it was cleaned up. That she had been able to help out the old man was a private bonus she kept to herself. A lot of the old timer's she bought from were struggling to keep their properties going. They often didn't have the support of their children or grandchildren, many of whom chose to leave their hometown's to work in the city. Her personal happiness dulled somewhat when she realized that her passenger was ignoring her. A quick glance over at Miranda confirmed her suspicion.

"What's wrong? Did one of his sons say something to upset you?" It was all she could come up with for Miranda's suddenly cool mood.

"No." Miranda responded, feeling sullen and ignored. "You know, when most people say shopping, they mean indoors with clothes for sale, not dusty hot barns." Miranda grumbled. She knew she sounded angry, her words coming out sharper than she had intended. She had tried to contain herself, but Andy had asked, and that had let the floodgates open.

"I'm sorry." Andy sighed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. She didn't notice the smear of barn dust left behind from that tired motion. She hadn't thought today through, or taken account of who her company was. Of course someone like Miranda wouldn't want to go antique hunting with her. At least not her type of antique hunting.

"I guess I'm not most people."

Miranda's head snapped around to gaze over at Andy, shocked out of her bad mood by the defeated tone as well as the words.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look Miranda…I shouldn't have asked you to go with me. I mean, why would you of all people, want to run around in dusty barns with me?"

"Me? Of all people?" Miranda huffed, ready to be angry but unable to find it in her. Andy hadn't said much, but what she had said spoke volumes. Somehow, she didn't think she was good enough for her. Miranda didn't know what to say, but her instincts told her that she had to be very careful with her words. She wanted to make sure that her young lover heard what she was saying, not what she thought she should be hearing.

She reached over and laid her hand on Andy's, feeling the tension in the younger woman's hand as she kept a death grip on the stick shift.

"Andy?" Miranda tried to loosen that death grip, massaging the tight muscles along her forearm in an unspoken plea to be heard. She had to be fair. Andy had never misled her, she just had a different concept of what shopping was. Taking the lesson to heart, Miranda made another Andy note in her head. The next time Andy offered to take her shopping, she would make sure to get a little more details, just in case.

"I'm sorry. I love you just the way you are sweetie. I was just looking forward to shopping." She watched as Andy drew in a deep breath, letting the tension drain out of her as she exhaled slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure." Miranda was rewarded by long fingers entwining in hers, squeezing her hand gently. She raised their hands and kissed the dusty knuckles lightly, her nose wrinkling at the acrid odor partially covering but not completely eliminating Andy's underlying scent. Evidently, a bath should be the first order of business once they got back to the farm. The thought wasn't unpleasant, she had yet to enjoy sharing that luxury with her new lover.

"OK." Andy replied, still sounding unsure. "But I still feel bad about today. Let me make it up to you. We'll go back to Baltimore tomorrow, there is a really upscale mall there that I think you would like."

"That sounds wonderful." Miranda turned and looked out the window once again, simply enjoying the pastoral scenery as they drove by. She was amazed at all the open space, the small towns were few and far apart, sometimes little more than a small grouping of buildings centered around a tiny church or schoolhouse. Although quaint, the lack of ready amenities made Miranda nervous. The hollow feeling that had been gnawing away at her stomach was a good example.

"Um, Andy dear, I am a little hungry."

"Ok, let's see what we can find." Andy was game for something to eat, but she wasn't too sure about Miranda. All there was out this far were Mom and Pop restaurants and greasy spoons. Today had reminded her that Miranda was a city girl, born and bred. When she suggested they wait till they got home, Miranda gave her such a baleful look that she decided it was better to just let it go. They were still a couple of hours from the farm and she didn't want to find out what a tired and hungry Miranda was like trapped in the truck with her.

XXX

**AN: Ok folks I am sorry to say we are going to have to start spreading out our updates to every 2 weeks. We are furiously trying to get our first book Switching Gears edited and finished. Do not worry however...we will not leave this story hanging for to long since we love writing it so much.**

**As always reviews are appreciated and greatly enjoyed **


	18. Chapter 18

All previous disclaimers apply

**Chapter 18**

Andy woke up to the sound of retching, an empty bed, and the remnants of a happy dream. The dream faded, leaving a sense of profound loss and emptiness as reality crashed back into her world. Groaning, she opened bleary eyes to stare at fuzzy numbers glowing back at her without mercy or conscience. She could tell it was sometime after midnight, but the numbers wavered and refused to come into focus despite her attempts at trying to blink some moisture into her eyes. _Shit, I must have fallen asleep early tonight and forgot to set the alarm clock_. Her head felt foggy, still half caught up in her dream, a dream she felt like she had been ripped physically from in order to meet the demands of the real world.

Shivering against the cool night air hitting her bare skin, Andy awkwardly threw back the covers and weaved her way through the darkened bedroom towards the thin bar of light shining under the bathroom door. After the warmth of the bed, her tank top and shorts weren't enough to keep her warm, and her robe had gone AWOL on her. Rubbing the grit out of her eyes with the palm of her hands, she squinted against the bright lights as she walked in. It really didn't matter that she couldn't see, she knew where everything was.

"Sorry Uncle Jay, I must have fallen asleep. Let me get your meds real quick." Andy mumbled thickly, opening the medicine cabinet door. She expected to find her uncle's prescription bottles, but instead there was only a bunch of beauty products. Confusion swirled within the midst of her half asleep brain, the fog only lifting completely when a feminine voice struggled to reach her.

"Andy?"

Andy turned slowly, her heart racing as time fast-forwarded and the memories of the past crowded into the present. There was a small figure curled up on the cold floor, a body much too small to be her uncles. Even after his illness decimated his once robust form he had been a tall man.

No, tonight it was Miranda that was praying to the porcelain goddess tonight, not her uncle. Relief washed through her, followed by a suitable amount of shame. She had loved her uncle, but it had been hard taking care of him those last few years. There had been too many late nights waking up to violent episodes of nausea, the medicines that were supposed to help him making him almost as sick as the illness itself. In the end, he had been too weak to get up anymore, and she stopped meeting him in the bathroom. Instead, the double entries served as a quick way to get to him when he called from the other bedroom. It had been heart-wrenching, watching the man that had cared for her like a father become a shadow of his former self, all bones and sharp angles that had nothing to do with the sharp wit and knowing eyes that watched her as she took care of him day in and day out. Every day was a lesson, he always had something new to tell her, something he thought would be important to her once he was gone. His knowledge was what kept the farm running as well as it had been.

XXX

"I know I'm good, but there is no way it's mine." Andy blurted, trying to joke her way past the bad memories.

"Not funny." Miranda groaned.

"Sorry." Andy replied more contritely, the poor woman did look quite uncomfortable. "Here, let me help you." Andy gave Miranda a lift up, ignoring her embarrassed protests. Reaching over the slouched woman, she flushed the toilet and helped Miranda down and onto the now closed toilet. She wet a washcloth with cold water and wiped down Miranda's face, which held that pale sickly cast that bad food and a rebelling stomach will give you. Dark strands of wet hair stuck to Miranda's forehead, and Andy gently brushed them away, tucking the stray hairs behind Miranda's ear.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Andy ran downstairs and got a bottle of water for Miranda and some Pepto.

"Here love, let me help you to the sink." She kept a supporting arm around Miranda while she rinsed her mouth and drank the offending pink liquid. She could feel the other woman trembling weakly against her. "Time to get you back in bed. Are you feeling any better now?" she asked, then hesitated. "Do you want to go back to your room, or sleep in mine?" Andy asked quietly. She could tell that Miranda was embarrassed over the entire situation, so she gave her the option to return to the privacy of her room, if she wanted it.

"Yours please, Andy. I don't want to be alone feeling like this." Miranda admitted. "I still feel a little shaky."

Miranda gratefully crawled into the waiting blankets, already soothed by Andy's now familiar scent. When Andy joined her in the bed, Miranda turned and snuggled close against her lover.

"Are you sure you feel better now?" Andy asked.

"Yes, much better now that my stomach is empty. It must have been the food." Miranda admitted.

"Well, I tried to tell you we shouldn't have stopped there, but you insisted." Andy was referring to the little out of the way diner Miranda had made them stop at yesterday.

"If it was the food, then why aren't you sick?" Miranda protested weakly. She hated being sick, it made her prickly. Besides, she wasn't about to admit to making an error in judgment that easily. She did have to admit that Andy hadn't made her feel bad about it at all. In fact, she just took charge and helped her without any hesitation.

"Cast iron stomach." Andy offered by way of explanation, tapping her flat stomach. "Now, go to sleep love. You will feel better in the morning." Andy kissed the top of Miranda's head. It didn't take long for Miranda relax, her body going boneless against her as she fell back asleep.

Sleep didn't come as quickly for Andy, however. Her thoughts tumbled around in her head in a confusing and upsetting mix of past and present. She had been thrown back in time to when her uncle had still been alive, which also served to remind her of how it felt when he died. She knew she was lucky to have found Miranda, and she was hers…at least for now. They really hadn't talked about the future, or their future for that matter. Sure, they were in love, but that was here and now. What would happen when Miranda went back to New York?

If there was one thing that Uncle Jay had taught her, it was that you never knew how much time you had with someone. Now that she had Miranda, she felt that sentiment all the more keenly. She just didn't know how it was all going to work out. Miranda had her life in New York and she had the farm. It was too much like what her Uncle and Nigel had for so many years. Nigel loved Uncle Jay, but he only came down on weekends. After Uncle Jay died, those weekends became far and few between until they became phone calls and holidays. Would she be okay with having a weekend lover? If Miranda could even make it down that often with her job and the responsibilities of being a parent as well?

_Oh well, nothing I can do about it tonight. _Andy decided to make the most of her time with Miranda while she could, before falling into a fitful sleep full of disjointed dreams.

XXX

When Andy stumbled downstairs the next morning, she was relieved to see Miranda up and drinking coffee. She had been momentarily afraid that her lover had only been a dream until she smelled the heavenly scent of good coffee. Miranda was the only one that could make coffee that smelled that good. Also, Andy had a feeling that if Miranda was still feeling poorly, she would have opted for tea, so all in all, the morning was starting off promisingly.

"Morning, are you feeling better?" Andy kissed Miranda's cheek in passing, then headed straight for the coffee pot and her mug.

"Yes, much better, thank you."

"Good." Andy sat down at the table and scrubbed at her eyes again before starting to add a healthy amount of sugar to the black brew. She was really tired this morning. She hadn't slept well and was still feeling a little groggy in her pre-caffeine state, so she was unprepared for Miranda's next statement.

"I will have you know, I am not pregnant." Miranda couldn't keep herself from sounding indignant.

"Ok?" Andy squinted at the older woman, pausing in mid scoop, then remembered her lame joke in the middle of the night. Apparently, it had been remembered and wasn't appreciated.

"Nor could I be pregnant." Miranda added, emphasizing the "I". She didn't want Andy getting it into her head that she might have been with any men in the last few months…especially since it had been much longer than that.

"Ok, Miranda I get it. Bad joke, ok?" Andy wasn't in the mood to have her lover angry with her, especially when she really didn't understand why. Her emotions were still a little raw and she needed some time to get them in order. Deciding to leave before an argument could happen, she picked up her mug and started to head back to her room to get ready for her day.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed so I can get going on my day."

"Are we still going to Baltimore?" Miranda asked. Something was wrong with Andy, she looked tired but it was more than that. She remembered Andy calling out to her uncle last night, obviously not awake yet. She wondered how many times the younger woman had woken up in the middle of the night to take care of him while he was sick. At the time, she had been so wrapped up in her own misery that she hadn't really thought about what Andy had said last night—but she still didn't appreciate the pregnancy joke.

Andy groaned. She had promised to take Miranda to Baltimore today.

"Um, sure. After lunch. We will make an evening of it." She left the room before Miranda could respond.

Miranda silently observed an uncharacteristically subdued Andy when she came down a little while later, casually dressed in her work jeans, a t-shirt and her boots.

"What are you up to this morning?"

"Riding. I need to get some training in. I have a show coming up."

"Would you like some company?" Miranda asked. The way Andy was acting, she was worried that if she left Andy to her own devices she would use her work to bury down what she was feeling. Trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was reminding her that she knew this from personal experience, Miranda stood up and rinsed out her cup so she could join Andy outside.

"Um…It's just arena work, nothing exciting." Andy responded, giving Miranda a hesitant look.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way." Miranda responded blithely, purposefully ignoring Andy's look. She wasn't going to let Andy out of her sight today. Not until she found out what was going on.

XXX

Miranda found a comfy place to sit outside of the arena to watch Andy put her horse "through its paces" as Andy had explained. The covered wooden bench looked somewhat new, and with the summer sun beating down, Miranda welcomed the cool shade it offered. Right now, Andy and her horse were completing a series of complex maneuvers that Andy had told her was part of a program she was doing to compete in reining. While she didn't quite understand the difference between different competitions and styles, it was really amazing to watch the younger woman and her horse fly through the arena, moving together in complete harmony. She didn't seem to need the reins that she held loosely in one hand, even when her horse stopped and spun in a circle so tight and so quickly, it made her dizzy to watch. Andy made it look so easy, balancing on her horse through rapid takeoff's and sliding stops that would have left Miranda sitting in the soft dirt that flew up behind the horse. Miranda had no idea how she was actually getting the horse to do what she wanted. After about thirty minutes of repeating the same pattern, Andy dismounted and patted the horse on the neck, murmuring something to the sweaty horse. It was almost comical when the horse tossed its head, almost as if agreeing with what she had said then lowered its head for a much deserved scratch between its ears. Miranda waited for her to approach, not wanting to do anything that might interfere with Andy's training.

"That was really wonderful to watch."

"Thank you, she's a really good mare." Andy patted her horse's neck. "I need to walk her out for a little bit before we can go in." Andy led the horse back to the barn, while Miranda followed from a safe distance. Once there, she quickly untacked her horse so she could cool her down.

Andy's horse gratefully gave up the metal bit in her mouth, accepting the halter and lead in its place before Andy turned the huge animal and led her back out to a small grassy area next to the barn. The slow casual walk emboldened Miranda, who walked around with her, making sure that Andy was between her and the thousand pound horse.

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, it helps so her muscles don't get stiff and also helps to prevent colic."

"Colic?"

"Tummy ache, or twisted gut. Some of the greatest horses out there have died because of it."

"Ah." Miranda didn't really understand it completely but she knew it was bad and that was enough.

"It's kind of like what you had last night, but horses can't burp or throw up, so anything going on in their stomach eventually gets to their intestines. Walking her out like this, lets her relax and reduces the risk that she will get sick."

"Ok, that makes sense." Miranda didn't like being reminded about last night, but it did serve to bring up the subject she did want to address. "Are you upset about last night?"

"No, it bothered me that you were sick, but I am not upset at you for getting ill. I am pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose." Andy grinned at her even if it fell a little flat.

"Something has been bothering you today." Miranda pushed. "Please don't make me drag it out of you."

"It's nothing, Miranda." Andy didn't feel like talking about the past or thinking about a future that might not include Miranda in it. Her mare was cool now so she called Ellie over and handed her off without another word. Ellie knew what to do.

"I am going to shower and then we can get going after lunch." Andy announced, stiffly walking away. Miranda watched her go, then shared a knowing glance with Ellie, who had wisely stayed silent during the entire conversation. Ellie shrugged and Miranda sighed, and then they shared a smile that spoke volumes. Ellie probably had a lot of experience with dealing with Andy's moods, but Miranda was a fast learner. She knew Andy was seriously bothered by last night, she also knew it wasn't just about her uncle, so there had to be more to it. She would find out before the day was over.

Walking into the farmhouse, she heard the pipes rumble as the shower started upstairs. A grin crossed Miranda's lips and lent her face a decidedly wicked look. She headed up the stairs and towards the sound of running water. Joining Andy in the shower sounded like just the thing she needed right now. Maybe if she could get Andy to relax, she would confide in her.

XXX

**AN: Ok folks so this is where we beg for reviews and thank everyone that has reviewed favored/followed us…so if you don't want see us beg please feel free to skip this section. **

**AN2: Ok for those still reading…please, please, please review…lol…if you feel like it. Sorry this chapter is so short but we have been busting our butts on our book. Thank you for your patience.**


	19. Chapter 19

**we do not own TDWP or the characters of Andy and Miranda. We do retain rights to original storyline and plot.**

**Chapter 19**

Andy scrubbed the soap out of her eyes so she could see when the door to the shower opened and Miranda stepped in.

"Hello love." Andy greeted her unexpected visitor with some surprise. Miranda was being awful bold—and stealthy. Andy hadn't heard her come into the bathroom, but she certainly wasn't going to complain that Miranda had managed to sneak in on her, especially since she was stark naked.

"I felt the need to clean up, too." Miranda murmured, taking the washcloth out of Andy's hand. "Turn around." She ordered, then took the soapy cloth and started washing Andy's back.

"If this is how you clean up, feel free to join me anytime." Andy groaned appreciatively, her accolades ending in a low moan when Miranda abandoned the cloth and used her very soapy hands to continue, reaching around Andy's slim body to make lazy circles across Andy's stomach. She let her hands wander, dancing along Andy's ribcage until she could cup her breasts. Pressing her body against her lover, she was all too aware of her own arousal, her breasts slipping along the wet and soapy skin of Andy's sculpted back. Her hands kept busy, finding Andy's nipples hard and jutting against the palm of her hands, she couldn't resist pinching them between her fingers. Andy moaned again, throwing her head back to rest on Miranda's shoulder.

"Ah, God…Miranda." Andy's voice was almost lost in the sound of the water running, but it still made Miranda shiver. Emboldened by Andy's response, she slid one hand down until she found soft, damp curls between taut thighs. A frustrated half-growl escaped from her, answered by a low chuckle and a shift in position as Andy moved her legs farther apart, giving her more access. Miranda continued her exploration, slipping her fingers between silken folds and finding her lover slick and ready for her. Andy's hand came up and covered hers at her breast, the tension thrumming through her arm and wrist a testimony to what Miranda was doing to her. Finding her rhythm, Miranda stroked along Andy's swollen clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves as her lover rocked against her. Steam swirled around them, carrying the heady scent of Andy's arousal with it just before she cried out, her body shuddering in Miranda's embrace as Miranda coaxed every last drop of passion out her.

XXX

Lying in bed together after their long shower, Miranda curled drowsily around Andy. She had made a comfortable pillow out of Andy's shoulder, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. She shivered lightly against the goose bumps that followed the path of Andy's hand as she ran it lovingly up and down Miranda's arm.

"What are we, Miranda?" Andy finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "I mean—girlfriend sounds so juvenile, but what are we?"

"Lovers. I love you, you love me…so we are lovers." Miranda answered softly.

"But what does that mean for us, for later?" Andy asked, sounding frustrated. "You are gonna leave soon. Where does that leave me?"

"Is that what's been bothering you today?" Miranda pushed herself up so that she could look Andy in the face. She was surprised to see tears gathering in Andy's expressive brown eyes.

"Partly, yes." Andy admitted.

"That's easy, then. I will come out on the weekends whenever I can, and maybe you will come to New York. We will make it work." Miranda spoke earnestly, hoping to chase the forlorn look in Andy's face away.

"You actually want to keep seeing me after you leave?" Andy asked, the surprise in her voice was too honest to be affected. Miranda poked Andy for even asking that question, resulting in a high pitched squeak that ended in a glare that was more related to making her squeak than anything else.

"I can't believe you asked that! I told you before, you are not a fling." Miranda was seriously affronted. "I have told you I love you. If I wasn't getting used to how your mind works, I would be seriously upset that you even asked that. But yes, I want to keep seeing you." It was Miranda's turn to squeak like a girl when Andy pulled her up along the full length of her body and kissed her soundly.

"Do you still want to go out?" Andy asked her.

The unexpected question made Miranda pause, she actually had to think about her options. Andy had given her the choice to stay in bed with her or go shopping. She finally settled on shopping, but only because she wasn't sure she was up to another round of love making just yet. Plus she was learning that it was better to take Andy up on her offers of shopping when they were given, since she had no idea when it might happen again.

"Yes, I think going out would be a good idea. We can always pick up where we left off tonight." Miranda suggested, her voice thick with promise.

"Count on it." Andy winked at her, then rolled out of bed in one swift motion that Miranda instantly envied. She was so relieved to see the mischief back in Andy's eyes. They still hadn't talked about what was bothering her so much, but that was okay for now. Besides, it was really hard to consider talking about anything serious when your brain was distracted by a very nicely shaped backside walking away from you. There would be time for seriousness later, she decided, forcing herself to crawl out of bed.

XXX

When Andy wandered downstairs about a half hour later, Miranda couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Andy had actually dressed up for her. Yes, it was another pair of black jeans and another silk shirt similar to the one that she had worn before, but it was the thought that counted. Andy's outfit showed how much she cared. That she had put the effort out for her made Miranda feel giddy inside.

"You look great." Miranda complemented her young lover. She wasn't lying either, there wasn't a bit of stretching in that compliment. Andy looked absolutely stunning in that understated way that most people had a hard time pulling off, not if you didn't have the inner grace and beauty required to do so. Andy had that grace—both on the ground and, Miranda noted, in the saddle. Perhaps that had something to do with the boneless way she could slouch and still look so damn sexy. Miranda was starting to see why cowboys always got points in that department.

"So do you. But then again, you always do." Andy grinned at Miranda, then gathered her up into warm embrace.

Miranda inhaled deeply, taking in the heady scent of Andy's cologne. "Mmm, you smell good." She murmured, nuzzling her lips against Andy's neck. She didn't protest when Andy leaned down and kissed her, but then felt her face go beet red when Andy stopped kissing her to whisper in her ear, "and you taste good." After that incendiary comment, Andy disentangled herself from Miranda's arms and stepped away to retrieve her keys.

"Is there a reason you dressed up?" Miranda asked curiously, taking a safer route in their conversation by changing the subject. _And without any arm twisting_, she added to herself. Miranda took Andy's gallantly offered arm, letting her lead her out of the house. Andy glanced wistfully at the broken in cowboy hat hanging on its resident hook just inside the door as they walked out. Miranda almost felt sorry enough for her to tell her she could wear it, but it seemed a shame to cover up that gorgeous brunette hair.

"I figured if I dressed up today, you might do something for me tonight?" Andy murmured, a suggestive twist of her lips added something to that innocuous statement that made Miranda think it wasn't something so banal as carrying in their bags.

"What is that?" Miranda asked carefully, completely intrigued. _What could Andy possibly want?_

"Wear your heels tonight?" Andy suggested.

"I am already wearing my heels, dear."

"I didn't mean right now. I was talking about later tonight…when we get back home." Andy laughed as she helped Miranda in the passenger seat of the mustang.

"Oh…um…I guess." Miranda was slightly flustered at the odd request. But, if Andy wanted her in heels tonight…then she would wear her heels tonight.

XXX

Miranda noticed that the closer they got to the city the tenser Andy seemed to get. She politely kept her observation to herself, since Andy seemed intent on ignoring her own discomfort. Miranda wasn't surprised. It had already been a long day, even before they had left the farm. A flashback of their last hour in the farmhouse sent a jolt of residual energy down her spine, an electrical caress that threatened to revive the passion they had shared earlier. Her lips curled up in one of those secretive smiles that could only be generated by thinking naughty thoughts. _The day may have started off stressful_, she thought, _but it had definitely improved over time and with the addition of a little hot soapy water. _Miranda wasn't about to ruin all that effort by bringing up unpleasant memories.

Once in the mall Andy stuck close to her, almost overly attentive to the point of hovering. Miranda didn't mind the attention or the reassuring touches as they wandered through the oblivious crowds. Andy somehow managed to pull off an easy smile and a warning glance all at once, keeping most of the traffic from bouncing into them. She didn't even grumble when they wandered into the stores that Miranda favored and was sure that Andy would never voluntarily step into on her own. All in all, Miranda was incredibly impressed at how chivalrous Andy was. If this was how Andy treated all her previous lovers, Miranda couldn't figure out why she was still single when they met…but she was very thankful that had been the case.

Unfortunately, Miranda's simplistic appreciation of Andy's chivalry didn't last long. The tension that she had noted earlier that morning had returned and was starting to eat away at Andy's outwardly calm demeanor. In fact, she was starting to look downright twitchy, her movements becoming jerkier as the afternoon traffic increased. Andy's jaw looked like it would crack any second, if she could manage to clench it any tighter, and she looked ready to stomp the next person that bumped into her into the ground. "Sweetie, you seem very tense, is everything ok?" Miranda finally asked, running her hand lightly down Andy's silk clad arm.

"I'm sorry." Andy mumbled. She managed to relax her posture a bit, but Miranda could tell it took some effort.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I was just making sure you were ok." Miranda pulled a shirt off the rack she had been examining and held it up to Andy. "Here, try this on. The color looks really good against your skin." She looped her arm through Andy's and led her to the changing room. She glanced up at her lover, noting the subtle signs of stress in Andy's posture and around her eyes. "We can leave, you know, if you want to."

"We are here for you, not me." Andy pointed out. "And yes, I'm fine. It's just all the people bother me, sometimes." She admitted, letting Miranda press the hangers into her hands as she was shooed into the changing room.

"Yes, we are here for me, and I want you to try this on." Miranda smirked at her logic, she knew she was being selfish, but she wanted to find one nice outfit for Andy before they left. Andy just shook her head ruefully and sighed before closing the door.

Miranda leaned against the wall and let Andy's words wash through her. She had been caught up in the fun of getting back into a city and going shopping. She hadn't thought about how Andy felt about going into town. For her, the city was home. A concrete landscape that was more familiar to her than the wide open spaces of Andy's farm. When she thought about it like that, Andy's discomfort made a lot of sense. Andy was at home on her farm. She was used to the country, to the green grass and trees and rolling pastures. Miranda was used to the crush of people all around her, it was normal in the city. Andy wasn't, of course it would make the younger woman edgy. The more she thought about it the more she worried. This was just Baltimore, a pale comparison to the insanity of New York. If today was any indicator of how Andy would fare there, it didn't look that good. The river of people walking past them was a trickle next to the flood of humanity that flowed along the sidewalks of New York. Sighing, Miranda had to console herself with the idea that she still had plenty of time to work on Andy. If that didn't work, she would have to figure something else out. She would do what she had told Andy earlier—she would come up and see her. She would make it work, she had to…there was no way she could let Andy go now that she had found her.

"Ok, here it is. What do you think?"

Miranda startled upright from where she had been leaning on the wall. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Andy come out of the dressing room. She looked her up and down and smiled. She had been right, the deep red of the blouse really did complement Andy's coloring.

"Perfect." Miranda relieved Andy of the shirt and handed it to the saleswoman, along with her other choices and her credit card. By the time Andy emerged from the dressing room in her own clothes, Miranda was waiting for her, bags in hand.

"Could I interest you in some dinner?" Miranda asked, letting Andy take the bags from her. The look of relief that passed across Andy's face told her that she had made the right decision.

"Sure, I know the perfect place. Unless you want to go back home?" Andy asked enthusiastically. She didn't seem to notice what she had had just said, but Miranda did. At that point, there was no decision to be made, she was ready to leave.

"Let's go home, darling." Miranda purred, realizing that she also meant Andy's farm. It had been a long day for both of them and she was ready to go home.

XXX

Despite their abbreviated shopping trip, Miranda had still managed to fill the backseat of Andy's car. Andy grabbed most of the bags and headed upstairs with them. When she paused at the top, one foot on the landing and one still firmly planted on the stair, Miranda almost ran into her. She had been following close behind, intent on getting her new purchases put away so they could start their evening together.

"What is it?" Miranda asked, balancing on the stairs with both of her hands full.

"Um…where do you want these?" Andy lifted up her dual armful of bags by their handles, indicating all of the things that Miranda had just bought for herself.

Since the other night, Miranda had been staying in Andy's room. Most of her clothes and personal things were still in the guest room. Now, Andy was asking where she wanted to hang her new clothes. "Your room is fine. If you have the space?"

"Of course I do. Let's get this put away then." Andy finished mounting the stairs, the sound of her cowboy boots muffled by the carpet runner following the length of the hallway. Andy had perked up instantly when Miranda had agreed to keep her clothes in her room. Most people seemed to crave their own space…even Andy. _But not apparently when it came to this,_ Miranda smiled, _unlike her coffee mug_. It was such a simple thing, sharing a room and closet, but Miranda had a feeling it went deeper than that.

XXX

Dinner was a simple but delicious meal of chicken and sautéed vegetables with saffron rice. Miranda had taken over Andy's kitchen again, which was just fine with Andy. Andy was still pretty tired from the events of early this morning, and going into the city always wore her out, so she felt double whammied. She had no problem letting Miranda cook dinner for the both of them, especially since she seemed to enjoy doing it so much.

After dinner, the two women headed for the living roomed. Andy had a few things she should do for the farm, but her enthusiasm for that lasted the length of time that it took to open and sort the mail that had come in while they were gone. Miranda had settled onto the couch, seemingly content with being able to just relax. Andy abandoned her attempt to get some work done and joined Miranda on the couch, only to find herself drifting off to sleep to the drone of the television.

"Are you going to stay up for a while?" Andy asked, holding her hand up to hide a jaw cracking yawn that threatened to break her question in two parts.

"I was just going to read for a little bit." Miranda replied, her eyes still glued to the kindle screen.

"Oh, ok. Well, I am pretty tired, so I am just going to turn in." Andy stood up and started up the stairs. Evidently, that was enough to get Miranda's attention, because she hadn't even made it up the first step before Miranda's voice stopped her.

"Andy Sachs, get back here!" Miranda demanded.

"What?" Andy turned and looked back at Miranda, who was still casually lounging on her couch. Brilliant blue eyes called to her, as sharp and clear as the commanding voice.

"You can at least kiss me goodnight, before you leave."

Andy grinned at Miranda's pushy way of asking for a kiss, finding it more endearing than scary. She relieved Miranda of her Kindle, momentarily jealous of the small electrical device that had taken Miranda's attention tonight and pulled her up from the couch and into her arms. Then she kissed her, because that was what Miranda wanted, then she kissed her again because that was what she wanted.

"Are you sure you want to stay up reading?" Andy whispered in Miranda's ear. Somewhere between the first kiss and the second, Andy had found her second wind. She was ready to go to bed, she just wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

"Let's go to bed." Miranda whispered breathily, watching Andy's chocolate brown eyes darken in an unspoken offer of passion. This was another luxury she could get used to.

XXX

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since we updated. We have been quite busy with our new book Switching Gears which has been picked up by Sapphire Books**

**AN2: For those who might have noticed Risks and Rewards has been removed we apologize for that (see above authors note) but hope you continue to enjoy Rest and Relaxation. Someone asked me recently how long this story is going to last all I can say is a long time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: all previous disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 20**

Once Miranda had Andy's attention, it didn't take long to get her upstairs. Of course, once they were in the bedroom, Andy tried to take over. When she tried to guide her over to the bed, Miranda resisted with a flick of her wrist and a wicked smile. She had other ideas for tonight. Ignoring Andy's inquiring gaze, Miranda unbuttoned Andy's shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders to land on the floor, discarded and forgotten. That was just the beginning. Several times, she had to remind herself to continue. Andy was exquisite to look at, but she wanted to do more than just look. Once her task was complete and her lover stood there bare and trembling in the dark room, Miranda laid her hands on her gently, urging her to lay down on the bed. Only after Andy had positioned herself in an almost casual posture, her back resting on several pillows and her hands clasped behind her neck, did Miranda step back from the bed and undress. There was no teasing in her movements. She simply removed her clothes, not wanting to waste any time tonight. Her eyes locked with Andy's as she stepped out of her slacks, noting how intently the other woman stared at her. There was no hiding the lust shining from those dark eyes, nor the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing sped up with each article of clothing. When Andy ran her tongue across her upper lip to moisten it, an answering rush of moisture ran hot and slick along Miranda's center. She had to act now, to follow through with her plans, or risk losing her nerve.

Crawling onto the bed, she advanced across Andy's body like a stalking cat. Andy's casual posture was a lie. Miranda could feel her beneath her, her body as taut as a drawn bow in anticipation.

"But Miranda, your heels," Andy started to protest, only to have the rest of her words swallowed by Miranda's kiss.

"Hush, I will make that fantasy of yours and any other you have come true, but tonight I want to try something," Miranda promised, running two fingers across Andy's full lips, snatching them away quickly before her lover could nibble on them.

"Any of them?" Andy asked, her brown eyes gleaming almost black in arousal.

"Yes. Now. Do you mind if I proceed?" Miranda asked, locking eyes with Andy to let her know she was serious.

"Sure, help yourself." Miranda laughed out loud at her lover's bold statement. Shaking her head, Miranda caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of their reflection in the dresser mirror. _So, she likes to watch, huh?_ Miranda thought_. Well, she would give Andy something to watch, then._

"Scoot up some more, I need the room." Miranda instructed, sitting up to give Andy enough wriggle room to scoot back until her back was against the headboard. Straddling Andy's hips, Miranda could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, her hips jerked in response to the soft brush of fine hair along lips already swollen and sensitive to any touch. Moaning into Andy's mouth, she let the younger woman embrace her, holding her closely as they kissed, their tongues dancing merrily in mock combat as she rocked into Andy's body.

"Mmm." Miranda murmured, breaking the kiss before it broke her concentration. She had other places she wanted to place her lips, other parts of Andy's skin she wanted to taste. Leaving a trail of kisses along Andy's neck, she sucked lightly along her collarbone, making her lover gasp and roll her head back to expose her neck more fully. She kept her hands busy, scrabbling blunt nails along Andy's sides until they found the swell of her breasts. Firm nipples, proudly jutting out to meet her wandering hands, were promptly captured. Rolling the sensitive flesh between her fingertips, she was rewarded with a low moan that urged her on. Only when Andy's nipples were as firm and red as ripe berries did she lower her head to bring her lips to bear on them. Soothing them with her tongue as she suckled first one then the other between her lips.

"Ah, yes. Harder." Andy groaned, pushing herself up against Miranda's lips, a soft hand pressed against the back of her head, massaging her scalp gently. Emboldened, Miranda sucked Andy's nipple into her mouth, letting her teeth graze along the pebbled flesh. She could feel Andy's hips moving against her, the rhythmic movement seeking more contact. As much as Miranda's body screamed for the same contact, the feel of flesh upon flesh with her lover, she remained on her knees, knowing if she let herself sink against the hot body beneath her she would be undone. Instead, she regretfully moved away from Andy's breasts, hearing and feeling the sigh escaping from Andy's lips as she lost the intimate contact. Scooting down, she continued to plant soft kisses along the smooth planes of Andy's abdomen, nudging her legs apart gently with one knee until she lay between her thighs.

Breathing softly against the soft curls hiding her final goal, she rolled her eyes up to look at her lover. An almost guilty look passed over Andy's face when she was caught looking straight ahead rather than down. Miranda smiled evilly, knowing that she hadn't been wrong. Snaking her tongue out, she slipped the tip between soft lips, spreading them with the strong muscle and tasting Andy for the first time. The unexpected move made Andy hiss, her hips jerking in response to Miranda's tongue on her. Miranda looked up again, gratified to see that Andy's eyes, feverishly glittering in the semi-gloom, were now firmly planted on her. Nudging Andy's legs even farther apart, Miranda wiggled into a more comfortable position before dipping her head down again, her tongue seeking out the sweet nectar she had tasted only once, and now could not bear waiting for again.

She explored Andy fully, reveling in the textures and scent and feel of slickness against her tongue, across her lips. Her clit swelled and hardened against her tongue, begging her to take it between her lips much like she had done to her nipples earlier. Sucking gently, she lashed her tongue along the sensitive nerve endings without mercy, feeling Andy's thighs muscles twitch and strain against her. Desperate fingertips dug into her scalp, urging her on as she slipped lower, finding Andy's opening and delving deeply into the wetness she found there. She wrapped her arms around Andy's thighs, trying to hold her still as Andy moved against her, then carefully and slowly moved her own legs apart. When the cool air met the heat between her thighs, Miranda moaned in response to the oddly arousing sensation. She should have felt open, exposed…but all she could think of was what it would be doing to Andy to see her like that.  
"Christ, Miranda!" Andy practically shouted, her nails scrapping lightly along Miranda's scalp as her hips bucked uncontrollably against her lips. Another flood of moisture greeted Miranda's tongue, a sweet victory that she eagerly lapped up until her mind registered the woman above her begging for mercy to stop.

"Get up here, now." Andy commanded, her voice low and eager and sounding more like a sexy growl than anything else. There was no time to be worried about the wetness coating her chin. Her lips were captured instantly, the passionate kiss holding just as much ardor as before.

XXX

Andy's tongue delved into Miranda's mouth, tasting herself on her lover's lips. As much as she had wanted to have Miranda in her heels, her lover's need was more important. She had not expected her to feast so totally on her body like she had, the feel of her lips and tongue on her had made her forget that this was no experienced lover in her bed. She had to fight the urge to close her eyes and fall into the sensations without sight, but when Miranda slipped between her thighs and started in on her with that talented tongue, she couldn't bear not to watch, especially when she had looked up and found herself watching them in the mirror. Miranda was laid out before her, the teasing glimpse of her center glistening in the dim light as her arousal spread down her thighs. When Miranda started moving in tempo to her rhythm, her hips rolling against the bed in unrequited passion, it sent Andy over in a mind blowing orgasm that was frustrating only in its blinding ferocity. She hadn't been done watching.

"My turn." Andy grinned evilly at the woman above her, perversely gratified at the small squeak that escaped her lover when she rolled them suddenly. With Miranda beneath her, their thighs tangled together so that she could feel just how wet Miranda was against her leg, Andy slipped her leg up until she was firmly pressed against Miranda's center. "You are so hot, Miranda. I want you so badly." Andy whispered, her voice thick with need.

Miranda threw her head back and laughed, exposing a lovely length of white throat begging to be kissed. The sheer joy in the delicate noise sent shivers down Andy's spine and made her head spin. She kissed that neck then, nuzzling into the soft flesh and inhaling the scent as deeply as she could. Warm breath tickled along her ear when Miranda spoke. "You have me, darling." That was all she needed to hear, all she wanted to hear. There was no more need for words this night, and Andy vowed to do her best to keep the woman in her arms speechless for the rest of the night. Sliding her arm down between them, she slipped fingers deep inside the waiting heat and wet, watching in awe as her lover's face transformed into something indescribably beautiful as she lost herself to the rhythm and feel of Miranda's body against hers.

XXX

Thin sunlight poured through the bedroom window early the next morning. Even after last night, Miranda's internal alarm clock woke her up at her normal time. Sometime, late in the night or early morning, they had changed positions. She was curled up against Andy's back with her hand laying on Andy's hip and her body pressed up against Andy's backside. Not a bad way to wake up, as far as she was concerned.

Kissing her lover softly between the shoulder blades, Miranda carefully crawled out of bed so she wouldn't wake Andy up.

She slipped into her new robe and slippers, secretly gratified that her shopping trip yesterday had actually been a necessary thing. Blue eyes settled on the empty hook she had pulled her robe from. It unsettled her, seeing that hook empty. Somehow, having the things she had bought here, in Andy's room, made it hers too. Since she had similar items in New York, they could stay, even when she had to leave. She closed her eyes against the wave of sadness pressing down on her with that thought. _I'm not leaving_, she thought, trying to swallow the melancholy threatening to ruin her happiness. _Not forever, and not for long. _

Closing the bathroom door, she finished her morning routine as silently as possible and then proceeded downstairs with Callie close on her heels. Even Callie seemed to be trying to be quite, her nail tapping was positively sedate until they made it downstairs, where she then did her dance routine to be let out the back door. That too, was becoming a routine. The fuzzy little collie mix was getting used to getting an early morning potty break and an extra breakfast, which was making her fatter and less fuzzy since she had come to visit. The dog grinned at her knowingly, hoping for breakfast after her quick visit outside. Miranda tried to be stern, then caved in, again. "OK, girl…but we are going to have to see about more walks if you want to keep eating like that," Miranda chatted at her morning companion. A breeze hit her knees from Callie's fluffy tail wagging rapidly at her as she filled her bowl with dog food.

Miranda yawned, she might be consistent in her wake-up time, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling last night. It was a good tired, considering why she had spent most of the night without sleep, but it still required caffeine to get her going for the day. The coffee pot told her it was only ten to eight but she decided to be evil and make coffee anyway. She couldn't be absolutely sure that it would wake up Andy, but tea wasn't going to cut it this morning. If it did wake her lover up—they could just be tired and caffeinated together.

XXX

Andy stumbled down the stairs a lot less quietly than Miranda and Callie had managed to do. "What the hell, Miranda?" she grumbled, not at all happy with being awake so early. She glanced at the time and amended her original thought. _At least for me_. She sat down with a thunk in her usual chair, glaring at the mug that magically appeared on the table in front of her. Evidently, Miranda had already prepared it for her. Andy grunted in a barely human sounding thank you. Evidently, she needed motivation to speak in the morning.

"So you like to watch, huh?" Miranda asked casually after joining Andy at the table. It was evil to ask that now, especially since she knew that Andy wasn't awake yet.

"Watch what?" Andy asked dully, taking a large gulp of coffee and grimacing at the taste. "Not enough sugar," She reached for the sugar and started pouring, which made Miranda grimace and Andy grin in return.

"Certain bedroom activities, shall we say?" Miranda emphasized her words with a delicate tapping of manicured nails on her coffee cup. Andy sputtered and put down her coffee before it spilled. Her early morning slouch disappeared as sat up straight, looking much more awake and slightly panicked.

"I didn't know at first. You are the first woman I have had in my room. I won't say it wasn't interesting but I can move the mirror…" Andy stuttered, only trailing off when Miranda raised her hand, stopping the flow of words instantly.

"Am I really the first woman to have been in your bedroom?" Miranda asked incredulously. Andy was a handsome woman, and from what she had seen, talented as well. It seemed odd that she had never brought anyone home.

Andy just nodded. After her initial embarrassing response she didn't appear ready to trust her voice just yet.

"I don't mind the mirror…in fact I might take advantage of that view point myself sometime." Miranda smirked. The astonished look on Andy's face was priceless, whereas she had had the forethought to hide her own expression behind her coffee cup. Her pulse jumped at her wrists, though, at her audacity to tease so boldly. She couldn't help it, she felt more alive and young than she had in a very long time. Just thinking about last night was enough to send her pulse racing.

Andy rubbed her cheek, her eyebrows drawing together before she spoke again. "So waking me up with coffee was…?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you. Do you blame me?" Miranda finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I don't," Andy grinned ruefully, letting Miranda take her now empty coffee cup away and rinse it in the sink.

"So, what are you up to today?" Miranda asked, topping off her cup to keep it warm.

"I need to work with Polo." Andy stood and stretched, then walked over and hugged Miranda. "Would you mind staying away from the barn until I come back in? I don't want you to get hurt by accident," she asked, pressing her lips on Miranda's forehead before turning to go.

"Or a repeat of last time," Miranda mumbled past her coffee cup, remembering the last time she had interrupted Andy working with Polo.

Andy sighed, "Miranda, I don't blame you for what had happened with him before, so please don't blame yourself, Ok?"

"I know, Andy, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Andy grinned her best, don't worry about me, grin and kissed her, then asked, "What are you going to be doing?"

"Work a little and then call my girls. I have decided to tell them about us," Miranda announced. Sharing her first morning cup of coffee with Andy was different. It was nice having someone to talk to and plan your day with. She wondered if Andy had any idea how much this small amount of morning time together was beginning to mean to her.

"How do you think they will react?" Andy responded nervously, stepping away from Miranda skittishly.

"I think they will be fine with it. They've known about me for a while. I told them right away, so if I ever started dating someone it wouldn't be a surprise," Miranda explained. Besides, the girls wanted to know everything about Andy. They had wanted to meet her for years. Miranda figured as soon as their visit with their father was over she could finally introduce her three favorite people.

"Well, I hope it goes well. I need to get out of here if I am gonna get anything done," Andy mumbled then practically ran out of the room.

Miranda watched Andy leave. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what might have upset her. They had just been chatting over coffee and talking about her girls…which is when Andy got quiet. She knew Andy didn't have an issue with her having children. Was she worried about her girls not liking her? There was only one way to find out.

When Andy came back downstairs, Miranda was waiting for her. As she had suspected she would do, Andy had tried to sneak out, head down and pretending not to see her. Miranda caught up to her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving the house.

"Sweetheart, look at me." She wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes when she said this. "Sweetie, my girls are going be thrilled. I know them. They will be happy that I am happy, and they will be ecstatic that I am with you. Trust me," Miranda was completely serious, it was important that Andy knew this.

"Ok. If you say so." Andy didn't sound convinced but she did give Miranda a soft kiss before leaving the house to go work with Polo.

"I do say so, Andy Sachs, you stubborn woman." Andy didn't turn back when she called after her, but Miranda could tell that she had heard her by the way her shoulders loosened up just a bit. She was stubborn too, and still hiding something. There was fear in her eyes when she had looked at her. Fear and a shadow of loneliness that even their time together

hadn't been able to erase.

XXX

Miranda smiled at the sound of the door opening and closing. If that wasn't enough to announce that Andy was back, then Callie's standard greeting did it. Her mom's home happy dance was a little more frenetic then her I have to pee dance, along with her toothy grin. Miranda was doing her own little happy dance, albeit inside her head. The phone conversation with her girls had gone even better than she had anticipated. They were of course, thrilled that she was dating Andy, but now they wanted to cut their visit short with their father and come see her instead. Miranda had to be firm and tell them no for now. Judging from Andy's response, they needed more alone time to make the whole kid thing more comfortable. So she told them that they had to stay there for now, but after they came back from their father's house, she would make sure to introduce Andy to them right away. While it didn't completely pacify them, it helped for now.

Her excitement crumpled when she saw Andy come in, all covered in dirt and moving stiffly.

"What happened?" Miranda demanded, alarmed at Andy's rough looking condition.

Andy limped past her and sat down heavily onto the couch.

"Polo happened," Andy grimaced.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just sore," Andy sighed, "I let myself get distracted while working with him and he threw me."

"So how did it go with your girls?" Andy was trying for nonchalant, but Miranda wasn't buying it, not when she was covered with about two pounds of dirt.

Miranda shook her head, it wasn't that easy to distract Miranda Priestley. Waving the question away with a delicate flick of her wrist, she changed the subject. "Why don't you take a nice hot bath and soak away some of that stiffness?"

"That bad, huh?" Andy responded sadly. She got up stiffly from the couch and started up the stairs. Miranda almost said yes, then realized that Andy wasn't talking about herself, she was asking about her conversation with her daughters.

"No. That went very well, better than I even expected." Miranda wrapped her arm around Andy and guided her towards the stairs.

"That's great," Andy responded, sounding a little peppier.

"I told you it would be fine. Now go get undressed while I draw you a bath."

"Ok," Andy got undressed slowly, wincing with every movement.

Miranda smiled up at Andy when she walked into the bathroom. The only clean spots on her were where her clothes had been, and even that was questionable.

"However did you get dirt there?" Miranda really wanted to know how she got dirt that far down her shirt. Surprisingly, there was still a patch of clean skin straight across her forehead. Evidently she hadn't lost her hat in the fall. Miranda felt a very uncharacteristic giggle rise up in her chest, and she was barely able to suppress it.

"I don't know. Talent?" Andy responded after looking down at herself.

"You are not getting into my nice clean bath like that," Miranda announced, looking Andy up and down. "Rinse off in the shower first."

Andy nodded and did just that without a single complaint before crawling into the steaming hot bath.

"Good?" Miranda asked.

"Yes very. Thank you for this."

"Anytime. Mind if I join you?" Miranda knew Andy was too sore for anything amorous, but that didn't mean she couldn't offer other tender ministrations or enjoy holding her naked body against her.

"Please." Andy's eyes were glued to Miranda as she quickly undressed. Although she appreciated the attention, she didn't want her lover getting the wrong idea.

"Don't get any ideas, dear," she admonished, then laughed when her lover pouted for a second before scooting forward. Miranda slid beneath the bubbles behind Andy and sighed in pleasure. The scented steam rose up to greet her, the invigorating scent of eucalyptus and juniper filling the air around them, "Just relax."

Running her hands down Andy's back she found the knots in her back by feel then worked each one out carefully. Andy moaned periodically, the sound delicious in Miranda's ears as her hands slid along soap slick skin until Andy slouched in front of her in boneless abandon.

Miranda pulled Andy close to her, loving the feel of having Andy in her arms. The intimacy was different, special because it had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with love. She kissed Andy's temple, tasting the slightly salty flavor of the bath salts on her lips.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Andy asked quietly.

"Not at all."

XXX

The two women lay there for a while, contently enjoying the hot bath and each other's touch. It was only when the water started to cool that Miranda woke Andy from her half sleep.

"Come on, sweetheart, it's time to get out." Miranda slipped out of the bath first and dried off quickly before turning to help her lover. Andy moaned slightly when tried to get out of the bath, biting her lip when she had to swing her leg over the edge of the tub.

"Are you ok?" Miranda asked, concerned that Andy had hurt herself more than she had let on.

"Yes, I'm just sore from not moving for a while." Andy stood up stiffly, holding onto Miranda's hand for support until she got both legs under her.

"Are you sure? Do we need to go a doctor?" Miranda couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

Andy snorted. "No."

Miranda could tell from the tone of her lover's voice that she wouldn't budge on that. She had no choice, right now she had to trust that Andy knew what was best for her.

XXX

Andy had a shadow following her back to her room. At least that was how close Miranda was sticking to her. It wasn't that she minded the closeness, but after the bath and all, having Miranda that close to her was making it hard to remember she was too sore to perform properly.

"You are worrying about nothing, lover. I will take some Tylenol now and I'll be fine by tomorrow." Andy tried to reassure Miranda, there was no need for her to worry. Andy grabbed some Tylenol from the cabinet and made a show of taking them in front of Miranda.

"See?"

Miranda's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if trying to gauge the truthfulness of Andy's reassurance. Andy smiled broadly, hoping the grin would allay her lover's fears. Besides, she had to find some excuse for her smile since Miranda seemed to be completely unaware that they were having this conversation completely naked. She would have to make sure that the next time they shared a bath, it would be much more interesting.

"However, if you don't mind I am just going to lay down for a while."

"Not at all. I will wake you for dinner."

"Thank you. Oh, and Miranda? You might want to get dressed before you cook." Andy's eyes flashed in amusement at the light blush spreading across Miranda's neck and face. It was too cute, and altogether too enticing to watch, so she turned away and crawled into bed while Miranda practically ran for the closet where she had started storing her clothes.

By the time Miranda emerged fully dressed from behind the closet door, Andy was already half asleep. Forcing heavy eyelids to do her bidding, she blearily focused her gaze on the woman trying to sneak quietly out of her room.

"Miranda? Thank you for the bath. Next time it will be more fun."

**AN: thank you everyone for all the reviews they are much appreciated. A few people have asked if we will be updating more often since Switching Gears is done...we are currently working on another book so while updates will keep coming it won't be every week. **

**AN 2: Who is ready to see Nigel and the girls enter soon?**


End file.
